La cueva de los bastardos
by Sendmeademon
Summary: Los días en los que los Olímpicos estaban unidos han acabado. Hera ha conseguido poner bajo su control al dios de los cielos, expulsando así a todos los bastardos. Para su desgracia, tiene muchos secretos que callar.
1. Le descubren el pastel

**Palabras:** _1,987._

 **Advertencias:** _Abuso psicológico._

 **Disclaimer:** _Evidentemente, los dioses griegos no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **A la reina de los cielos le descubren el pastel:**

Unas alegres campanas repiqueteaban en algún lugar, y el sonido reverberaba contra las húmedas paredes de la cueva, mil veces repetido y cada una más irritante que la anterior, lo cual sacaba de quicio a su silencioso ocupante. Cualquiera diría que no debía importarle, que acostumbrado como estaba al golpeteo regular de su propio martillo contra el metal le resultaría inofensivo, algo que se fundía con el ambiente, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Las campanas le recordaban a Hefesto lo apartado que estaba de todo y de todos y, siendo sincero, ya no le hacía ninguna gracia, y estaba muy impaciente. Bajo la clara luz que le aportaban varias lámparas de fabricación propia, trabajaba sin interrupciones, esperando pacientemente a la llamada de unos dioses en concreto. Alguien que supiera de su existencia. Porque sí, había gente que sabía de él... Muchos más de los que habrían debido.

Así era como tenía que ser cuando se era el secreto mejor guardado de la reina de los dioses. Su nacimiento había estado cubierto por un velo de misterio necesario y, como todo lo que hacía la diosa, lleno de envidia. Debido a que Zeus se había tragado a Metis y la había retenido en su estómago, del más brillante pensamiento de su padre nació Atenea, lista para luchar. Hija de la titánide más sabia y el dios más poderoso, la guerrera estaba destinada a hacer cosas impresionantes. Hera, ciega de ira por que su marido contara con semejante arma de destrucción y, más que eso, que ella no hubiera tenido nada que ver con ello, decidió hacer lo mismo, sin ayuda de otro ente, ni divino ni mortal. Aquella no sería la versión que Hefesto conocería, sino una en la que Atenea era un demonio maldito y su madre lo había creado a él para competir contra ella, pero la había decepcionado. Nadie sabía con exactitud cómo había podido engendrar a un hijo por su cuenta, pero el día de su alumbramiento, lo primero que vio el pequeño Hefesto fue la cara de horror de su madre.

Los siglos deberían haber enterrado la desagradable memoria, pero él nunca podría olvidar el enfado en sus luminosos ojos castaños, las dolorosas lágrimas que barrían todas las esperanzas que había puesto en él, el asco que la hacía fruncir el ceño y los labios, manteniéndolo lejos de ella con mucho cuidado, para no tocarlo más de la cuenta. Lo había arrojado sin ningún cuidado a su cuna y el bebé, golpeado y triste por verla así, comenzó a llorar con todo lo que daban sus pequeños pulmones, retorciéndose y golpeando los barrotes, inconsolable. Sin un segundo de vacilación, su madre había puesto la grácil mano contra su boca, con una fuerza exagerada y furiosa, haciéndole daño incluso, y se había inclinado para susurrar unas palabras que sólo entonces comprendía:

\- Silencio. No debo dejar que nadie sepa que estás aquí. Jamás.

La resolución que había impregnada en su voz denotaba que así habría sido... De no ser por ella. Cuando su talento como herrero ya había despuntado y se había convertido en un adulto silencioso y taciturno, escuchó unos pasos apresurados y el sonido de una armadura hacia la entrada de la cueva. Madre se las había ingeniado para que contara con una puerta pequeña y oscura, que no llamara la atención, con muchísimos cerrojos exteriores que sólo conocía por el sonido que hacían al descorrerse, como en ese mismo momento. Pero no parecía ella. Nunca habría estado tan ansiosa por verlo, ni vendría armada. Lo cual significaba que algo había pasado, algo malo. Otros pasos seguían los primeros, más delicados, los que sí identificó como familiares. Los reconocería en cualquier parte, como aquella voz imperiosa que, pese a su tono bajo y discreto, sonaba majestuosa:

\- Te he dicho que te vayas ahora mismo. No hay nada que te incumba.

\- ¿Quién te crees para encerrar a un dios? Sabías que ella nos lo dijo. Ni tú puedes ser tan estúpida. Abre la puerta si no quieres que se lo diga a Zeus, Hera. Para ti soy una bastarda, pero sabes que él es de otro parecer.

Quería llevárselo. Esa mujer quería apartarlo de su madre, la única persona que cuidaba de él. Cierto era que allí se encontraba un poco solo, pero había tomado la soledad como intrínseca a su vida. Se la merecía por ser tan horrible y haber truncado todas sus esperanzas, y con esa excusa, se hacía más llevadera. Al fin y al cabo, Madre era amable con él. Le llevaba comida, lo vestía y proporcionaba lo necesario para que pudiera tener una vida normal a pesar de sus graves deformaciones. Le daba metal para trabajar, todos los materiales que necesitaba, a veces hasta libros, si alguna de las joyas o armas que modelaba la complacían, y él se sentía muy agradecido. Le había dado una educación, y lo protegía del mundo exterior, cruel y despiadado, donde todos se burlarían de él y lo apedrearían en cuanto vieran lo diferente que era. "¿Un dios feo? ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? Nunca encajarías", le decía, "Yo soy la única en la que puedes confiar, recuérdalo, Hefesto", repetía sin cesar, como una nana que se metía en su cabeza y lo hacía asentir y aceptar sus palabras como verdades absolutas. Era un monstruo terrible, y no tenía derecho a relacionarse con los otros dioses.

Escuchó un forcejeo y el tintineo de unas llaves, y miró a su alrededor, angustiado. Debía esconderse, pero la cueva estaba desnuda. Paredes combadas con lámparas pequeñas de aceite sin ninguna otra decoración. No podía meterse debajo de su jergón, el bulto resultaría demasiado evidente. Tampoco debajo de la mesa, no tenía mantel, sólo herramientas apiladas en perfecto equilibrio. ¿Entre los libros? ¿Tras una montaña con todos sus proyectos? Se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Abrió la enorme compuerta metálica del horno y saltó a las brasas encendidas, que no le quemaron en lo más mínimo, cerrándola tras de sí, acomodándose como podía. Agradecía ser el hijo de Madre. Seguro que era gracias a ella que él había sacado algún don excepcional como ese. Lo agradeció más aún cuando la hoja de madera se abrió y un par de ojos grises examinaron su habitación. Rodeado de calor, Hefesto tembló. Si había creído que los ojos de Madre eran luminosos era porque nunca había visto a la intrusa. Era bella de una manera serena y decidida, y el dios la asoció al mercurio. El líquido era un espectáculo, pero sus vapores eran tóxicos y muy peligrosos. Penetró en la habitación lanza en ristre, como si ese fuera su lugar, y examinó todo con ojo crítico, acercándose a los escasos muebles, tocándolos como si quisiera sentir su energía.

\- ¿Es que no lo ves, Atenea? No hay nadie.

Pero la diosa de la sabiduría no podía ser engañada con argumentos tan banales como los de su madrastra. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, la de la mujer quebrada momentáneamente por la consternación, y la del hombre, llena de ingenuo terror. Atenea, el demonio que se hacía llamar Atenea, aquella a quien él habría estado destinado a derrotar si no hubiera sido tan inútil. ¿Venía porque conocía su destino? Madre afirmaría con toda seguridad que iba a acabar con su vida, pero él no estaría tan seguro. Se la veía demasiado compasiva, como si le apenara profundamente que estuviera allí. Precisamente por éso, no presionó la mano contra la compuerta para que se fundiera, encerrándolo dentro. Por éso y porque estaba casi seguro de que a la mujer no la detendría nada ni nadie. Su mano brilló, y cuando la luminiscencia se disipó, llevaba un guante aislante hasta el codo, con el cual lo arrastró fuera de las llamas con la ropa medio consumida. Sus ojos claros estaban fijos en Madre, acusadores, y de nuevo volaron hacia los suyos.

\- Todo está bien ahora. He venido para liberarte.

El guante desapareció en silencio, y le ofreció su palma abierta y pálida, dispuesta a sacarlo de la cueva. Se notaba que pensaba que era lo mejor para él por la confianza que exudaba. Hasta su propia mano receló, dudosa como todo él. Madre había dicho que quedarse no era la mejor alternativa ni la peor, sino la única que había para él. Y que el mundo era engañoso, cruel, que no lo aceptarían. Pero, ¿y si se había equivocado? Atenea no lo miraba con miedo, ni con asco. Madre se le acercó y, como si lo hiciera cada día, se colocó ante él y lo abrazó, apoyando el rostro en su espalda abultada. Sorprendido sería un eufemismo para describir cómo se sentía. Ella no le tocaba desde que no fue necesario ponerle más pañales, literalmente. Había hecho de él una persona muy autosuficiente, y sin nada que compararlo, lo veía normal, pero sentir la calidez de otro ser humano, lo que parecía cariño maternal, despejó todas las dudas de su mente, y negó con vehemencia, aguantando los ojos de Atenea.

\- No olvides este encuentro. Guárdalo para golpear. Puedes cambiar tu destino.

La sonrisa que esgrimió la diosa de la sabiduría parecía triunfante, y Hefesto no estaba seguro de por qué. Notó que los brazos de su madre se tensaron arededor de su torso, como si conociera lo que significaba esa sonrisa, pero él no, y simplemente la disfrutó. Atenea retrocedió unos pasos, concentrada en la pared a su espalda, y aguantó la lanza en su mano hasta que salió por la puerta, cerrándola con suavidad. El dios la echó de menos en el momento, porque parecía dispuesta a darle las respuestas que quería, y que había suscitado. ¿Cambiar su destino? ¿En qué podía alterar el futuro que hubiera venido a sacarlo? Además, lo de guardar sonaba muy raro... Madre, o Hera, como la había llamado Atenea, lo soltó al instante, y se lanzó a la mesa de herramientas, buscando como desesperada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Madre?

\- ¡Cállate y busca!

¿Qué tenía que buscar? ¿Atenea había dejado algo? ¿Delante de su madre? Entonces lo vio muy claro. Él era el único que notaría rápidamente si había una herramienta de más, y debía anticiparse a ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño martillo entre los otros, más limpio, se lo echó disimuladamente al bolsillo. Se sintió muy culpable al notar la agitación de la mujer, que levantaba telas y tijeras y llaves inglesas como si supiera qué buscar. Se dio por vencida una larga hora después, donde lo cogió por los hombros y se puso de puntillas para mirarlo a los ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos.

\- Si encuentras algo fuera de lugar, cualquier cosa, ni se te ocurra tocarla. Te mataría. Espérate lo peor de Atenea.

Pero él había tocado el martillo y aún se sentía bien físicamente, con demasiada energía, tanta que le resultó muy difícil hacerse el contrariado y esperar a que se fuera. En cuanto lo hizo, esperó un rato, hasta que escuchó los pasos ligeros alejarse por el pasillo, para resoplar. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que había hecho lo correcto, y era peligrosamente similar a la de la diosa guerrera. "Guárdalo hasta que estés preparado para golpear." ¿Para golpear qué? ¿Había insinuado que debía gopear a su madre con el martillo? No la podría matar con una cosa tan diminuta... ¡Además, jamás la dañaría! Debía significar algo diferente. Pero ¿qué, exactamente? ¿Le había dejado otra pista? El pensamiento lo acompañó durante el trabajo de la tarde, hasta que le entró sueño y se acostó en el jergón, e incluso entonces, sus sueños estuvieron protagonizados por miles de ojos redondos de mercurio que goteaba como lágrimas y el murmullo de las plumas al agitar las alas.

* * *

 _¡Hasta ahí para el primer capítulo! He de decir que comencé escribiendo esto como un simple fic corto, de los míos, un AU del Jorobado de Notredame con pairing Hefesto x Aglaya, pero me fui liando y ya tengo escritos tres capítulos y medio. Tampoco es que vayan a ser más largos, aviso, ni que la historia se desarrolle de una manera super enrevesada. A mi parecer, es una descripción de las relaciones entre los dioses, para conocerlos un poco mejor, siempre desde mi punto de vista, por supuesto, pero puestos en un contexto que no consideraré AU del todo, porque al fin y al cabo siguen en el mismo universo._

 _Hera es quizás el personaje con el que menos satisfecha estoy de puertas hacia afuera, porque la he puesto completamente malvada, pero a mi entender, si tuvo la voluntad para tirar a su hijo del Olimpo para olvidarse de él, la tendría para encerrarlo. Seguramente haga un capítulo exclusivo para ella. No van a ser todos capítulos sobre Hefesto, ya he dicho que quiero mostrar las relaciones entre los dioses; algunos de manera más superficial, y otros más profunda._

 _Ahora bien, ¿qué piensas que Hefesto tiene que golpear? Díselo al pobre en los comentarios o le va a explotar la cabeza de darle vueltas él solo. ¿Qué os ha parecido la intervención de Atenea? ¡Apreciaré cada review! Si veo al menos un par, subiré pronto la continuación, no es cuestión de tener a alguien con la intriga._

 _Ay, cómo me extiendo. Sin nada más que añadir, ¡gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	2. Toda mentira tiene su comienzo

**Palabras:** _1,871._

 **Advertencias:** _Abuso psicológico._

 **Disclaimer:** _Evidentemente, los dioses griegos no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Toda mentira tiene su comienzo:**

Las alas lo desorientaban. Se revolvió, angustiado, inquieto. Sólo necesitaba una pista. ¿Qué debía golpear? Los ojos, temerosos, cambiaban de dirección frenéticamente, arriba, derecha, abajo, izquierda, pero un par se mantenían fijos, quietos, ni siquiera parpadeaban. Miraban a su espalda. Y cuando él se dio la vuelta y vio la pared desnuda y combada de la cueva, estaba realmente de pie ante ella, con el martillo fuertemente agarrado entre sus dedos que se resistían a dejar el sueño. Su mano se movió casi sola, llena de resolución, golpeando con infinita suavidad la roca húmeda. No apreció ningún cambio, pero tenía miedo de golpear de nuevo. ¿Estaba preparado siquiera? No lo sabía, pero quería hacerlo. Arrastró las sábanas y las colocó más cerca del lugar golpeado, esperando pacientemente algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Le vencía el cansancio cuando apreció unas ínfimas partículas de luz detrás de la pared, tan luminosas que provocaban sombras a través del grueso muro. Crecieron y se agruparon, y giraron para formar algo que le recordaba a un taladro, buscando una grieta. "¿La luz es inteligente?", pensó, y se reprendió por ello. Qué pensamiento más tonto, más ingenuo. No era una luz corriente. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, le bastó un segundo para fluir a través de la pared y brillar como una supernova, metamorfoseándose en un dios que él no había visto antes.

El hombre, o más bien debería decir el joven por su apariencia aniñada, era tan hermoso como ya se había mostrado Atenea. Todo en él desprendía vivacidad, desde sus resplandencientes ojos azul zafiro o las puntas de sus perfectos rizos caramelo hasta su sonrisa, encantadora y traviesa, como si se riera de una broma privada. Tenía una especie de aura que le permitía reconocer en él a un dios, pero no dejaba de ser un desconocido. Se levantó y frunció el ceño, pareciendo amenazante. Hefesto podía ser ignorante respecto a la vida exterior, pero era grande y fuerte, mucho más que aquel enclenque con una vara dorada en la mano, pero el joven no se amedrentó, y la dejó en el suelo lentamente, estirándose después y alzando las manos, mostrando así lo que parecían ser buenas intenciones.

\- Tranquilo. Aquí nadie va a hacer daño a nadie, ¿estamos de acuerdo? Me ha mandado Atenea.

De nuevo Atenea. Acababa de conocerla, había cruzado con ella dos frases, ambas suyas, por cierto, y estaba poniendo toda su ordenada vida patas arriba. No sabía si le gustaba la influencia que ejercía en él o la detestaba, pero dependía de ella y del dios con pinta de pillo. Madre no respondería a todas sus dudas y, una vez se las había hecho, se habían convertido en un grito, algo que no podía ser ignorado, y no podía regresar a la inmediatez animal y su asociada comodidad. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, invitándolo a continuar:

\- Soy Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses. Estamos muy contentos de que nos hayas permitido entrar, Hefesto. Llevamos años intentando sacarte al mundo real, pero desde tu nacimiento, Hera recluyó a Niké, y ni siquiera Atenea puede luchar directamente contra el destino si la victoria la favorece. Hemos requerido de una inmersión directa y un poco de astucia para engañarla. Tu madre está muy empeñada en que sigas siendo un secreto, pero no podemos permitírselo. Así, no.

El dios no quería demostrar su confusión, pero se sentía dominado por ella. ¿Su madre era la mala de la película, entonces? No era posible. Madre podía ser fría e indiferente, lo reconocía. Podía olvidarse de día en día de traerle comida, con lo que él se retorcía lentamente de hambre en silencio. Podía tener recelo a tocarlo. Pero le había dado un techo y su protección. Protección de los terrores de fuera. "¿Qué terrores? ¿Una mujer armada y un crío que se podría llevar el viento?", se preguntó. Llevó las manos hacia atrás para apoyarse en la mesa, que crujió. Necesitaba realidad.

\- ¿Yo os he permitido entrar? ¿Y por qué queréis sacarme de aquí?

Hermes ladeó la cabeza, confuso él también. No sabía nada, por supuesto. Si él fuera Hera, también se habría preocupado de que conociera sólo la versión que le interesaba. A qué triste eternidad quería destinar a su hijo, sangre de su sangre. Echó un vistazo atrás, y contento con lo que vio, recuperó su semblante entretenido, en un tono más serio que el anterior, aún así distendido.

\- Eres el hijo de Hera, la más orgullosa de todo el Panteón. Ella esperaba que fueras maravilloso, el mejor dios de todos, porque venías de ella, sin trazas de ningún otro, pura esencia de la reina de los dioses. Sin embargo, no fuiste lo que quería, y avergonzada, te trajo aquí, para mantenerte en secreto, como si tu existencia fuera algo vergonzoso. Antes moriría que reconocer que los hijos de Zeus son mejores que los suyos en algo.

Bajo la fachada de tranquilidad, de cuentacuentos que mantiene a su público entretenido con un gesto allí o una exclamación en el momento justo, Hefesto notaba la rabia contenida, tanto contra Hera como contra lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Allá afuera se preocupaban por él? ¿Lo conocían? Atenea había mencionado que tenían al dios de la profecía fuera, mientras peleaban por la llave, y no sabía quién era, pero ¿cómo había visto en el futuro de alguien a quien no conocía? Todo era muy extraño, y sospechaba que Hermes tenía algo en la voz que lo convencía, porque se sentía gradualmente con más ganas de salir.

\- Esta cueva está recubierta con magia que nos repele a todos, y sólo se podía dañar desde dentro. No está bien que estés aquí encerrado. No tiene derecho a decidir en tu vida sólo porque no cumplas sus expectativas. No es tu dueña, sólo tu madre. ¿No crees que tengo razón?

Las manos apretaron la mesa con más fuerza, resistiéndose a dejar que todo lo que había construido se desmoronase, cargándose el peso de cada afirmación a la espalda. ¿Todo eran mentiras? Se le había secado la boca de repente ante la posibilidad. Le daba miedo, muchísimo miedo, ésa era la pura verdad, que la persona en la que había confiado tantos años dejara de ser un apoyo. Le daba miedo estar totalmente solo. ¿En quién confiaría entonces? ¿En los que en teoría se habían preocupado por él? ¿Y si era todo una treta? Seguro que si ponía un pie fuera, estaría bajo peligro mortal al instante. O no. Maldita sea. No sabía qué hacer.

\- Sé que no me crees. Es comprensible. ¿Sabes lo que es jurar por el Estigio?

Asintió inmediatamente. Hera se lo había enseñado, cuando le describía el mundo exterior y sus peligros. Era uno de los ríos que circundaba el Inframundo, donde iban los muertos para disfrutar o sufrir en su otra vida, y era extremadamente peligroso, como todo el Hades, pero las personas que no tenían nada que esconder, como ella, juraban por él, lo cual se traducía en un contrato vinculante. "Te juro por el Estigio que si no te quedas aquí, tu vida correrá peligro", le había asegurado, con un rostro tan serio que Hefesto no sabía si se refería a los demás como peligro o a ella misma.

\- Te juro por el río Estigio que no miento, que te protegeremos siempre que sea conveniente. Asómate a la grieta si quieres, Hefesto. Verás un mundo tranquilo, fuera de este palacio de pretensiones y mentiras.

Se echó a un lado, dejándole espacio para que lo rodeara de lejos y se acercara al lugar por donde había entrado la luz. Había una raja ridícula y, evidentemente, no se veía nada. De repente, sintió unas manos empujarlo hacia delante, y pensó que Hermes lo había traicionado. Intentó frenar su avance demasiado tarde, pero cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba colgando en el espacio más amplio que había visto en su vida. Allá donde mirara, estaba rodeado por majestuosas e infinitas columnas de un blanco purísimo y, cuando alzó la cabeza, las estrellas en el cielo brillaron con mucha más intensidad que entre las páginas de los libros que le regalaba Madre. Cada bocanada de aire que aspiraba era fresca y reconfortante, y pasó los brazos a través de la grieta, que titubearon de luz un momento. Los agitó hacia sí, como si así pudiera atraer las novedades y retenerlo todo en su memoria, para que no saliera del lugar que le estaba construyendo su mente a ese gran universo desconocido. Quiso girarse, pero recordó que estaba encajado en la roca. ¿Cómo había salido, en primer lugar? ¿Cómo entraba de nuevo? Su cintura, fundida con la pared, era iridiscente, esencia, y deseó que todo su cuerpo fuera de aquella sustancia etérea, pero no tenía suficiente concentración y no sabía cómo proyectar su voluntad. Hizo falta el contacto de Hermes para que retrocediera, con el sentimiento desagradable de que lo estaba recluyendo en una prisión. Habiendo visto lo de fuera, todo se le quedaba pequeño, era insuficiente. Disimular su agitación fue más complicado que nunca.

\- Quiero ir con vosotros. Ahora.

\- No puede ser. Apolo dijo que los augurios no eran favorables, y Atenea lo apoyó.

Se había quedado de piedra con dos frases. No alcanzaba a comprender entonces por qué la diosa había mandado a Hermes para desdecir todo lo que él había creído, si pensaban dejarlo encerrado. Esperaba que no creyeran que iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados tras escuchar aquella verdad. Estaban empezando a disgustarle los juegos de Atenea. Mientras tanto, el mensajero no había despegado las manos de la pared y tenía los ojos cerrados y los párpados temblando, como si estuviera extrayendo información de la pared. Una vez satisfecho, se movió con gran rapidez y recogió el pequeño martillo, la clave de todo el desaguisado, guardándoselo en un bolsillo. La indignación hizo que sus cejas se fruncieran tanto que se tocaron, y no hicieron falta palabras para expresarla.

\- El momento no es el adecuado, pero vuelvo a jurarte por el Estigio que volveremos a por ti en cuanto nos sea posible. Créeme, no te conviene saber más. Hécate habrá sentido el sondeo y Hera no tardará en venir, así que échate y duerme lo antes posible. Buena suerte.

Lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, y la mano que había intentado agarrarlo sólo notó el calor de su esencia divina al pasar por la grieta, que se cerró inmediatamente con un suave crujido y una luz tenue. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que escuchó nuevamente unos pasos ligeros y apresurados, pero cuando todos los cerrojos habían sido descorridos y sintió la llave girar, él ya había devuelto el catre a su sitio y fingía dormir a pierna suelta. La respiración era pausada, y la posición correcta. Aún así, Hera se quedó un buen rato contemplándolo, quizás sintiendo la energía en el ambiente. Confiaba en que su propia esencia divina tapara la de Hermes.

\- No lo entienden. ¿Cómo podría exponerte como mi hijo? No mereces ser llamado dios.

Y Hefesto siguió inspirando al tiempo, espirando cuando tocaba y siguiendo la pantomima, pero en su estómago se forjaba el odio con la misma maestría con la que forjaría el metal.

* * *

 _¡Segundo capítulo! Ya lo tenía escrito desde hace algún tiempo, por éso vuelve a ser de Hefesto. Sin embargo, tengo planeada más diversidad y alternar dioses diferentes para que cuenten su experiencia personal en la guerra contra Hera, sin desviarse de la historia principal._

 _Ya ha aparecido Hermes, y lo juro por el río Estigio, es el dios más encantador que hay. Con una sonrisa podría enamorar a quien quisiera. Con Atenea te va a costar un poco más, chico... ¡No te rindas! Pero, pese a su apariencia desinteresada y divertida, es un dios que puede convencerte con un par de palabras, siendo el del diálogo. Hay que temerlo._

 _Como ya dije en el primer capítulo, publicaré una tercera parte (ésta será más larga y tiene sorpresa) si hay signos de que alguien lee la historia. ¡Muchas gracias a_ wise owl 26 12 _por comentar!_

 _Sin nada más que añadir, ¡gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	3. Egoísmo en pequeñas dosis

**Palabras:** _3,953._

 **Disclaimer:** _Evidentemente, los dioses griegos no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Egoísmo en pequeñas dosis:**

El tiempo corre de diferente manera para todo el mundo. Mientras que para los mortales, cada día es una aventura en su efímera vida que deben aprovechar al máximo, ignorantes de todo lo que les rodea y aún así felices, para los dioses no significa nada. No podían evitar que los años se confundieran los unos con los otros, y a veces la memoria no daba para abarcar todo lo que habían vivido. Pero no se diferenciaban tanto de los deseos de los humanos. Los dioses, pese a estar demasiado implicados para lograrlo, también deseaban vivir ignorantes de todo el juego de tira y afloja que les rodeaba. Todos menos una.

Atenea consideraba que una vida de ignorancia no merece ser vivida. Las mentiras no son útiles, y lo inútil es desechable. El tiempo es oro, y ella no deseaba desperdiciarlo sólo para encerrarse en una burbuja de falsa comodidad y negación mientras jugaba a las escondidas con los problemas acuciantes. Cuanto más se conoce, menos feliz se es, porque se puede apreciar que el mundo es rematadamente injusto, desigual, pero prefería ser consciente para poder hacer algo en consecuencia y luchar por lo correcto. La alienación no era algo que funcionara con ella, y afortunadamente, tampoco lo hacía con la gente que se rodeaba, al menos, no su mayoría.

Toda guerra necesita sus soldados, pero ese papel es relativamente sencillo, puede ejecutarlo cualquiera. Más que nada, se necesita una mente pensante tras el ejército. Ellos lo sabían. Así, se había convertido en su líder. Incluso aunque algunos de ellos fueran demasiado orgullosos, la habían aceptado unánimemente. Era pura necesidad, pura supervivencia. Al fin y al cabo, su fama la precedía. Su mera existencia estaba amenazada por su linaje, porque su padre tenía las manos muy largas y cogía lo que deseaba, de manera literal, y su esposa, en lugar de castigarlo a él, decidía pagarlo con los frutos de la traición. No eran pocos, tenía que reconocerlo. Pero éso no importaba. No tenían nada que ver, eran las víctimas, con lo que allí se estaba cometiendo una injusticia. Y no era algo que Atenea fuese a tolerar.

Debido a que tenían tanto tiempo, podía perderse de vista que ciertos problemas necesitaban inmediatez, soluciones rápidas. El sol había caído muchas veces desde esa mañana donde Artemisa, con el flequillo oscuro recogido por una banda sencilla y un pequeño martillo en la mano que desprendía poder. Se lo había enseñado, triunfal, sin aliento, sin una palabra, y ella había apreciado en silencio las letras que lo adornaban, que le daban poder. Finalmente había conseguido hacerlo. Cuando algo se le metía a la diosa de la caza entre ceja y ceja, nadie podía quitárselo de la cabeza, pero le había costado años de reflexión y búsqueda para encontrar las memorias de aquél tiempo donde estaba tan unida a Hécate, cuando ésta le había contado todos sus secretos, antes de que se vendiese al lado de Hera por el mejor postor. Ártemis aún guardaba rencor, y comprendía que en cierto modo era una estrategia como cualquier otra para pasar el luto por la falta de su amiga a su lado, tal y como ella trataba de superar el secuestro de Niké.

\- Voy a ver a Padre.

La urgencia se había adueñado de su cuerpo y había cogido sus armas y guardado el artefacto a la carrera, saliendo de la falsa seguridad del hogar a toda prisa. Ella, que normalmente era tan comedida, tratando que no se notara que estaba marchando a buen ritmo más que caminando con su calma habitual. Pero era comprensible. Había aguardado años para liberar al dios, pacientemente, sin urgir a la diosa ni recurrir a Asclepio para que recordara por medios forzosos que podrían acabar dañándola, porque sabía que en él se hallaba la clave para liberarlos a todos, lo que lo impulsaría a todo, el detonante que necesitaban, no tanto por su poder sino por lo que representaba. Y, antes que ellos, para liberarlo a él, al hechizado.

Estaban en una especie de guerra fría con la reina de los dioses, con reglas no escritas que todos los bastardos, como orgullosamente se hacían llamar, debían cumplir. No salir a las calles transitadas por los protectores. No hacerse notar. Si no se busca la involucración, alejarse todo lo posible del Olimpo, y del castillo real. _Haz como que no existes, y realmente dejarás de existir._ Todas esas normas no significaban nada para Atenea. Ella era la única que tenía carta libre para dejarse ver, ir de acá para allá sin que la detuvieran y la llevaran ante Zeus, además de porque plantaría cara a todo aquél que se atreviera siquiera a mirarla más de lo necesario, porque daría el mismo resultado. Ella se presentaría ante su padre, y él la dejaría marchar. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué debía ser especial sobre los demás? Era la líder de un movimiento rebelde contra la esposa del rey y lo reconocía abiertamente, con más motivo aún para retenerla o matarla. Pero Zeus no podría, y éso a Atenea la aliviaba y le dolía a partes iguales, porque conservaba tan poco de sí mismo...

Le suponía un gran esfuerzo traer a la parte de delante del cerebro los recuerdos de los viejos tiempos, donde ningún dios estaba amenazado y Hera soportaba a duras penas ver a todas las pequeñas traiciones con patas, como creía que los percibía, pasearse por el castillo y llamarlo su casa. Sin embargo, el momento en el que la maldita esposa había pactado con Hécate para hechizar a su propio marido lo recordaba con una precisión que dolía. "Si no te vas, acabaré haciéndote daño por su culpa. Ve, hija mía", le había pedido en confidencia, con la mente comenzando a verse sumida por la niebla, sólo a ella. Siempre había sido su preferida, su consejera, por lo que su voz estaba teñida por la angustia. No sabía qué clase de magia habían usado las diosas para hacer que el dios más poderoso de todos perdiera su mente de aquella manera y consintiera siempre a hacer lo que Hera quería, pero Atenea estaba segura de que la mujer era como una serpiente venenosa, y tenía que alejarla de su padre. Podría haberse resignado a su destino, a verlo con la amarga mirada de Hera sobre ella y sabiendo que no podía hacerle nada porque a pesar del hechizo contaba con su protección, pero Zeus no lo merecía. Y todos los demás tampoco, aunque él los olvidara. Por ende, cuando la Cárite menor había huido del castillo con la cantinela del dios escondido, había puesto a Apolo a trabajar, mirando en su futuro, y había arrojado un rayo de luz a sus problemas, cambiando totalmente la estructura de su pensamiento. Sólo tenía que saber cómo abordarlo correctamente.

\- ¿Disfrutando del sol por todos ellos, hermanita?

Su instinto le dijo que enseñara los dientes y gruñera a la fornida figura de Ares, pero éso sería darle lo que quería, y se negaba fervientemente a darle cualquier satisfacción a ese impresentable, ese traidor. No todos los dioses habían tomado su bando en la separación. Los más poderosos, Hades, Posidón y sus respectivas cortes se habían retirado del conflicto, aunque creía que el señor del Inframundo se había visto involucrado indirectamente por parte de su mujer, la idealista, joven y decidida Perséfone. Otros, aunque eran una minoría, acudían al castillo ofreciendo sus servicios, como Hécate, o alegando los lazos familiares que los unían, como Ares, y por consiguiente Afrodita, su hijo, Eros, y las Cárites restantes y las Musas, que formaban parte de su séquito. Debía ser duro para la joven, Aglaya, pero cada uno cargaba con su propio duelo. Al menos ella no había perdido un padre, porque Zeus no se había comportado como tal. No debía caer en las comparaciones.

Ignoró a su hermanastro con bastante éxito, siguiendo un camino recto como si no lo hubiera escuchado, sin dejar que su mandíbula temblara ni un ápice. Franqueó las enormes columnas de la entrada y el amplio espacio del salón del trono la acogió, viéndose inundada por los recuerdos enterrados. Allí habían estado los jarrones que Artemisa y Apolo habían roto en sus aventuras, y allá su biblioteca particular, con miles y miles de estanterías, y los jardines de Dioniso y Deméter. Aquella puerta daba a una sala igualmente amplia con una larguísima mesa donde se reunía el Consejo de los Doce para tomar las decisiones que concernían a los humanos, o para mediar sobre alguna rencilla entre ellos, entre Ares y ella misma, normalmente. Ni entonces se llevaban bien. Pocas cosas permanecían iguales: Entre ellas, el fuego del hogar, que seguía en el centro de la habitación, con una Hestia visiblemente mustia que la saludó amablemente, y ella sólo siguió su camino tras asegurarse de que estaba bien; Y dos grandes tronos, sólo uno de ellos ocupado.

\- Atenea, hija mía. Comenzaba a pensar que ya no regresarías. Acércate.

El rostro de su padre seguía siendo al que estaba acostumbrada: pómulos anchos, nariz recta, mandíbula fuerte, y ligada a su apariencia madura, una eterna arruga entre sus cejas. El cabello claro y liso que caía sobre sus hombros, ¿era menos abundante o sólo se lo parecía? ¿Qué le estaban haciendo esas brujas? ¿Podía un dios envejecer? Zeus parecía mucho más cansado cuando la abrazó, pero la fuerza con la que sus brazos la rodearon era la misma. Anhelante, nostálgica, se reconoció en sus actos. Lo dejó ir antes de que los sentimientos tiñeran su objetividad, y lo miró directamente a los ojos, del color de un cielo tormentoso. Tenía que seguir con el plan.

\- Padre, quiero verla. No intentaré llevármela. Sólo he de comprobar que está bien.

No fue necesario que jurara por el Estigio, pues él la creía, pero éso no lo detuvo de agitar la cabeza con prontitud, como siempre que intentaba convencerlo de que la guiara hacia Niké. No sabía por qué, pero en esa parte el hechizo era inflexible. Y era su trabajo hacer que cediera, era vital, pero sería terriblemente doloroso. Con la diosa de la victoria de su lado, no tendría nada con lo que trabajar. No podía vencerla, era demasiado poderosa, lo quisiera ella o no. Niké, siempre envuelta en las guerras de los demás. Cogió la mano de Zeus y la puso en su mejilla con delicadeza, que brilló como una supernova mientras se transformaba, su figura se hacía más pequeña y las caderas más redondeadas, sus orejas afiladas y escamosas, sus ojos grandes y llenos de prudencia y sensatez. La sonrisa era mucho más humilde de lo que nunca podría ser la de Atenea.

\- Te lo ruego, Zeus. Te suplico que me guíes hasta la diosa Niké.

La determinación tembló en el gesto del dios de los cielos al escucharla tan paciente y abnegada, y apretó los puños, tragando aire como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. Nunca había recurrido a Metis en sus peticiones, le parecía muy rastrero, una puñalada trapera, pues era consciente del arrepentimiento que su padre sentía por el cruel trato a su primera mujer debido a las palabras envenenadas de Gea y Urano, pero era necesario. Un plan no tenía por qué ser limpio de principio a fin. Zeus abrió la boca, el velo del hechizo luchando por rasgarse en vano, cuando Hera entró en escena. La esperaba, y no se sorprendió, pero la esposa dio un brinco al reconocerla y salvó las distancias que las separaban tan rápido que no se pudo escuchar el murmullo de su túnica al caminar. La cogió del brazo que presionaba la mano de su marido contra la mejilla de la supuesta titánide y la alejó de él con firmeza, dedicándole al dios una sonrisa suave.

\- ¿Estás bien, amor mío? Se te nota agotado. Ve a descansar.

La orden no tuvo efecto en Atenea, pero su padre la obedeció al instante, mirando brevemente hacia atrás antes de salir de la estancia. Había visto anhelo, pero éso no importaba. Cuadró los hombros y recogió su lanza del suelo, cambiando a su antiguo ser, notando que su cabello se volvía más largo y ondulado y su cuerpo más alto, listo para ser usado. Hera parecía enfadada, lo cual era tan previsible que no necesitaba a Apolo para que se lo chivara. A nadie le gusta intuir esa mirada de fascinación en los ojos de la persona que se ama, mucho menos a la celosa diosa del matrimonio.

Comenzó a caminar con soltura, tanta que la esposa se quedó clavada en el sitio unos segundos, considerándolo natural. Dejó la estancia antes de que pudiera reaccionar, y ya bajaba unas angostas escaleras interminables cuando la otra salió de su parálisis, considerando más importante perseguirla que llamar a los guardias. Para lo astuta que era, no destacaba por su brillantez bajo presión. Atenea era mucho más rápida y ágil que ella, y llegó primera al larguísimo pasillo, guiándose por la potente magia que desprendía una puerta que por pequeña llamaba la atención, de la misma naturaleza que el martillo que llevaba bien escondido.

A partir de ahí, fue coser y cantar. Montar el paripé delante del dios desconocido era menos duro que engañar a su padre, y también sembrar la duda en la mente de Hera. Disfrutaba de ese tipo de misiones, donde podía devolverle una pizca de la incertidumbre en la que había sumido su vida desde aquel fatídico día. Ocurrió muy rápidamente, y aunque salió de allí satisfecha, con la mirada violeta de Hécate sobre ella, juraba que los augurios de Apolo necesitarían un empujón para cumplirse. El hombre estaba muy convencido de que Helios salía y se ponía detrás de su madre, y era natural. No le había enseñado más que mentiras, estaba segura. Por éso, hacía falta un refuerzo, que no tardó en sonreírle desde la oscuridad. Con una señal más, volvió a la casa mucho más tranquila.

Las horas se le hicieron más largas que nunca. Sabía que el martillo tenía que obrar su magia y su lucha primitiva contra la sofisticación de la hechicera, pero a juzgar por la ilusión de la cazadora, sería la llave. Se enfrascó en una acalorada discusión con Zelos sobre la razón por la cual aún no había traído a su hermana a casa, pero fue tan efímera y repetitiva que no consiguió distraer su mente mucho más que la que tuvo posteriormente con Dioniso. Al parecer, celebrar fiestas con una Cárite y el dios de la música no era lo todo lo entretenido que él desearía, él quería a las Musas y a Afrodita. "Oh, disculpa que interfiera en tus planes, sé que son mucho más importantes que la guerra", le espetó, girando la cabeza para ignorarlo y yendo a tenderse al diván. Sinceramente, compadecía a la mujer de ese borracho.

Conversaba con una preocupada Aglaya sobre las pobres condiciones de Hefesto cuando su refuerzo hizo acto de presencia, deteniendo sus veloces pasos en la puerta y llamando a la puerta de aquel modo tan característico: dos toques leves y rápidos, un corto lapso de tiempo, otro golpe más fuerte por si no se le había escuchado. Todos estaban esperando la llegada de Hermes en el salón, pero sólo Kratos se molestó en aletear e ir a abrirle, rezongando que los demás eran demasiado vagos para su propio bien. Éste, como siempre, llevaba la sonrisa permanente en los labios, y los saludó a todos con vigor antes de ladear levemente la cabeza en dirección a la biblioteca, que les servía como despacho. Atenea saltó fuera de su asiento y abrió el camino para ambos, mientras que los demás se dispersaron. Si el mensajero volvía de tan buen humor, era que la misión había acabado en éxito. No se esperaba menos del dios de los embaucadores.

\- ¿Qué tal está Hestia?

Podría parecer una pregunta para abrir tema de conversación, pero era realmente importante para Hermes. Él era con toda seguridad el sobrino favorito de la diosa del hogar, le guardaba un cariño especial. Antiguamente, se pasaba a visitarla siempre que el trabajo le dejaba, dándole algo de presencia a la diosa olvidada con frecuencia por todos, tomándola como un objeto más de la decoración, una persona que no podía dejar ese lugar. Allí estaba lo que debía ser el hogar de los dioses, y allí tenía que seguir, aunque le doliera en el alma ser testigo de una pelea familiar. Hestia era la mediadora, y como tal su cometido era apaciguarlos y recordarles los buenos momentos, pero en una familia como la suya, brillaban por su ausencia.

\- Triste, pero sana. No la ha tocado.

Se inclinó hacia delante en su silla para apoyar la mano en su hombro, mostrando su solidaridad, transmitiéndole un implícito "No dejaremos que la toquen", y Hermes suspiró, manteniendo una sonrisa resignada, apoyando la mano en la de la diosa. No podía hacer nada por controlar las condiciones de vida de la diosa de la victoria, pero podía intentarlo con su tía. Por más que Hestia fuera hermana de Hera, representaba un hogar que a la soberana se le antojaba falso, unos valores muy difuminados que representaban una sociedad lentamente perdida en el tiempo. Atenea le daba la razón. No eran una familia estructurada ni mucho menos. Sólo se llevaban bien a pares. Apolo y Artemisa, Hermes y Hestia, Ares y Afrodita. Había tensión y rencor de más, traiciones y derrotas acumuladas a lo largo de los siglos, pero consideraba vital que entre los Olímpicos hubiera cierta cordialidad, cuanto menos, para mantener el orden. Ése era su trabajo.

\- Está bien. Entremos en materia. ¿Lo ha visto Apolo?

\- Es posible, pero está en tierra de mortales, Artemisa tenía cosas que hacer hoy. Te escucho.

Ambos volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales, meramente profesionales, Atenea con la espalda recta y los dedos entrelazados sobre su regazo, Hermes moviendo las manos como si estuviera recitando uno de sus discursos. Se le notaba la práctica, y a la diosa de la sabiduría siempre le había agradado aquella facilidad para expresarse, para convencer, para mantener una buena conversación. Era el único entre los Olímpicos al que se había molestado por volver de su lado, pero no le había hecho falta mucho: Tratándose de su supervivencia, Hermes haría lo que hiciera falta, incluso si era poco ético. De hecho, lo poco ético era su territorio. Decidió aceptar sus diferencias lo mejor que fue capaz cuando le pidió que fuera su segundo al mando, y pese a que él fuera azar y ella lógica, él oportunismo y ella justicia, tenían una meta conjunta, y éso era más importante que cualquier pequeña rencilla.

\- Dijiste que lo mantuviera impersonal, pero no comprendo por qué. ¿No se volverá contra nosotros si no le mostramos un mínimo de bienvenida?

\- Vamos a mostrarle que nos sentimos muy felices de tenerlo en nuestras filas, cuando se encuentre entre nosotros. Necesita sentirse solo y desamparado, que piense que no tiene a nadie. Entonces, nosotros seremos los que le tenderemos la mano hacia la verdad y la libertad, y nos apreciará por ello, mucho más que por unas pocas palabras amables en una celda de la que saldrá... Enseguida.

Había expuesto sus tejemanejes con claridad y una sinceridad tan desbordante que los hacía parecer justamente lo que eran: fríos, metódicos y calculadores. Nada podía escaparse de su sitio, ni un cabello fuera del recogido, ni un clavo suelto la harían flaquear. Sus planes eran el motivo de sus desvelos, más valía que fueran buenos. No buenos, sino perfectos. Era lo que se esperaba de un líder, y vivía por las expectativas, y por la aprobación personal. Atenea era su jueza más estricta. Sin embargo, Hermes frunció el ceño. La diosa supuso, y sabía que no se equivocaba porque no era la primera vez, que no le había gustado la manera en la que se había expresado, como si aquéllo fuera otro reto para ella, uno especialmente largo y complejo. Pero no le gustaba andarse con florituras ni rodeos. Era directa con lo que debía serlo, más en aquel ambiente donde se sentía cómoda para expresarse.

\- No podemos sacarlo así de rápido. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

\- Sé que necesitamos que sienta aversión hacia Hera de manera genuina, por sus propios motivos, para que se sienta emocionalmente involucrado con la causa, y que aquí el desarrollo del sentimiento se vería altamente comprometido por la influencia de los demás, pero no por éso me gustan más tus métodos, Atenea. Ese hombre ya ha tenido su buena parte de sufrimiento de por vida.

\- No me vengas con moralismos. Aquí todos hemos sufrido, y seguiremos haciéndolo. Es por ésto que luchamos, ¿o es que no lo recuerdas, hijo de Maya?

Los nudillos de Hermes se pusieron blancos de la tensión que guardaba en sus palmas. Lo primero que había hecho Hera tras controlar a Zeus había sido hacerle recitar todas las mujeres, humanas o diosas, que hubieran tenido una relación mínimamente íntima con él. Todos los escondrijos de sus amantes, revelados. Después, hacerlas matar no había sido difícil. Había sido el primer toque de atención de la tiranía, y Atenea y Artemisa tuvieron que apartarlo de Ares, puesto que intentó asesinar a Hera con sus manos desnudas y ciego de rabia. Él sí que se sentía emocionalmente involucrado, pero al menos, en calidad de mensajero, podía visitar a su madre de año en año, que parecía feliz en las islas Afortunadas. Abrió las manos lentamente a la vez que dejaba escapar el aire iracundo que no podía controlar, y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, recostándose contra el respaldo y cambiando completamente de tercio. Una vez decidida la sentencia, nada les impedía charlar como dos amigos normales.

\- Dentro de unos meses es tu cumpleaños. ¿Me harás caso esta vez y pedirás algo para ti?

\- Pido para mí. Me permito ser egoísta en mi cumpleaños, aunque después de tantos, ya pierde el sentido...

\- ¿Es egoísta pedir que todos podamos salir sin ser arrestados? Normalmente puedo seguirte, pero creo que ésta vez tus pensamientos van más rápidos que los míos.

Había vuelto su expresión habitual, con la cual sonreía con todo el rostro, y Atenea se permitió examinar mejor a su compañero. Esos hoyuelos en ambas mejillas, que le hacían parecer mucho más joven de lo que debería. Las comisuras ligeramente elevadas, en una mueca de diversión permanente, labios finos y cuestionable ingenuidad que la hacía querer sonreír a ella también. Era muy fácil en esos momentos olvidarse de que eran aliados por una causa, y no amigos de verdad, no confidentes, sólo un general y un consejero. Era muy fácil sentirse herida por ello cuando lo recordaba.

Hermes era el dios mensajero. Estaba acostumbrado a viajar, a probar sus tretas para pasar un buen rato. Él era plenamente feliz si el futuro involucraba su libertad. No venía en su naturaleza estar encerrado como un pájaro al que le han cortado las alas y tiene que conformarse con dar saltos cortos y lastimeros, escondiéndose, actuando desde las sombras. Por él, y por tantos otros como él, Atenea pedía su deseo. Para que Dioniso y Pan disfrutaran de su fiesta anual. Para que la Cárite pudiera ver a sus hermanas. Para que Artemisa pudiera ver al suyo. Cualquiera no vería el egoísmo en el acto, pero Atenea sonrió con misterio mientras se levantaba de su silla y le deseaba unas buenas noches a Hermes. En los días de su cumpleaños, acaparaba al dios por completo. Él era su regalo.

* * *

 _He decidido que subiré todos los jueves un nuevo capítulo. A la historia todavía le queda bastante... ¿Quién iba a decir que se haría tan larga? Pero estoy de lo más a gusto escribiéndola, así que no tengo problema._

 _Atenea es mi diosa favorita, creo que se nota por lo mucho que he escrito sobre ella. Tan fuerte e independiente e inteligente... Y estaba deseando escribir lo que piensa de Hermes, y de Zeus. Tengo un headcanon de que Zeus no pudo superar a Metis, muy influenciado por las historias de_ Zelda, _en la aplicación Tapastic de cómics originales. Os las recomiendo muchísimo._

 _Sin nada más que añadir, ¡gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	4. Una promesa que cumplir

**Palabras:** _2,979._

 **Disclaimer:** _Evidentemente, los dioses griegos no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Una promesa que cumplir:**

El Inframundo estaba revuelto. Revuelo, murmullos sorprendidos a espaldas del rey. "Hace tanto tiempo que no nos visita la reina Perséfone..." y "¿Le importará a Hades siquiera no ver a su mujer?" sin cesar. Y no podían acertar más. Le molestaba, y mucho. Esa estúpida rencilla en el cielo estaba durando demasiado y, si bien en un principio había sido agradable ver a Zeus como un juguete de Hera, pues le valía de escarmiento de siglos y siglos sintiéndose superior a sus hermanos mayores, si se sumaba Perséfone a la ecuación de la guerra, la cosa no era tan entretenida. Los años de preocupación estaban haciéndolo más arisco y descuidado. Justamente por éso había mandado a su emisario no hacía mucho, a lo sumo diez primaveras, para que la cuidara y lo informara. No colaboraba con los bastardos en absoluto, pero sospechaba que Atenea y Hermes reconocían su mano tras Thanatos. Y, desde luego, había vuelto con noticias jugosas. Nuevo dios. Una líder emocionada y segura. Un rescate que le habían encomendado por su facilidad de deslizarse por las sombras.

Hades contemplaba sus avances desde su portal, que hedía a magia negra, cortesía de Hécate. Aquella diosa era una oportunista, y él no tenía nada que opinar. Cada uno gestionaba sus podere como quería, y le venía bien, no podía objetar, pero había escogido en bando perdedor. A través de la oscuridad pudo observar a Hefesto, trabajando y quejándose de las "estúpidas campanas". Marcaban los días que quedaban para el Anthesterion y la fiesta anual en el Olimpo, pero éso no podía él saberlo. Además, sabía por experiencia que esperar, aparte de tedioso, era agobiante. Al menos, en las veces que había echado un vistazo, no se le notaba culpable al mentir a Hera. En absoluto. En cada desprecio suyo, él respondía como siempre, bajando la cabeza y disculpándose hasta que a la diosa le resultaba que se había humillado suficiente y cerraba la puerta tras una larga mirada de sospecha que se fue apagando conforme pasaron las semanas, porque sabía que debía hacerlo para alcanzar la ansiada libertad. Chico listo. Un sólo minuto en el mundo exterior habían dado un giro brusco a su existencia. Soñaba con espacios abiertos, anhelaba respirar el aire fresco y puro, que a su opinión estaba muy sobrevalorado. Hasta quería correr, aunque con sus piernas débiles de nacimiento y su espalda maltratada por el trabajo, no era una buena idea. Y por éso, día tras día, hacía una pequeña muesca cada vez que Hera bajaba a bajarle la comida.

Pero en su rostro sentía aumentar la duda, la pregunta no formulada: ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaban exactamente? Hermes había dicho que lo sacarían en cuanto fuera posible. El escurridizo Hermes lo había timado con sus dobles sentidos, ni siquiera era una especificación. Era más bien un "Cuando no nos suponga ningún riesgo, y éso podría tardar años de nuevo, volveremos", ¿verdad? Ese era el juego del dios de las mentiras, su especialidad. Al dios del Inframundo, acostumbrado a tratar con él, le divertía un poco. Por otra parte, Hefesto debía entender que si no estaban seguros no le dieran fecha, dejando de lado el sentimiento de abandono. No sabía si podría aguantar las ganas de responder a Hera en los últimos días que él no era ninguna desgracia, y que la culpa de que no fuera tan hermoso como los otros dioses era exclusivamente suya y que la asumiera, lo veía con muchas ganas. Su hermana siempre había sido insufrible.

Al menos, su último trabajo lo tenía completamente absorto. Había comenzado a mostrar interés en dar su mayor esfuerzo y probar hasta dónde podían llegar sus habilidades. Aquéllo era lo que se le daba bien, para lo que había nacido, y debía explotarlo al máximo. Así pues, martilleaba y moldeaba con gran ayuda de su toque mágico, su imaginación, y sus ganas de poner la cabeza en otro lado. Pero volvía a los dioses de manera inconsciente. Estaba fabricando unas sandalias. Éstas eran de lo más sencillas, algo que nadie miraría dos veces, pero cuando añadió las alas, parecían una cosa completamente diferente. Parecían reales y útiles. Puso los pies torpemente sobre ellas, porque no le cabían, y pensó en que deseaba volar más que nada, y funcionó. Fue un vuelo patético, lleno de baches en el aire, que acabó resintiendo sus rodillas por la caída brusca, pero para alguien ligero sería lo más cerca que podría estar del cielo sin pertenecer originalmente a él.

\- ¿Ya te has divertido lo suficiente?

La voz, profunda e indiferente, pertenecía a la presencia que había fluido de la pared. Thanatos, de cabello tan fino y rubio que parecía blanco, era insultantemente rápido, y los restos de luz que se unían a sus manos y pies para formar una figura completa eran marfil, con grandes trazas de negro completamente opaco. Hefesto frunció las cejas, y se leía en sus ojos: ¿Amigo o enemigo? ¿Qué problema tenía Atenea con mandar siempre personas diferentes? Se sentiría más cómodo si tratara con Hermes, aunque también desearía hacerle más preguntas y recriminarle el tiempo. La diosa pensaba en todo, e incluso estando, hipotéticamente, de su lado, era irritante cómo podía anticiparlo todo. Daba la impresión de que podría resolver cualquier conflicto con mover un par de hilos de sus marionetas. Atenea era peligrosa.

\- ¿Estás preparado? Pues no perdamos el tiempo.

No tenía el martillo en la mano y no había una grieta en la pared. Los hechizos de Hécate no significaban mucho para él. Vio cómo cerraba los ojos y tomaba una honda respiración, y el otro dios hizo lo mismo, concentrándose. Tenía que encontrar la escisión, por pequeña que fuera, pero en su mente, lo primordial era el deseo de salir. Se imaginó como un clavo encerrado en un globo, que iba creciendo, acumulando metal lleno de óxido y suciedad, hasta tocar la pared de la cueva, de su globo particular. Se enfrentó a una gran resistencia. La delgada pared de plástico del globo era imposiblemente fuerte y no sentía que pudiera romperla. Sorprendentemente, sintió cómo su cuerpo se convertía en líquido, y luego en vapor, de manera muy diferente a cuando Hermes había hecho que pasara a través de la grieta. El rey suspiró. Sólo esperaba que no le dejara el suelo encharcado de vómito. Un viaje por las sombras para un inexperto podía dejarlo indispuesto.

Tal y como había vaticinado, Hefesto se presentó ante él respirando de manera dificultosa, su piel morena se había tornado pálida y hasta verdosa,y tenía las manos apoyadas en las rodillas. Bueno, bueno, ¿y ésta era el arma definitiva de Atenea? ¿La diosa de la guerra estaba retrasando tanto la lucha para entrenarlo o porque le tenía miedo a la derrota? No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se irguió y echó una ojeada a su alrededor, lo cual era ciertamente admirable, y un gran esfuerzo por su parte para guardar la compostura. Lo que vería le haría pensar que aquéllo no era el mundo exterior ni de lejos. Se encontraban en el salón del trono del Inframundo. Suelo de reluciente obsidiana, paredes de ónice con minerales preciosos incrustados, una gran lámpara de granates que daba una luz un tanto tétrica a sus rostros y le aportaba color al tono fantasmal del rey, enmarcado por una cortina de cabello liso y oscuro como la tinta. Sus uñas contra el trono resonaban rítmicamente a lo largo de la habitación, y acompañaron a la voz grave de Hefesto.

\- Ésto no es lo que Hermes me había prometido. -Traspasó con la mirada a Thanatos, que se había inclinado para saludarlo, servil como siempre, indiferente a los reproches. De alguna manera, el dios del fuego parecía más exasperado que enfadado.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

\- ¿No te ha dicho tu madre quién soy?

Era más fácil dejarlo en la ignorancia toda su existencia. Sinceramente, ¿cómo creía Hera que su plan podía funcionar a largo plazo? Zeus tenía muchos, muchísimos enemigos, pero ella no quería convocarlos, no quería quitarlo del medio, sino someterlo a su merced, torturarlo. Unos siglos estaba bien, pero el cielo ya clamaba a su legítimo propietario. El amor nunca le había sentado bien a la diosa del matrimonio. Y el poder, menos aún. Hades rompió el silencio tras un buen rato observándolo. No estaba relajado, y no debía hacerlo, pero tampoco temblaba en su presencia. Podía salvarse algo de él.

\- Soy Hades, dios de los muertos y las riquezas, rey del Inframundo que pisas. Hera es mi hermana, al igual que Zeus.

El dios del fuego pareció mirar a su alrededor con nuevos ojos, impresionado de alguien con un dominio tan vasto. Y Zeus creía que estaba celoso de que le hubiera tocado el Inframundo en el reparto tras la muerte de Cronos... Nadie temería tanto su nombre como el del hermano mayor. Pensó muy bien las palabras antes de soltarlas, reteniéndolas cautelosamente y valorando su poder.

\- Bien. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Su subordinado, que ya se había alzado y retirado prudentemente hasta que llegara su turno, aguardaba con expresión relajada en su lugar alejado, y pudo apreciar el destello de su dientadura al sonreír. Directo al grano, seco, sin ningún miedo. En un lugar de su mente, le molestaba que no mostrara el respeto que debiera ante él, un rey, y sí ante su madre, una orgullosa con complejo de superioridad, pero Hades no habría criado jamás a las pocas hijas que tenía en el desprecio y la inferioridad para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Macaria y Melínoe eran las princesas más malcriadas que podía haber. Perséfone se deshacía en cuidados, alegando que sólo las tenía a ellas dos y a él allí abajo, y Hades no podía resistirse a la sonrisa llena de vitalidad de su esposa. Aunque con tanta amabilidad, la diosa de la muerte estaba pidiendo con creciente insistencia que su esposo, Thanatos, regresara a casa. Tener que negarle su deseo era otra de las cosas dolorosas con las que lidiaba.

\- Sólo te pido que entregues un mensaje.

Se levantó del trono, bajando a su propio ritmo los escasos escalones que lo alzaban por encima del huésped forzado, y se acercó a él con paso firme y elegante, inherente por tantos años de reinado. Frente a frente estaban casi a la misma altura, siendo Hades un poco más bajo que su sobrino, pero la figura de uno era notablemente más robusta que la del otro, liviano, no por ello menos amenazador. Los ojos negros no demostraban expresión alguna cuando hizo gala de su voz, convincente y tranquila.

\- Perséfone se ha alejado de mi lado mucho tiempo. Debe volver, pero tiene la errónea sensación de que debe ayudar a sus hermanos a vencer a Hera. Por lo cual, puedes comunicarle a Hermes que dispondrá de cierta... Ayuda mía, si llegamos a un trato.

Al fin y al cabo, él era el único que podía ir y volver del Inframundo sin tener que quedarse. Dejaría ir a Hefesto porque él mismo lo había arrastrado hasta allí por inmediación de Thanatos, que se acercaba al dúo, pero quien entraba en sus dominios no salía jamás, con la clara excepción del mensajero de los dioses y su esposa Perséfone. Una chispa de diversión brilló en la oscuridad del monarca, que había recordado una petición, y esbozó una sonrisa breve e irónica.

\- También puedes comentarle a Atenea que Posidón lleva mucho tiempo sin verla y apreciaría una charla.

Dicho lo cual, colocó las manos sobre uno de los hombros de cada dios y las dirigió al cielo, como si propulsara su esencia, y éso hacía. No se le ocurría definición mejor. Caminó hasta la ancha copa incrustada de rubíes para deshacerse de los restos que el procedimiento dejaba en sus manos, los de Thanatos claros y oscuros, los de Hefesto más claros de manera generalizada, no antes de que Macaria lo viera. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio a su hija cruzarse de brazos y suspirar, triste y lánguida, cerrando unos ojos grises tan claros que apenas podía diferenciarse el iris del globo ocular. Toda ella era similar a una luciérnaga, demasiado luminosa para aquel mundo, como si no perteneciera a él.

\- Padre, no es justo. Podrías mandar a Hipnos. O mandarme a mí también... Los echo tanto de menos.

La naturaleza de su hija menor era dulce y sacrificada, pero la añoranza era demasiada. Thanatos y Macaria siempre habían estado juntos desde el principio, desde el mismo nacimiento de ésta última, y aunque al principio a Hades no le había hecho ninguna gracia ver a su niña profesar afecto fuera de la familia, había pensado que era mucho mejor él, que se hubiera prendado de un dios del mar o del cielo y se la hubieran llevado lejos de él. ¿Podía considerársele un hipócrita? Él conocía el sufrimiento de su hermana Deméter por no tener a Perséfone, lo compartía con ella, pero no podía evitar desear tenerla cerca, porque la amaba, y tras una larga existencia de soledad, creía merecerla. Y tal y como comprendía a la diosa de la agricultura, y ella a él, comprendía al dios de la muerte. Para ambos, Macaria y Perséfone eran oasis de paz y alegría en aquel mundo tan gris, vacío y monótono, una contraparte necesaria a ellos para llevarlos por el buen camino.

\- Lo sé, pero te necesito aquí. Estamos saturados.

El rango de acción de la diosa era limitado: Sólo conducía a las almas a los campos Elíseos y las islas Afortunadas, y quizás por éso siempre estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y darles la buena noticia de que habían hecho el bien suficiente en sus vidas mortales para tener una buena existencia tras su muerte. Pero últimamente había tenido que hacer el trabajo de Thanatos junto a las Keres, los espíritus femeninos de la muerte violenta, y llevar a muchas más almas que, en el mejor de los casos, no habían hecho nada especial y acababan en los Asfódelos, y en el peor, eran los criminales más crueles que uno pudiera pensar, y debía guiarlos de todas maneras, y ser testigo de las torturas que Thanatos tenía que ver todos los días en los campos de castigo de Tártaro. Ese dios sí que tenía la sangre fría... Y no era una persona a la que él deseaba que su hija menor se acercara.

Escuchar el susurro agónico de los fantasmas que crecía y crecía le dio una idea aproximada de la hora que era en tierra de mortales: Helios se estaba alzando, y como tal, la avalancha de almas en pena que acompañaba a Melínoe volvía tras una larga noche de insuflar miedo en los corazones de los seres humanos. Su cabello gris oscuro revoloteaba tras ella, etéreo como ella, y reía a carcajadas, seguramente debido al último fantasma que había matado del susto y se había unido a su colección. Tenía un sentido del humor muy peculiar. Les dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, mitad blanca y mitad negra, mitad luz y mitad oscuridad, mitad Perséfone y mitad Hades. Melínoe era un recordatorio constante de que la necesitaba. La hija mayor acogió a su hermana entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, que tomaba consistencia, girándola en el aire.

\- ¡Vamos, Ari, sonríe un poco! -La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios fue insatisfactoria y forzada, y Melíone frunció el ceño, posándola en el suelo.- Yo también echo de menos a mamá, pero no me paso el día lloriqueando.

Fue el turno de Macaria de entrecerrar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos, ofendida, con la sangre comenzando a arremolinarse en sus mejillas.- ¡Yo no lloriqueo! ¡Papá...!

\- Basta. -Hades no había alzado la voz, pero no lo necesitaba. Tenía la autoridad que necesitaba impregnada en su tono habitual, hecho a dar órdenes. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su charla con Hefesto, sus ojos derrochaban afecto. Abrió los brazos, y ambas se refugiaron en ellos sin perder un segundo, los fantasmas dispersándose para alejarse del dios del Inframundo mientras temblaban en su presencia. Disfrutó de su cercanía y su calor familiar y las besó en lo alto de la cabeza.- Vuestra madre volverá pronto y no querrá encontrarse con unas niñas, sino con diosas merecedoras de ser sus hijas y que hagan su trabajo. Macaria, las Keres van a comenzar la ronda. Melínoe, estoy seguro de que a Tártaro le gustará tenerte por los campos de castigo. Mantenéos ocupadas.

Dicho y hecho. Con un par de pasos y un salto, Macaria se convirtió al vuelo en un torbellino de luz que giraba y se deslizaba hacia el punto exacto para comenzar a recoger las nuevas almas con sus desagradables compañeras, y Melínoe estuvo más que feliz de volverse de nuevo etérea y flotar con rapidez hasta los dominios del callado y tenebroso Tártaro. Ellos, a diferencia de Perséfone y Hades o Macaria y Thanatos, eran tan parecidos en algunos aspectos que daban miedo cuando estaban juntos: las bromas crueles, la moral corrupta, la capacidad de disfrutar inflingiendo dolor y muerte. Tal para cual.

Sabiéndose solo, Hades dejó escapar un largo suspiro entre dientes. Chasqueó los dedos, consiguiendo que las paredes se colmaran de más piedras preciosas que hacían resplandecer la habitación de colores vivos. Perséfone adoraba cuando llenaba la caverna de vida artificial, especialmente debido a que flor del exterior que intentaba hacer crecer, flor que perecía entre sus dedos. No tanto así como las del Inframundo, oscuras y grandes, de aspecto venenoso, que necesitaban poca atención. El rey había ordenado cuidarlas con mimo en su ausencia. Quería que lo primero que viera fuera un palacio tal y como lo había dejado, y unas puertas tan abiertas como los brazos de sus hijas y los suyos propios.

\- Pronto. Muy pronto, Perséfone.

Y era una promesa.

* * *

 _¡Por fin, la familia de Hades! En este capítulo he intentado explicarla vagamente, sin detenerme demasiado, así como dar a conocer unas cuantas figuras relevantes del Inframundo. Básicamente, el día a día de Hades. El pobre tiene que aguantar muchas cosas._

 _Pese a que las versiones más estrictas de los mitos retratan a los reyes del Hades como un matrimonio sin hijos, fue ver una ilustración de_ Arbetta _(podéis encontrarla en Deviantart) y empezar a gustarme el concepto del dios con dos niñas mimadas a las que educa con rectitud y cariño. Macaria, en mi cabeza, es literalmente como en las ilustraciones de_ Arbetta _, aunque Melínoe dista más de su modelo._

 _Sin nada más que añadir, ¡gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	5. Un recién llegado a la Aurora

**Palabras** : _2,268._

 **Disclaimer:** _Evidentemente, los dioses griegos no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Un recién llegado a la Aurora:**

Con la llegada del Anthesterion, y con él un nuevo año, Artemisa era plenamente consciente de cuál era su deber. Se había acordado así desde el inicio de la guerra. Como diosa poderosa y principal, era estar con ellos y proporcionarles de sus habilidades. Pero, conociendo a Hera como lo hacían, y sabiendo por algunos de los dioses que muchas personas con las que se habían relacionado habían muerto en ataques repentinos de monstruos que llevaban el nombre de la reina de los cielos, Artemisa no había podido dejar atrás a sus cazadoras. Eran sus compañeras, con ellas compartía su vida, de una manera mucho más sencilla, honesta y libre que una pareja. Algunas habían estado con ella siglos, toda su vida como inmortal. Era difícil, muy difícil matar a una cazadora, y por tanto seguían con sus largas existencias en agradable camaradería. Sin embargo, sus compañeros divinos también precisaban de sus servicios, algunos que nadie más podía darles, la magia que sabía gracias a Hécate, y ella no se podía dividir, aunque lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas cuando se le propuso la solución.

Adoraba a su hermano. Era un pilar, el único a quien consideraba su familia en la extensa enredadera de sangre divina diluida. Un referente de alegría, de una vida mucho más sencilla. Admiraba sus habilidades con el arco, que compartían, y también su facilidad componiendo música que parecía escrita con el corazón en la palma de la mano, y su don para la profecía, que lo hacía sabio sin que fardara de ello, y su capacidad de curar y causar enfermedades y heridas. Pero decir que no se le daban bien las chicas era un eufemismo. Era demasiado enamoradizo y celoso, y le molestaba que no se hubiera sugerido otra idea. Cofiaba en Apolo para cuidarlas físicamente, pero pobre de quien se enamorara, pensaba año tras año.

Las cazadoras se volvían insistentes, rogando que no se fuera. Su lugarteniente, Glykeria, se lo había rogado encarecidamente, respaldada por Nikoleta, Zenobia y otras muchas. Despreciaban a los hombres debido a su juramento, y Apolo era uno especialmente pesado. Convivir con él a rachas era mucho pedir, pero era por su seguridad. Aún tenía sus súplicas en los oídos y la risa resignada de su hermano cuando comenzó el ascenso al mundo de los inmortales, directa al hogar. Todos los días uno de Anthesterion abrían la puerta para el gemelo correspondiente, pero aquél no era uno cualquiera. Se había dado carta blanca para liberar a Hefesto, tres meses tras sus visitas fugaces, y debía de estar dentro, porque los niveles de energía de la magia estaban crepitando en su máxima potencia. Al saber los secretos de la propia armadura de la casa, pudo entrar sin problemas y comprobar que, efectivamente, se hallaban reunidos, porque en el salón sólo se escuchaba los gruñidos de Dioniso y las carcajadas de Pan mientras jugaban a los dados. Al percatarse de su presencia, las orejas del dios de la vida salvaje se irguieron y le dedicó una mueca divertida donde mostraba una afilada dentadura reluciente. Le señaló con una ligera cabezada hacia a la biblioteca, dando una dirección clara gracias a sus cuernos de carnero, y ella agradeció la información brevemente y siguió las indicaciones hasta llegar a la puerta, que golpeó con firmeza.

\- Adelante, Artemisa.

La voz de Aglaya sonaba segura de quién se encontraba detrás de la puerta, lo cual le arrancó una sonrisa. Sabía que, en caso de preguntar, su amiga no le diría que no había sabido por su manera de tocar la puerta, o porque hubiera escuchado al dios del vino gritar "¡Tu hermano hace trampas a los dados! ¡Te juro que si lo cojo...!", sino por una intuición. Los dones de la Cárite eran sutiles a primera vista, siendo la belleza el más llamativo de ellos. Todo en la menor de las hermanas parecía resplandecer: Cabello rubio fresa, liso y largo más allá de la cintura estrecha, haciéndola parecer más baja de lo que realmente era. A Artemisa sólo le llegaba al hombro, pero era excusable, pues ella era alta por encima de la media, sobre la mayoría de hombres.

Los ojos, verdes y frescos como las manzanas, guardaban la inquietud que sentía con muy buenos resultados, pero a ella no podía engañarla. Había sido una de las últimas en llegar, debía llevar con ellos bastante menos de medio siglo, pero se habían hecho amigas rápidamente, igual que con Perséfone, la reina del Inframundo. Aglaya era amable, con una conversación interesante, y una persona que sabía lo que significaba escuchar. Cuando la Cárite escuchaba, todos se sentían importantes, comprendidos, inteligentes, admirados. Lo absorbía todo, lo correcto y lo incorrecto, como una esponja, sin juzgar. Era discreta y prudente en sus consejos, cuidaba muy bien sus palabras y lo que compartía con el mundo, por éso podía decir a día de hoy que no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba tan ansiosa por la presencia del nuevo dios.

\- Hefesto, ésta es Artemisa, diosa de la caza y señora de las bestias salvajes. Puedes tomar asiento. Thanatos estaba compartiendo su... Pequeño desvío por el Inframundo.

El tono de Atenea no era enfadado ni rencoroso, sino casi entretenido. Así que la teoría susurrada era cierta. Había resultado sospechoso que Thanatos, servidor reconocido de Hades, se uniera a su causa justo después de que la sobreprotegida reina Perséfone y su madre Deméter lo hicieran, pero nadie había comentado nada, dando la bienvenida a más efectivos a la lucha. Conocían a Hades lo suficiente para creer que no se involucraría en trifulcas que beneficiaran a Zeus, pero las palabras del dios de la muerte parecían desdecir lo que habían pensado. El rostro de Atenea estaba iluminado por la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho. ¿Lo habría predicho Apolo? Había cosas que ni siquiera ella sabía, que no salían de su hermano, Atenea y Hermes, y no es que se quejara. No necesitaba saber más de lo imprescindible.

Tomó asiento al lado de la Cárite y le dirigió una mirada interrogante, a lo que ella respondió con un movimiento leve de cabeza, sin volverla en su dirección. Su mirada parecía pegada a los movimientos del herrero, y estaba inundada por la pena, y tras ese sentimiento, había una evidente chispa de interés. ¿En serio? Mientras Thanatos explicaba su recorrido y razones, Artemisa se dedicó a observar a Hefesto. Podía entender que su apariencia le resultara curiosa. No era como los demás dioses, simplemente porque no era exacto, simétrico, perfecto. La comisura derecha era más larga que la izquierda, y uno de sus ojos se cerraba más que el otro cuando fruncía sus pobladas cejas y aclaraba de manera seca lo que el otro había explicado. Las ondas de su cabello caían sin gracia especial, tenía la barba descuidada, estaba más sucio que limpio y por la manera en la que estaba sentado, debía tener un problema en los huesos de las piernas o la espalda, pues se le notaba incómodo más allá de la introversión en la silla de rígida madera. Su piel parecía rugosa incluso desde la distancia.

\- ¿Has escuchado, Atenea? -Canturreó Hermes, con su habitual sonrisa juguetona, guiñándole un ojo a la interpelada. Cualquiera se habría derretido ante el galante gesto. Incluso ella podía apreciar que era atractivo, aunque su personalidad podía llegar a ser irritante.- Posidón quiere verte.

\- Oh, cállate. -Le espetó, poniendo los ojos en blanco por su falta de profesionalidad. Tomó una honda inspiración y desvió sus ojos hacia Hefesto.- Si Hades quiere un trato, es hora de poner todas nuestras cartas sobre la mesa. A Hera no le gustará nada tu huida. -El herrero parecía querer replicar que había sido ella misma la que había urdido un plan para sacarlo, pero lo cortó con tiempo suficiente.- Ésto va a repercutirnos a todos.

Hermes extendió sus brazos y puso ambas palmas abiertas sobre la mesa, como si ofreciera todo lo que tenía en gesto de paz, y su sonrisa se tornó conciliadora.- Lo que Atenea quiere decir es que es oficialmente tiempo de guerra. El día de tregua se acerca, es un día que debe respetarse, pero excepto entonces, no debes dejarte ver por nadie fuera de la casa. Normas generales para nuestra seguridad.

\- Hera no admitirá que has escapado, ni siquiera que existes, pero te matará antes de que Zeus pueda apreciar el parecido. Es demasiado evidente. -Apuntó Atenea, y Artemisa se esforzó en recordar el rostro de la reina de los cielos. Bueno... Tenían los mismos ojos marrones y cálidos, y una semejanza en la forma de los labios, que debido a las imperfecciones del dios parecía más vaga de lo que realmente era.

\- Pero no pasará nada. -Apenas se notaba la urgencia en su voz cuando matizó de inmediato las palabras de la diosa. Irradiaba convicción y seguridad en sí mismo, y era contagiosa.- Nosotros cuidamos muy bien de los nuestros.

Mirarlos hablar era como si, en lugar de jugar para lanzar a la máxima distancia una jabalina, se la lanzaran el uno al otro de manera calculada y predecible sólo para ellos mismos. Era impresionante lo mucho que podía unir la guerra la mente de dos personas tan distintas, pero cada vez que interactuaban, se interrumpían, se corregían, y asentían, como si fuera exactamente lo que habían querido decir al principio pero no habían sabido explicarlo bien. Artemisa realmente dudaba del carácter amistoso de su relación. No porque un hombre y una mujer no pudieran ser amigos sin profesar ninguna atracción, allí estaban ella y su hermano en una familia que ignoraba los lazos sanguíneos si había amor; Más bien porque no había visto a Atenea llevarse bien con un hombre desde que sus protegidos semidioses habían muerto. Sea como fuere, la buena sincronización era innegable y digna de admiración.

\- Tras tanto tiempo encerrado, ¿no te apetece pasear un poco por el exterior? Helios se está levantando y Eos lo acompaña, es todo un espectáculo.

Su intervención, tras tanto rato sin decir palabra, no pasó desapercibida, pero no había podido guardarla. Hefesto no parecía cómodo en aquella situación, y si a alguien apreciaba el poder del aire fresco y el oor a libertad en su rostro, aquélla era Artemisa. La diosa de la sabiduría le sonrió con complicidad y aguardó en silencio hasta que el dios apoyó las manos en la mesa y se levantó con dificultad, agarrotado y procurando no mirar al frente, a Aglaya. Aún no sabía qué hacía ella en la biblioteca, ya que no formaba parte de esa excusa de Consejo, pero los dos estaban nerviosos, era patente.

\- Gracias por liberarme. Practica con las sandalias, Hermes.

Las frases eran cortas y torpes, desacostumbrado a interactuar con gente que no conocía, y posó sus ojos en ella con intención. "Sácame de aquí", pedía, "Y llévame afuera", y no dudó ni un segundo en ceder a su petición silenciosa. Agitó una mano para despedirse de su amiga, que se mordía el labio como si deseara gritar "¡Yo también quiero ir!", y cerró la puerta a su espalda. El ritmo era lento y cambiante. No se había equivocado en que Hefesto tenía un problema en la pierna, pues cojeaba y por ello andaba encorvado, pero sospechaba que aquéllo era más por comodidad que por otra cosa. De todas maneras el paso se mantenía rápido, impaciente, y tenía el ceño fruncido, como si pensara intensamente. Decidió dejarle su espacio mientras señalaba habitaciones de la casa y recorrían el largo pasillo hasta el jardín.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir éso de Helios y Eos? -La incertidumbre lo había llevado a interrumpirla mientras le presentaba la cocina, o podía querer simplemente despejar la mente.- ¿También son dioses?

\- No exactamente. Son titanes, una generación anterior a nosotros. -Al dios se le encendió la bombilla, y a Artemisa le cuadró. Por más que Hera quisiera mantenerlo ignorante, no se callaría el logro más grande de su esposo, el asesinato de Cronos y la victoria en la Titanomaquia. No comentó nada acerca del orgullo de la diosa y prosiguió su explicación.- Helios encarna al Sol e ilumina el día, y Eos lo acompaña al inicio, como un interludio entre Selene, la Luna, y él. Es más sencillo verlo que explicarlo.

Por más amaneceres que viera, Artemisa nunca podría cansarse de ellos. Ninguno era igual al otro. Dependiendo de dónde los vieras, cómo lo hicieras, con qué ánimo y compañía, la Aurora se tornaba más apagada y melancólica o el Sol más alegre y esperanzador. La luz rosada de Eos se reflejaba en las pálidas flores de Deméter y Perséfone, y el dorado resplandor de Helios convertía las uvas de Dioniso en rubíes de gran tamaño. La fuente enviaba destellos de todos los colores del arcoíris y lo teñía todo de manera natural y perfecta. Nubes algodonosas se deslizaban, perezosas, a través del cielo amplio y claro. Hefesto abrió los brazos y respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, ignorando la presencia de la diosa. Y lo entendía. La naturaleza era absorbente y algo que se debía apreciar sin despistes. Hefesto había pasado mucho tiempo solo, pero sospechaba que no le desagradaría un poco más. En pocos pasos largos cubrió la distancia que los separaba y se colocó frente a él, alargando completamente el brazo para tenderle la mano abierta. Él ya había abierto los ojos. Se la estrechó y le dedicó una sonrisa, habitual y breve, y una frase, antes de regresar a la biblioteca:

\- Bienvenido a la cueva de los bastardos.


	6. Una lucha eterna

**Palabras:** _3,060._

 **Disclaimer:** _Evidentemente, los dioses griegos no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Una lucha eterna:**

El mundo está regulado por la lucha de contrarios, como ya diría el sabio Parménides, como posteriormente aclararían tantos filósofos contemporáneos. Éris y eiréne, discordia y paz, caos y orden. Todo podía resumirse en siete palabras simples: el poder o la falta de él. Y la reina de los cielos era plenamente consciente del papel que le había tocado cumplir en aquel conflicto. La jerarquía divina había precisado de que ella la destrozara para construirla de nuevo, más fuerte, más perfecta, más justa. Todos la habían tomado como la mala, como la injusticia encarnada, pero ella prefería pensar que había hecho lo que debía para abrir los ojos de sus súbditos, y si alguien buscara algo de arrepentimiento en ella, no lo encontraría.

La situación en el Olimpo había sido insostenible. Las infidelidades de Zeus se contaban por decenas, cientos, y los productos de ellas creían tener el derecho de acabar allí, dándoselas de dioses con tanto poder como ella misma o sus hermanos, que habían vencido a toda una generación en la Titanomaquia. Jamás serían tan buenos como ellos, por más que lo intentaran, ni siquiera sus hijos legítimos, que o bien eran demasiado violentos y sanguinarios, como Ares, o bien ignorados y relegados a un humillante segundo plano, como Ilítia, diosa de los partos, o Hebe, la copera del Olimpo. No se merecía vivir en semejante humillación. Ella no era cualquier persona, ¡era la esposa del dios más grande y poderoso de todos los tiempos!

Que Zeus se hubiera atrevido a concebir a Atenea por su cuenta había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso, y se había roto, sujeta a tanta presión externa. La diosa de la guerra era correcta, justa y culta. Todo lo que Ares lo tenía de irracional, lo tenía ella de calculadora,y sus planes acababan funcionando, ya fuera por la influencia de su inseparable Niké o por su propia astucia. El rey de los cielos confiaba en su criterio mucho más de lo que habría confiado en el suyo jamás. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ella no era inteligente? No saber tanto de matemáticas o leyes no la invalidaba como consejera. ¿Es que no sabía también qué era lo mejor para mantener el orden en el mundo de los mortales? Había estado mucho más tiempo que Atenea reinando sobre ellos. Era una recién llegada presuntuosa que pretendía pisar sobre todos.

Le dolía profundamente, como una mano de uñas afiladas clavándose en su corazón a cada ínfimo movimiento. Que se mantuviera siempre estoica exteriormente no quería decir que no albergara sentimiento alguno. A pesar de haber sido hace milenios, aún recordaba el tiempo en el que un Zeus mucho más joven la había mirado sólo a ella, con esos preciosos ojos que cambiaban con el cielo llenos de angustia y nubes de tormenta, rogándole que lo hiciera olvidar a Metis, avisándola de que él no creía poder amar a nadie más que a la titánide de la prudencia. Hera había disfrutado intentándolo, prodigándole todo el amor que la esposa que el propio Zeus había asimilado como conciencia ya no podría darle, regodeándose en el honor de ser la única que calentaba su cama y acariciaba su cabello mientras dormía, indefenso y entregado. Hera susurraba palabras de odio en sus oídos, dedicados a la mujer que poblaba la mente de su marido. Nunca había logrado su cometido. Él había tenido razón. Tenía a Metis enquistada, y Hera la odiaba con todo su ser por no liberarlo, e ignorando el hecho de que Zeus había encontrado en ella un pobre sustituto de su amor perdido la aliviaba hasta cierto punto. "Al menos, soy yo", se consolaba, abrazándose a sí misma cuando la soledad amenazaba con tragársela, "Me ha elegido a mí para acompañarlo en la eternidad".

Pues sabía que, antes que ella, Zeus había yacido con otras muchas, Metis la primera, pero posteriormente Temis, madre de las Horas y las Moiras; Eurínome, que dio a luz a las tres Cárites; Deméter, su propia hermana, de cuyo seno nació la pálida Perséfone; Mnemósine, que trajo a las Musas; y finalmente Leto, que le había concedido a Ártemis y Apolo. Desde su puesto de observadora nunca movió un dedo para detenerlo, esperando por él, aunque debía reconocer que sí había intentado matar a Leto, y sus jóvenes hijos se lo habían impedido. Quizás se había cansado de estar en segundo plano. Pero cuando la tomó como esposa, todo aquéllo no importó. Hasta que, claro, volvió a las andadas... Sin pasar necesariamente de matrimonio.

Ciega de ira por ver los ojos grises de Metis en Atenea, se había purificado e iniciado sus ritos sagrados para, posteriormente, concebir un hijo ella misma. Era igual de capaz que él. Con una palmada al suelo llena de rabia, de la cual Gea se resintió, se alzó Hefesto, comenzando a modelarse y, de alguna manera, quedándose a medio camino. No, no. ¡Éso no podía ser así! Éso no iba a acabar así. Encerró al bebé, a sus ojos más allá de lo horrendo, y abrió los ojos ante las traiciones, así como sus contactos. Sabía exactamente qué quería hacer, y para ello sólo tuvo que mover un par de hilos y esperar hasta que estuvo demasiado atrapado en la maraña para poder negarse a su voluntad.

El castillo estaba más amplio, más silencioso, más vacío, y era más suyo que nunca. Escuchó la risa cantarina de las Musas, que jugaban al escondite en el jardín interior. Ilítia debía estar en el mundo humano, asistiendo a las mortales como otra partera más, Hebe y Heracles habían decidido dejar el Olimpo en cuanto ella había tomado el poder, alejándose así de los problemas que podía acarrear la guerra, y Hécate sólo se pasaba de vez en cuando. Además de ellos, sólo estaban allí los sirvientes, Ares, Afrodita, Hefesto... Y su hermana Hestia.

Era incómodo hasta decir basta pasear por el salón del trono. La diosa del hogar la taladraba con aquellos enormes ojos de ciervo, sin acusarla, pero la hacía sentir culpable por algo que no era malo. Estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Que los métodos que estaba utilizando no fueran los más diplomáticos no significaba que no tuviera algo que se merecía. Lo había pasado mal por culpa de Zeus y sus infidelidades, por culpa de Zeus y sus continuas mentiras. Ahora era su turno, su momento de mostrar que ella también podía gobernar, y dejar de ser su abnegada esposa para pasar a la acción, por las buenas o por las malas.

\- Hermana, pareces preocupada. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz dulce y amable de Hestia interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, y se vio obligada a alzar el rostro para mirarla. Su cabello rojo se desparramaba por sus hombros como lenguas de fuego, y sus ojos afectuosos ahogaban a Hera, la presionaban, la agobiaban.- Estoy perfectamente, como siempre.

Se ganó un buen suspiro entre sonrisas, con lo cual la diosa mayor emitió una ligerísima risa resignada. Se sentó en su helado trono de mármol y se irguió, intentando pasarla por alto para hundirse en su lugar feliz.- ¿Quizás te sientes culpable por algo? Sabes que puedes contármelo. No te juzgaré.

Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños como mayor reacción de su irritación.- ¿Culpable? Sólo me sentiría culpable si hubiera hecho algo de lo que me arrepintiera y, afortunadamente, no es el caso.

La mirada que le lanzó fue suficiente para hacerla callar, pues estaba llena de amenaza y frialdad. Ojalá pudiera echarla de allí, desterrarla a un lugar muy lejano donde no tuviera que preocuparse nunca más por ella. Atenea podía llevársela en una de sus insoportables visitas, y todo sería mejor. Un dolor menos de cabeza. Pero era imposible. El hogar estaba en el Olimpo y, alejada del fuego vital, quién sabe qué podía pasarle a Hestia. No le importaba haber sido culpable de la muerte de cientos de amantes de su marido, pero no cargaría la muerte de su propia hermana sobre sus hombros. Aún no había llegado hasta ese nivel, aunque, si la seguía mirando así, podía hacer locuras.

\- ¿Cómo está Niké? -Volvió al ataque, ladeando la cabeza y ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquila.- ¿Pensaste en quitarle los grilletes? Vas a inutilizar sus alas.

\- Me da igual. No va a volver a volar nunca más. -La imagen de la diosa de victoria con las alas sucias y retorcidas en ángulos extraños al haber intentado liberarse de las cadenas inundó su mente un breve instante. Se le retorció el estómago, y la expresión hizo que dejara de parecer una de las diosas más bellas.- Haz el favor de dejarme en paz.

Hestia se acercó a su trono, dejando su puesto al lado del fuego, e inmediatamente pareció más debilitada, los pobres rescoldos de una hoguera. Aún así, abrió los brazos como si esperara un abrazo y volvió a sonreírle una vez más. Irradiaba compasión y amor desinteresado.- Sabes que no está bien, cielo. No soy yo quien te molesta, sino tú.

El golpe seco al reposabrazos de mármol casi lo resquebrajó, pese al grosor del bloque. Era una mujer de apariencia frágil, un pájaro que se levantaba por su propio orgullo, coronado con una hermosa tiara alta para descubrir su rango, pero pese a todo, una diosa. No cedería ante las acusaciones de su débil hermana mayor.- ¡He dicho que es suficiente!

En su ira, inconscientemente, se despojó de la apariencia mortal que tomaban por comodidad. Donde cualquier mortal habría podido apreciar una tormenta en miniatura, Hestia veía el rostro congestionado por la ira de su hermana. Conforme más oscuras las nubes y más abundantes los truenos, más enfadada ella. Se había levantado de un salto y apuntó las manos hacia su cuerpo, enviando una ráfaga de hielo en forma de granizo. Un simple aliento de la diosa del fuego fue suficiente para tomar la apariencia de una llama viva, rodeando con una línea alta el fuego del hogar en un acto simbólico. Por más actos viles que protagonizara, jamás podría tocarlo. Jamás podría destruir el hecho de que eran una familia, aunque le hirviera la sangre sólo de pensarlo. La ventolera se hizo más intensa conforme la tormenta arreciaba y tiraba jarrones, arrancaba plantas, esculturas. Todo reducido a polvo, excepto los tronos y el fuego, que seguía ardiendo, persistente.

\- ¡Eres una estúpida! Vales tanto como Sémele o Maya para mí, ¡nada! -Rugió, su voz distorsionada por los vientos, las nubes cercando el fuego de Hestia, amenazando con apagarlo. La llama se enfrentaba de lleno a la tempestad con valentía y gran entereza.- ¡Inútil, éso es lo que eres!

\- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

El dios del rayo caminaba con el sopor aún confundiendo su mirada y los ojos entrecerrados, asimilando la situación: sus dos hermanas se habían hecho elemento puro para luchar, nada menos. Le costó más tiempo reaccionar de lo que hubiera debido. Últimamente, dormía con mucha frecuencia, y por largos períodos, y Hera sospechaba que se trataba del hechizo. Dejó las nubes disolverse de mala gana y, con un chasquido sordo, como si alguien metiera a presión algo en un recipiente estrecho y cerrara la tapa rápidamente, recuperó su apariencia humana. Igualmente lo hizo Hestia, cuyas mejillas estaban arreboladas por el cansancio. La mirada de la menor era toda una provocación, un "Mira lo que me has hecho hacer" silencioso. No podía enfrentarse tan abiertamente a ella sin que la magia se tambaleara, y por ende no probaba su suerte. Se giró para darle la espalda a la diosa del hogar y le ofreció una sonrisa dulce a su esposo.

\- No es nada, cariño. Vuelve a la cama.

Cualquiera mínimamente cuerdo la habría mirado con escepticismo. El salón estaba destrozado, ambas respiraban con fuerza y los jirones de tormenta se desvanecían poco a poco ante sus ojos. Afortunadamente, fue suficiente para que Zeus se encogiera de hombros y volviera a su descanso. Hera miró a Hestia de reojo, que sonreía con una expresión que se le hizo condescendiente dadas las circunstancias. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a infundirle el respeto que necesitaba, cuando Hécate hizo acto de presencia, como un huracán de niebla. A la reina la recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza cuando fijó sus ojos violetas sobre ella. Exudaba magia negra y secretos. Se preguntó, por enésima vez, cuándo habría nacido Hécate. Mucho antes que ella misma, de éso estaba segura. Y no parecía complacida.

\- Hades se ha cansado de esperar. -Susurró, y Hera sintió que sus palabras la rodeaban como un muro. Sentía la garganta hecha un nudo, porque comprendía perfectamente lo que había pasado, incluso sin bajar a la celda.- Te advertí que ésto pasaría. No tenía sentido desde el principio. Y ahora vendrán a por ti.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudaste en un principio, entonces? ¡No te atrevas a amenazarme!

El suspiro irónico de la diosa de la magia no se hizo esperar, y su risa resignada resonó a lo largo de la habitación. Se encogió de hombros, despreocupada, como si todo aquéllo no fuera con ella, como si no estuviera metida en el asunto tanto como la reina.- La paga era demasiado buena. Sólo te advierto, Hera. El cumpleaños de la diosa sólo será una tregua de lo que vendrá, una breve tregua.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? -Estaba sacándola de quicio, y la señaló, acusadora, teatral.- ¡Ellos también te harán pagar a ti!

\- No te preocupes por mí, mi reina. La magia es demasiado imprescindible para desaparecer. Zeus me mandará al Inframundo, de donde no debí nunca salir si no quería problemas. -Lo último lo añadió con rabia contenida, como retazo de otra conversación. Estaba pensando de nuevo en Artemisa. Reanudó con una sonrisa sardónica.- Los matrimonios... Como ya has visto, son tan volátiles como un soplo de viento. Tú has necesitado una maraña para conservar el tuyo.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves!

Chasqueó los dedos y, más rápida que el pensamiento, le lanzó su cetro enjoyado al estómago con increíble puntería, pero Hécate ya se había volatilizado en niebla mágica, y como Hera sospechaba, no pensaba volver. El arma improvisada repicó en el suelo y rodó a los pies de Hestia, que lo recogió y se acercó a ella, una pequeña bestia que atentaba con lanzarle un zarpazo. Lo recibió con los nudillos blancos, y en cuanto tocó sus dedos, se disolvió en líquido dorado en el suelo. Oh, vaya, genial. Su primer cetro roto desde que había echado a los bastardos. Antes éso le pasaba a todas horas, y no quería retomarlo. ¿Nada iba a salirle bien aquel día? Salió del salón del trono como una exhalación, con las trenzas castañas que se habían soltado de su regio recogido aleteando a su espalda, siguiendo las baldosas de marfil hasta su pequeño lugar feliz.

Empujó la puerta con mucho cuidado, y se encontró con el tipo de escena enternecedora que la calmaba de inmediato. El dormitorio era desproporcionadamente grande, debido a que había usado el espacio de dos cuartos para erigirlo. Lo había hecho para romper por completo con los esquemas del antiguo castillo, para dejar de recordar a los niños correteando, y ensuciándose, y peleándose... Una locura sucia y desagradable. El ala derecha estaba repleta de arcones, altos y labrados con hilo dorado, donde la reina guardaba todos sus lujosos vestidos, y su tocador, donde se preparaba para afrontar cada día y hacerle a Paris arrepentirse del momento en que no la nombró la más bella de las diosas. Viéndola, cualquiera lo diría. Tez pálida, rostro ovalado, la sombra de ligeras pecas en sus mejillas, ojos que deberían desprender ternura. Se miró brevemente en el espejo, y con ello, reflejado a su espalda, un sencillo telar, mezcla de crema y chocolate, en el que alguien parecía haber entrelazado un cilindro que brillaba intensamente.

Había sido un hechizo tejido a base de tiempo y esfuerzo. Hécate y ella misma habían estado robando el cabello del dios, y usando el suyo propio, para tejer la telaraña del objeto de su poder. Habían robado su rayo y lo habían engarzado en el medio. Luego fue necesario un hechizo de amarre, para potenciar el tejido, y ya lo tuvo. Cuando pensaba en lo fácil que fue, se sorprendía. Zeus no podía esperar que lo atacaran en su propia casa, y mucho menos ella, que lo amaba. ¿Atacar? Más bien... Encauzar. Necesitaba encauzar sus pensamientos, aunque no lo supiera.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sobre las suaves sábanas granate, y se descalzó las sandalias doradas para poder acercarse lentamente a su esposo, que dormía bocarriba, como si retara a todos los dioses a intentar dañarlo mientras soñaba. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor, y su ceño, fruncido por el esfuerzo. Murmuraba palabras, nombres, a los que Hera no quiso buscarles el sentido. Se recostó a su lado y se apoyó en un codo para observarlo desde arriba. Era el dios más apuesto. Apolo había heredado de él la mayoría de sus rasgos, varoniles y marcados, y sólo por ello era conocido como el más hermoso. Pero no era cierto. Zeus poseía una belleza imponente, que te hacía querer arrodillarte ante él. Hera lo admiraba tanto... Y lo quería tanto. No podía hacerse una idea de cuánto lo quería.

\- Hera... -Susurró, y sus párpados temblaron, revelando los ojos tormentosos que tanto amaba.- Me haces cosquillas, amor mío.

Abrió sus fuertes brazos para ella mientras esbozaba una sonrisa perezosa. La diosa se refugió entre ellos sin importarle que su ropa no estuviera pensada para dormir, y se dejó arropar y abrazar por él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Él ladeó el rostro para mirarla, y no pudo aguantarla mucho tiempo. Demasiado poder. Era tan pequeña frente a él. Su sonrisa se amplió y dejó escapar una risa grave y alegre, apegándola más a él mientras se inclinaba para besarla. La mano de Hera acarició el camino hasta su cabello y se enredó en su nuca, disfrutando del momento. Cuando Zeus se enfadaba olía al aire cargado de electricidad, pero entonces olía a un día de verano con los cielos despejados. El agarre en su cintura fue perdiendo fuerza conforme el sueño se iba haciendo dueño de él, y finalmente quedó dormido, con el rostro más calmado y feliz. En su fuero interno, ella maldijo el hechizo, el telar y tener que haber hecho todo aquéllo sólo para que Zeus le susurrara un "Te quiero" antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

 _Todo villano es un héroe en su mente, ¿verdad? Hera sabe que no hace lo correcto, pero quiere demasiado a Zeus como para planteárselo más allá... El amor que siente hacia Zeus eran puras ganas de protegerlo y alejarlo de los malos pensamientos, pero en este punto, sólo son celos y recuerdos. Me da pena, pero muy poca.  
_

 _Sin nada más que añadir, ¡gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	7. La belleza, un arma de doble filo

**Palabras** : _3,084._

 **Disclaimer** : _Evidentemente, los dioses griegos no pertenecen._

* * *

 **La belleza, arma de doble filo:**

Dejar el castillo había sido más fácil de lo que habría podido predecir. Aquella misma mañana se había reunido con sus hermanas que, sin esperar vanamente la llegada de la primavera, estaban organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños a Eros. Desde que el conflicto hubo comenzado, el tiempo en el mundo de los mortales era extraño. Más calor que frío, más calma que tormenta, un estado neutral, una primavera fresca o un otoño cálido. Parecía estar atrapado en mitad del tiempo, de manera que no podía avanzar, y Aglaya sabía por qué era así. Ya que la causa de las estaciones era la pérdida o recuperación de Perséfone, al estar su hija con ella, Deméter debía sentirse feliz, pero era consciente de que no quería tenerla a su lado a costa de su libertad, lo cual la sumiría en un estado de confusión, en la cuerda floja.

Éso a Eufrósine y Talía les daba igual, y si no, interpretaban su papel con gran profesionalidad. Todas ellas eran grandes actrices, hechas para el espectáculo, para la fiesta, para la diversión. No obstante, ella se sentía diferente, fuera de lugar, algo que se había acentuado cuando la reina Hera había desterrado a los hijos de Zeus. Las Cárites y las Musas habían sido de las únicas en permanecer, las primeras por formar parte del séquito de Afrodita, y las últimas por haber sido concebidas con anterioridad a su matrimonio. No controlaban poderes explosivos o especialmente agresivos. Eran inofensivas. Se dedicaban a jugar, reír, coquetear y asombrar. Pero a la menor de las hermanas le faltaba una cosa esencial, y no sabía qué podía ser. Quizás se veía oprimida en un falso sentimiento de libertad. Quizás su idea de justicia no le permitía vivir feliz y ajena a la situación que sus otros hermanos, más lejanos y desgraciados, estaban pasando. O quizás era algo más.

Esas ansias de descubrir, de sentirse completa, la habían llevado a apartarse un poco de los preparativos para explorar. Había partes del castillo que nunca había pisado, y a Aglaya le encantaba explorar, descubrir cosas nuevas, no quedarse en la superficie sino ahondar en el asunto hasta que había respondido todas sus dudas. Y, definitivamente, las escaleras de caracol desiertas que llevaban al sótano estaban llamándola, como si le hubieran atado una cuerda a la cintura y desde las profundidades tiraran de ella. Siguiendo su instinto, bajó por lo que pareció un tiempo interminable las desgastadas escaleras, para encontrarse con un pasillo. Era oscuro, de piedra, con una pequeña mesita a un lado de las escaleras y un candil que parecía recién usado. Con la luz casi inexistente que arrojaba la abertura al mundo exterior, buscó a tientas con las manos y lo encendió, con una sensación de pesadez en el estómago, y la urgencia en sus pasos al caminar. Tenía prisa, mucha prisa, y nuevamente desconocía la causa, y sabía exactamente dónde debía dirigirse. Debía seguir ese tirón en sus entrañas, ignorando los extraños ruidos agónicos que se colaban bajo puertas finas, para acabar ante una de las del final, en la cual nadie se habría fijado.

Era pequeña, de madera antigua, sin ninguna cerradura, y por más que acercó el oído a ésta, no escuchó ni un solo ruido, pero no se relajó. Tenía un presentimiento horrible al mirar el pomo, que no estaba limpio pero sí lucido, como si alguien lo usara continuamente pero no se molestara en adecentarlo. Puso su mano sobre éste, y tras un pequeño momento de duda, lo giró. Empujó levemente la puerta y se deslizó hacia el interior. En un principio, todo fue normal. Era una habitación personal, con una gran fragua empotrada en la pared contraria que despedía un calor sofocante. Había una mesa alta, que ocupaba prácticamente todo el cuarto, con herramientas nuevas y juguetes que parecían de fabricación casera, y una palangana grande y llena de agua. Al abrazo del fuego había un jergón deshecho. ¿Qué era tan sospechoso? Iba a darse la vuelta para volver arriba con sus hermanas cuando escuchó un quejido molesto y las sábanas comenzaron a retorcerse. Una cabeza llena de rizos morenos asomó por encima, boqueando en busca de aire. Parecía tener unos ocho años, nueve a lo sumo, y tenía la cara sucia. Agarraba un gran martillo como si fuera su posesión más preciada, muy cerca de su pecho. Le recordaba a alguien.

Aglaya contuvo la respiración cuando parpadeó y fijó sus ojos marrones y inocentes en ella. Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio, y el niño se quedó embelesado, obedeciendo al instante, cosa que agradeció. Siempre recordaría lo quieto que estaba cuando empapó un trapo en el agua y limpió lentamente sus mejillas, su cuello y sus manos grasientas, cómo la aceptó con naturalidad, cómo la miró con admiración. También cómo ella se sintió suspendida en el tiempo, como las estaciones en la tierra de los mortales, demasiado horrorizada para hablar. Sabía quién era. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El parecido era innegable, tenía el mismo hábito de mirar a un punto fijo sin preocuparse por si podría incomodar, y esos ojos... No había querido creerlo. No había querido irse, tampoco. Si estaba en lo cierto, corría peligro estando allí, pero era inhumano. Le había cogido de la mano, y había susurrado:

\- Gracias por hacer mi sueño tan bonito, pequeño.

Apartó un rizo de su frente y le sonrió antes de levantarse y dar pasos ligeros hasta la puerta, convirtiéndose en un remolino de esencia divina pura justo cuando puso el pie fuera. Cerró la hoja de madera con manos casi insustanciales y se quedó allí un rato, volviendo a su apariencia habitual. Había querido que él pensara que todo era un sueño. Ella sóla no podría sacarlo, ni pronto ni nunca. No confiaba en sus capacidades. Pero había alguien que sí que podía. Los ojos plateados de Atenea habían destellado en su mente, y había seguido el murmullo de las plumas sin una palabra más a sus hermanas, esperando poder ver esa mirada cálida y fascinante de nuevo si lo hacía.

Pasarían muchos años hasta que su deseo se hiciera realidad y Thanatos y él salieran de un remolino de sombras convocado justo en el medio del salón. Asclepio se había caído de la silla, donde estudiaba sus escritos, y las flautas de Pan se habían quedado mudas. Había conseguido entrar en la reunión de urgencia con Atenea, Hermes y el dios de la muerte, sólo para comprobar que se encontraba bien. Cómo había crecido. Estaba sano... Y era libre. Pero evitaba mirarla, como si su presencia lo incomodara, y apenas despegaba sus ojos de Hermes. Mentiría si dijera que no se había sentido un poco ofendida cuando había decidido acompañar a Artemisa y no dirigirle ni una sola palabra. Se había preocupado tanto por él que había pensado que el sentimiento sería mutuo, pero cabía la posibilidad de que ni la recordara siquiera. Para Hefesto, ella había sido un sueño efímero de hacía décadas, por lo que sabía.

De alguna manera, la había hecho sentirse desconsolada. Lo consideraba alguien muy importante, preguntando a Apolo por él tantas veces que creía que el dios de la profecía algún día le diría que fuera a molestar a otro y lo dejara practicar el tiro con arco tranquilo. También la había hecho ser más consciente de la falta de sus hermanas. Pese a que fuera estricta y un poco mandona, echaba de menos a Talía. Y qué decir de Frosi. Su sonrisa, tan radiante y alegre, podría haber levantado el ánimo de la casa en cuestión de segundos. Hacía demasiado que no las veía. ¿La añorarían ellas también, o la odiarían? ¿Creerían que era una traidora por huir? Pero no sabían lo que ella sabía. Confiaba en que podría excusarse cuando la guerra terminara.

Agradecía al dios del vino que hubiera intentado animarla, y a Perséfone y Artemisa por su preocupación, pero no quería que la consolaran. Quería solucionar sus propios problemas, y sobre todo, quería satisfacer la curiosidad que, nuevamente, la llevaba hasta él. Si había salido de su cuarto, Aglaya no lo había visto. Escuchaba el continuo martilleo escapar bajo la puerta convenientemente pesada, el siseo del agua hirviendo, el crepitar del fuego, sin conseguir el valor para entrar. Paseaba en ese mismo momento y, sin querer, su caminar la había dirigido hasta la habitación de manera inconsciente. Sin embargo, por una vez, no escuchaba nada. Frunció el ceño y acercó la cabeza, sometida de pronto a un conveniente dejavù, por el cual giró el pomo y se asomó dentro.

\- ¿Estabas buscándome?

Dio un salto sobre sus pies, y se asió al marco de la puerta para no caerse. Torpe. Pillada con las manos en la masa. Se mordió el labio e intentó que la culpabilidad no se reflejara en su rostro, pero estaba aún demasiado sorprendida para que le saliera bien, y le tomó unos segundos extra sonreírle. Hefesto se apoyaba en un bastón, y parecía tímido, más que incómodo, lo cual era un buen cambio.

\- ¡Sí! En realidad, quería... -Buscó una excusa de manera frenética y a la desesperada, hasta que se la topó en forma de lanza sobre la mesa de trabajo.- Preguntar si podría ayudarte.

Pareció haberlo descolocado aún más, por la mueca de confusión de su rostro.- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudarme en qué?

\- Creo que tu trabajo es muy interesante, y quiero aprender de ti. Ayudarte en lo que pueda. -Se preguntó si era tan raro lo que pedía. Podía haber sido normal. Aglaya podía haberse aburrido y quería intentar un nuevo oficio. Totalmente plausible. Aunque no lo hacía por ese motivo. No sabía por qué, en realidad.- Así podrías darle esa lanza a Atenea y preparar los arcos de los gemelos antes de la fecha límite.

\- El trabajo en la fragua es... Complicado. -Sus cejas estaban fruncidas, tan juntas que casi se tocaban. La estaba advirtiendo, pero sólo aumentó la resolución repentina de la Cárite. Podía parecer poca cosa, pero podía hacerlo.- ¿Estás segura de que quieres?

\- Muy segura. -Quería sonar animada, pero sin pasarse. Normalmente, el entusiasmo era cosa de Eufrósine, pero una oleada se había hecho dueña de su cuerpo, que era más sabio que ella misma, y le indicaba que ése era el camino a recorrer.- ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

Hefesto dudó un largo tiempo, en el cual sus manos se movieron nerviosamente, manipulando unas pequeñas piezas de hilo de cobre, modelando la figura de un pequeño cisne sin mirar ni pensar mucho. Al final, dio una cabezada y abrió más la puerta, para que ambos entraran, y Aglaya sintió el ruido que hizo al cerrarse dentro de su alma. La miró brevemente a los ojos, y se sintió como si estuviera ahondando en su mente, intentando comprenderla como habría hecho con una máquina. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, confuso, avanzando a grandes pasos hasta la mesa mientras ella se trenzaba el largo cabello para que no interrumpiera su trabajo. El silencio cayó sobre ellos como una manta, y él hizo una pregunta tentativa y salida de la sincera curiosidad.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que quería hacer arcos?

\- Intuición. -Respondió ella, sonriendo una vez más, riendo discretamente del pequeño chiste privado entre Artemisa y ella. Aglaya tenía presentimientos que siempre acertaban, pero se resistía a llamarlo poder.- Estás terminando una lanza para Atenea para remplazar la actual, y le hiciste a Hermes un caduceo y a Pan unas flautas nuevas. Hilé conceptos.

Seguía mirándola como si intentara desentrañar sus secretos, pero la sonrisa se le contagió a él también, y bajó la mirada a sus proyectos.- Muy bien, pues veamos si esa habilidad te sirve en el plano de la mecánica.

Habría esperado más resistencia por su parte, y se alegró de inmediato, reprimiendo las ganas repentinas de cantar. Éso sí habría sido raro. Sólo le quedaba rezar por que su presencia allí no entorpeciera su trabajo. Y no lo hizo. Aglaya se sentía contenta en el taller, ayudándolo, aprendiendo, escuchando atentamente a sus explicaciones. Todo le parecía fascinante, un mundo nuevo muy alejado de las pretensiones del anterior, tanto, que a ella misma también le empezó a costar trabajo diferenciar el día de la noche, cuándo se supone que tenía que descansar, porque se encontraba tan a gusto yendo de aquí para allá, diseñando, manchándose las manos. Hefesto sonreía al verle la cara sucia, más con la parte derecha de la boca que con la izquierda, y así, ella recordaba al niño que la había mirado como si contemplara una obra de arte. Estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran de aquella manera. Era la más bella de las Cárites, lo cual no era poca cosa. Apreciaba infinitamente más que elogiara su inteligencia y su buen hacer. Con cada "Éso tiene buena pinta, Aglaya", le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante, que los dejaba un poco incómodos a los dos, hasta que fue de lo más natural hacerlo, trabajar codo con codo, rozarse las manos mientras se pasaban las herramientas.

También el volumen de palabras que intercambiaban aumentaba, aunque no demasiado. Hefesto era callado, y ella estaba concentrada, pero pasar prácticamente todo el día juntos unía. Una vez hubieron dado los toques finales a los arcos de los gemelos, era noche cerrada. A través de las ventanas empañadas por el calor sofocante de la fragua, Selene brillaba con una fuerza inusual, acompañada de las constelaciones de los héroes fallecidos. Apoyó una mano en el cristal, dejando una pequeña huella, y al girar la cabeza para encarar a Hefesto con una mueca traviesa, su cabello sin recoger emitió un siseo de seda.

\- Ya hemos terminado con las armas, y Nyx ha hecho hoy un trabajo tan bueno... -Su voz contenía una pequeña cantidad de embrujo en ella. Como diosa del encanto, era uno de sus poderes. No es que quisiera manipular a Hefesto, pero de verdad necesitaba tomar el aire. Llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado.- Podríamos salir.

El dios sopesó los pros y los contras ladeando la cabeza, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que asintiera y ambos se dirigieran al jardín. Lo más normal habría sido encontrarse a Artemisa o a Dioniso, que dormían más bien poco, pero si estaban, se habían escondido bien. Se apoyaron contra un tronco ancho y presumiblemente antiguo en silencio. Aglaya se balanceaba sobre sus pies y Hefesto seguía jugando con alambres con los ojos cerrados, cambiando su forma. Era sorprendente que unas manos tan grandes pudieran crear estructuras tan hermosas y delicadas, pero era una caja de sorpresas, por lo que había podido comprobar. Observó, hipnotizada, cómo el ciervo pasaba a árbol, y éste a yunque, y a una llama.

Una melodía tenue rompió la quietud que los envolvía. Era Pan, que disfrutaba de sus flautas nuevas. Estaba muy emocionado con ellas, y los nuevos sonidos e intensidades con los que podía experimentar, y no había momento del día en que no se le escuchara tocarlas, pero era tan bonito que a nadie le molestaba. Al parecer, también usaba la noche para ello. La música era nostálgica y evocadora, una versión lenta de las típicas cancioncillas que entonaría con sus hermanas en el solsticio de verano hasta que sus gargantas no pudieran más. El eco de las risas que habrían compartido si hubieran estado juntas reverberó en el interior de su mente, y la respiración salió más forzada de lo que pretendía, lo cual causó que Hefesto girara la cabeza como un resorte en su dirección.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La duda y su torpeza la hicieron sentir un poco mejor. Se sentía ridícula por llorar mientras otros, como él, lo tenían mucho peor. Se sentía desagradecida. Asintió con convicción, mirando a la lejanía.- Estoy bien. He recordado a mis hermanas, es todo. Solíamos bailar este tipo de canciones... Pero no pasa nada.

El dios de la fragua frunció el ceño, pero más que disgustado, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Volvía a querer arreglarla como si fuera una máquina? Pero los sentimientos no funcionaban así. Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Un par de tuercas nuevas, un recambio de aceite y ¡como nueva! De repente, extendió su mano, grande y callosa, en su dirección. Había guardado los alambres en uno de sus múltiples bolsillos y procuraba guardar una expresión neutra, pero la mano que colgaba en su costado se movía, nerviosa. Ahora le tocó a ella enarcar una ceja por la confusión.

\- No sé bailar, pero...

Dejó la frase en el aire, para que ella pudiera completarla a su gusto, y Aglaya dejó escapar un suspiro mucho más divertido de lo que hubiera debido. Deslizó una mano en la suya, apreciando sus diferencias. La suya era pálida y llena de vendas, desacostumbrada como estaba a usarlas para trabajar, y la de él, morena, endurecida y ardiente. Se las colocó en sus hombros y comenzó a moverlos lentamente, indicándole que hiciera lo que ella, moviendo los pies al compás, cogiéndola por la cintura, soltándola, saltando, hasta que el ritmo se hizo mucho más intenso y la música más cercana. Pan debía haberlos visto. La diosa rió mientras se separaba de un Hefesto mucho más reticente a bailar una vez sabía que los observaban, y aprovechó para girar con mayor frenesí y los ojos cerrados, alzando los brazos y cruzando las piernas. Con una frase final y una carcajada del dios de los parajes salvajes, la melodía se desvaneció en el aire fresco de la noche, y ella volvió a abrir los ojos. Aglaya podría haber sido perfectamente Afrodita, por la adoración con que la miraba, pero no pensaba amedrentarse ni esconderse. Dio pasos calculados hasta él, y le cogió la mano, subiéndola hasta su propia mejilla. El dios titubeó, como si estuviera tropezando con su propia lengua, antes de decir:

\- Eras tú. Me salvaste.

Disfrutó de la acción genuina que podían obrar sus gestos, incluso sin una pizca de poder, en él. Nunca había apreciado que la gente la halagara por su cuerpo, pero podría acostumbrarse a la manera en la que Hefesto la concebía, como si fuera algo importante que debía ser protegido a toda costa. Asintió levemente, y él consintió que se acercara e intentara abarcar su torso con los brazos. Se rozaba las puntas de los dedos a duras penas.

\- La tregua es dentro de unos días. ¿Quieres que te enseñe el Olimpo?

A pesar de lo quieto y dudoso que estaba, la respuesta no se hizo esperar.- Sí.

* * *

 _¡Casi tarde! Día ajetreado, pero aquí está, desde la perspectiva de Aglaya, una gran desconocida. Es una interpretación muy libre sobre ella, dado que no he leído ningún mito donde aparezca involucrada, pero estoy contenta con su desarrollo. Es un trocito de pan._

 _Also, good news! I was checking the comments and I saw a review, asking me to upload the doc in English. I was thinking to do it, in fact, so don't worry, I will! Perhaps it will take some time, because I'm writing already another AthenaHermes fic which I am currently translating too, but there will be a_ "La cueva de los bastardos" _in English._

 _Sin nada más que añadir, ¡gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	8. Nunca más mentiras

**Palabras** : _4,337_.

 **Disclaimer:** _Evidentemente, los dioses griegos no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Nunca más mentiras:**

Helios había iluminado con su luz a Hemera diecisiete veces cuando las campanas se callaron. Fue un alivio momentáneo, porque nada más vislumbrar la luz rosada de Eos comenzó la música. Toda alma en el Olimpo estaba despierta, dispuesta a pasarlo bien en aquel día tan señalado. El cumpleaños de Atenea era sólo la excusa que todos usaban para ver a sus seres queridos, de uno u otro bando, sin hacer distinciones. Había una gran fiesta en los campos abiertos, organizada por las Musas y las Cárites, donde Dioniso y Pan podrían tener su ración de diversión del año, beber, bailar, conocer a alguien con el que no estuvieran encerrados los otros días interminables. Los únicos con restricciones estrictas eran Zelos, Kratos y Bía. Niké no podía ser liberada, ni siquiera en el día de la tregua. Punto innegociable en el contrato. Hermes sentía pena por ellos. Debía de ser duro que su hermana estuviera encerrada desde el inicio de la guerra, seguramente imposibilitada para caminar o volar, o hablar, y no poder aprovechar la ocasión para, por lo menos, hablar con ella. Hera tenía demasiado miedo de que cantara para ellos.

Sin embargo, para todos los demás, era un motivo de alegría, y se incluía en la inmensa mayoría. Se había levantado muy temprano y se había calzado las sandalias aladas que Hefesto le había confeccionado. El dios siempre había sido más rápido que todos los demás, pero con ellas puestas, ni Pan ni Artemisa podían hacerle sombra. Con ellas puestas, se había apresurado a los dominios de Hades, saboreando la desesperación y el dolor en la punta de su lengua. Oh, sí, le encantaba el Inframundo. Después de detenerse forzosamente para jugar con el enorme perro de tres cabezas de su tío, Cerbero, que parecía tenerle un gran aprecio, y franquear las puertas cubierto de babas que eliminó con un chasquido de dedos y una pelota roja más pobre, se encaminó hasta las islas Afortunadas. Hera podía haber mandado a su madre a la muerte, pero era el tribunal de los muertos quien decidía dónde acababa cada alma. Y, para Maya, habían levantado la mano.

Las risas profundas y cantarinas se entremezclaban a lo largo de la hierba verde y la tierra fértil. El agua que la separaba del Inframundo en sí era cristalina y pura, cubierta de flores doradas y habitada por especies acuáticas relucientes que les eran entregadas sin tener ellos que cazarlas. Sobrevolando la ciudad con ayuda de sus sandalias mágicas, Hermes pudo apreciar la belleza del lugar. Los animales eran más distinguidos y mansos, y las almas de los bienaventurados despedían un brillo hermoso. Las mujeres, en corros, trenzaban guirnaldas tan largas y sinuosas como serpientes, y ayudaban a los hombres a colocarlas entre las viviendas, blancas, limpias y ordenadas, y todos se divertían en las playas o en las plazas, bailando juntos al son de músicos excelentes y bañados por el aroma de manjares y la brisa marina. Siempre que se dejaba ver, los ciudadanos le daban una cálida bienvenida, amistosas palmadas en la espalda y anchas sonrisas, abriéndole camino hasta su madre. Cuando los veía, tan felices, a aquellos que habían cumplido su juramento hasta la muerte, habían decidido renacer tres veces con vidas impecables o eran viejas glorias, pensaba que no sería tan malo estar muerto.

Hera fardaba mucho de poseer la corona más hermosa, pero la de Maya no tenía parangón. Allá en los tiempos antiguos, las Pléyades habían formado parte del cortejo de Artemisa, e inevitablemente perseguidas por el gigante Orión. Zeus, que había compartido amores con tres de las siete que eran, las convirtió en palomas, y tras ésto, en estrellas, que lanzaban destellos en el cielo estival. La reina de los dioses había separado a su madre de sus hermanas, pero aún en el medio del Inframundo, su tiara irradiaba una luz prístina y cerúlea, que suavizaba los rasgos de la hermosa ninfa. Tenía los dedos entrelazados sobre el regazo y la mirada de zafiro perdida en el cielo, como si desde allí intentara percibir seis puntos luminosos sin éxito. Suspiró con resignación, volviéndose hacia su hijo y abriendo los brazos. Hermes la levantó por los aires, apegándola con fuerza a su pecho, tan feliz como ella de verlo. Su sonrisa tenía un tinte travieso muy parecido a la suya.

\- Feliz tregua, hijo mío.

\- ¡Feliz tregua, madre! -La soltó con cuidado en el suelo, y ambos se sentaron en el césped de la ladera.- ¿Qué haces tan sola? Deberías estar celebrándolo con los demás.

\- ¿Qué haces tan solo? Deberías estar acompañando a Atenea. -Le devolvió la acusación con desenvoltura, mientras lo miraba con diversión.

No había sacado su sentido del humor de su padre. El dios puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros.- Ya sabes que ella va a visitar a Zeus en cuanto Helios se deja ver. No saldrá hasta dentro de un rato. La última visita que le hizo fue hace unas semanas, y Hécate no se dejó sentir, así que está muy emocionada. Cree que Hera no tiene poder suficiente para mantener el hechizo por su cuenta, y que podremos liberar a Niké en cuestión de unos pocos años más.

\- ¿Atenea emocionada, y tú perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo? -Agitó la cabeza, desaprobándolo, y la tiara no se deslizó de milagro por su cabello liso y acaramelado como la seda. Le dio un codazo juguetón.- Tienes la habilidad para las mujeres de tu padre.

\- Mamá, por favor... -Hermes rezongó, arrastrándose lejos de ella, como si estuviera acostumbrado, frunciendo el ceño y fijando su mirada en el horizonte.- No empieces.

\- Llevas décadas enamorado de ella, Hermes. Al principio, tu timidez podía ser divertida, ¡pero ya basta! -Golpeó la tierra con decisión, y le cogió el mentón, redirigiéndolo para que la mirara directamente.

\- ¡Es una diosa virgen, por Zeus! Se supone que no puede enamorarse. -Replicó con amargura. Posiblemente era uno de los pocos temas que enturbiaban el ánimo ligero del dios de los ladrones.- Que ya no me apunte con su lanza cuando la miro más de la cuenta no significa nada. Digamos que me tolera.

\- Las Pléyades también íbamos a conservar nuestra virginidad, ¡y aquí estás tú! Algunos juramentos están hechos para romperse. No seas cobarde. Eres el dios de las mentiras. Sabrás si realmente no le interesas. -Él le aguantó la mirada sin chistar, incluso tiempo después de que dejara de hablar. Tras taladrarlo con su molestia, calmó sus facciones y se inclinó para besarlo en la frente.- Sabes que tengo razón, hijo.

Hermes resopló, mostrándose mucho más animado de lo que estaba por dentro. Sentir el rechazo de Atenea y la verdad en sus palabras sería sentir el dolor por partida doble, pero era más fácil sonreír a Maya que enfrentarse a los problemas.- Con esa actitud, me recuerdas a ella. Igual de molesta.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, que aún soy tu madre!

Con un movimiento completamente deliberado, saltó sobre él para darle un empujón, con el cual ambos cayeron rodando por la empinada ladera, dejándose mecer. Acabaron en la playa, llenos de arena y conchas, golpeando los tobillos de unos bailarines que, lejos de molestarse por ello, se lo tomaron como un juego, y alzaron a ambos en volandas, manteándolos con sus brazos entrelazados. No podían cansarse físicamente, pero cuando se hartaron, los invitaron a unirse a la gran danza. Hermes cedió, y las muchachas se habrían peleado por bailar con él de no ser porque el dios distribuyó equitativamente su tiempo en cada una de ellas. Giró en el aire a una joven rubia con las manos en su cintura, y con ello terminó su deber. Helios ni siquiera estaba tan alto como debería, pero sentía una urgencia por ver a Atenea que hacía que le ardiera el pecho. Si se lo dijera, se reiría y pondría los ojos en blanco. Lo malo del ser el dios de las mentiras y de que ella fuera tan cuidadosa es que les había tomado mucho tiempo confiar el uno en el otro. ¿Él quería, verdaderamente, estropearlo todo por lo que sentía? Su madre tenía razón. Era un cobarde.

Se despidió de ella abrazándola de nuevo con fuerza, y ella le cubrió de besos mientras él reía y la apartaba. Maya era bien conocida por su efusividad, y por ser experta en abochornarlo, aunque fuera uno de los dioses más poderosos y reconocidos. Pero él la adoraba. Le recordaba, de alguna manera, a una versión más jovial de su tía Hestia. A ella también la echaba mucho de menos. Consideró que había sido una buena idea dejar antes las islas Afortunadas, porque así pudo ver su cálida sonrisa al entrar en el salón del trono, y comer las galletas que le tenía preparadas. La diosa del hogar era siempre así: cordial, amable, dulce, te hacía sentir bienvenido en cualquier situación, incluso si eras de lo más inoportuno. Estaban hablando sobre la preocupación de Hermes en cuanto a ella y su bienestar cuando la puerta de lo que había sido el Consejo de los Olímpicos se abrió, dando paso a un Zeus más confuso y renqueante que de costumbre, y una sonriente Atenea. Estaba francamente preciosa, con el cabello recogido de manera que dejaba su rostro despejado, y ni en el día de su cumpleaños se deshacía de su armadura dorada o de la lanza que Hefesto le había confeccionado. Ella siempre estaba alerta, siempre dispuesta a quitarle el aliento.

\- ¿Has venido a por mí? Creí que habíamos quedado en la plaza. -Tenía las cejas enarcadas, como si estuviera retándolo, pero él entendía lo que quería decir: "No necesitaba que vinieras, no soy una niña".

\- Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo. ¿Vamos?

Lo evaluó, intentando descubrir qué mosca le había picado, hasta que decidió que le daba igual. Agitó la mano para despedirse de Zeus y Hestia, y tomó un paso sosegado para reunirse con él. Hermes le ofreció su brazo, y Atenea colocó su mano sobre el hueco de su articulación con cuidado y lentamente. No le gustaba que la vieran haciendo aquéllas cosas. No pudo menos que felicitarse a sí mismo, e hizo caso omiso a las risas de Eros, que observaba entre los pilares. Seguramente, el dios del amor podía leer sus sentimientos y anhelos como un libro abierto, tal era su poder. No hacía falta mucho para hacerlo, como le había dicho su familiar distante tiempo atrás, pero no dejó que aquéllo le molestara. Sentía la calidez de la piel morena de Atenea sobre la suya, y éso era real y terriblemente escaso. Estaba decidido a aprovecharlo.

\- Siglos atrás, me habrías arrancado el brazo y se lo habrías dado de comer a las bestias. -Comentó, una vez se vieron alejados del castillo y se perdieron entre los campos, donde las ninfas y las Musas habían organizado la fiesta.- Estoy gratamente sorprendido.

\- No tientes a tu suerte. -Le advirtió, pero era un aviso vacío. Se notaba que estaba de muy buen humor, y se calló, dándole pie a compartirlo con él si lo deseaba.- Hécate se ha ido. He visto a Hera, y parecía sobrecargada y agotada. Sé que dije que podríamos liberar a Niké en unos años, pero mis pronósticos han reducido la duración del plan. Podríamos ser capaces de acabar con la guerra en un año. Un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿te das cuenta?

La mano apoyada en su antebrazo se cerró más sobre él, y Hermes miró a su lado, agradeciendo que Atenea fuera de su misma estatura, porque se topó de lleno con sus ojos, que fluctuaban como la plata líquida. Le encantaba que ella hubiera querido compartir con él sus planes, como si su opinión fuera relevante en el asunto, o más bien, como si confiara en él. Ésa era una pequeña fantasía que a veces el dios se dejaba tener. Que lo consideraba algo más que un peón, quizás un igual, un... ¿Amigo? Como ella había dicho, no se atrevía a "tentar a la suerte" e imaginar más allá. Su sonrisa fue tranquilizadora, y en un arrebato de valentía, cambió la posición de su brazo para que colgara en vertical, y así atrapar su mano en la sorpresa.

\- ¡Éso es genial! Discutiremos las estrategias luego, si quieres.

A Atenea le tomó unos segundos de más recuperarse, y decidió no retirarla hasta que llegaron a la fiesta. Consentía que la tocara, esos roces inocentes, mucho más fácilmente si estaban solos. Hermes la dejó ir con un tambaleo, que se tradujo en un empujón amistoso, hombro con hombro. Ella entrecerró los ojos, tomando el desafío, y el dios tuvo que correr para no ser arrollado por su competitividad. Al ver la oportunidad de perderse y despistarla en el banquete, se lanzó de lleno a él. La diosa se dio por vencida y, pese a su fama de no ser muy cordial, saludó a los invitados antes de escabullirse. Por su parte, Hermes, silbando las canciones con las que Pan se lucía, escuchaba plumas por todos lados, veía sus ojos en cada destello de un collar o una tiara o un brazalete, además de los propios de la diosa, que charlaba tranquilamente con Asclepio, claramente interesada en lo que tenía que decir. Hermes nunca se había considerado celoso, porque no lo era, pero ver al joven hijo de Apolo hablar con Atenea lo hizo sentirse mal con sus propias capacidades. ¡Él no era un chiquillo! Había seducido incluso a la bella Afrodita. ¿Por qué no podía decidirse a hacerlo con ella? No sabría quién estaba controlándolo con mayor intensidad, si Fobos o Deimos, porque le daba pánico acercarse, y en sí, él mismo daba pena. Volvió a perderla de vista.

\- Bien, Hermes. -Se avisó a sí mismo, severo y susurrante, lo cual no casaba con su personalidad en lo absoluto.- Vamos a dejar de jugar al gato y al ratón...

\- Sobre todo porque sabes que no vas a ganar, ratoncito.

Había aparecido detrás de él, y agradeció no haber dado más detalles en su soliloquio. Volvió a adoptar una sonrisa burlona y característica y se cuidó mucho de retarla nuevamente. No quería estar jugando al pilla pilla toda la fiesta, menos aún si quien le perseguía lo hacía con una lanza y no se daría por vencida hasta apoyársela en la nuez y ponerle un pie en el pecho, proclamando su victoria. Bien pensado, tampoco sería _tan_ desagradable... Pero no era un pensamiento que fuera a compartir. Realmente apreciaba el hecho de tener la cabeza pegada al cuerpo. Se alejaron un poco del gentío, tomando el desvío hacia su lugar privado. No era difícil llegar hasta él: Al seguir hasta el bosquecillo de robles, se debía seguir el camino y remontar una montaña hasta llegar a su pared escarpada, con una concavidad especialmente honda, desde donde se veía todo el Olimpo. Como dioses, sólo tendrían que haberse dejado volar como esencia, pero Atenea insistió en que quería probar la efectividad de las sandalias, así que Hermes se las dejó, cómo podría negarse. Parecieron acoplarse a sus pies, y dio unos pasos en el aire, tentando el terreno. Transcurrido un minuto, miró a Hermes con insistencia, a lo que él sólo pudo responder:

\- ¿Es verdaderamente necesario?

\- ¡Es por el bien del progreso!

No era su argumento más brillante, pero no le hizo falta. Tomó carrerilla hacia él y lo cogió en brazos al vuelo, saltando con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba. Salieron despedidos hacia el cielo, mucho más alto que lo pretendido. A unos treinta metros de la entrada de la cueva, Atenea perdió el control de las sandalias. Hizo un gesto con la mano, tranquilizando a su copiloto, que sólo podía callarse y esperar. Se las arregló para virar en dirección a un árbol e impulsarse en su rama, saltando al interior de la cavidad con más suavidad. No fue un aterrizaje suave. El vestido de Atenea, desgarrado, se arregló al instante, y también las raspaduras de Hermes. Se miraron a los ojos y se echaron a reír al unísono, desenredando las extremidades e intercambiando calzado. Ella se calmó antes, con un hondo suspiro y la mano sobre el estómago, sentada en un saliente. A él le costó algo más, y tuvo que enjugarse una lágrima divertida. Por la apariencia del Sol, pálido pero relativamente alto, podrían haber sido las cuatro o las doce, pues le faltaba coordinación con Deméter, pero aproximaron que debían ser pasadas las cinco.

\- Éso ha sido divertido. -Admitió Atenea, cruzando las piernas que colgaban por la pared de la montaña.

\- Va a ser difícil de superar. A la próxima, podemos bajar a los dominios de Poseidón sin burbuja. -Sugirió, alzando el dedo como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo, y recibió una mirada desdeñosa. Atenea aún seguía enfadada con su tío por haberla llamado sin nada importante que decirle. El dios del mar disfrutaba teniéndola cerca, pero sólo para hacerla rabiar.- ¿No te preguntas cómo habría sido todo si nada de ésto hubiera pasado? Si Hera nunca hubiera explotado.

Era una pregunta abrupta, pero mejor opción que proseguir el camino de Poseidón. La diosa se paró un momento a pensar, pero no necesitó mucho. Fue insultantemente automático.- Las cosas son como deben ser. Las Moiras son sabias, mucho más que tú o yo. Si tejieron este destino, debemos seguirlo, porque...

\- Me refiero a nosotros. -La cortó suavemente, cosa que nunca hacía, a menos que estuviera siendo maleducada con alguien sin pretenderlo. Se enfrentó a una Atenea sorprendida, algo aún más novedoso que lo tocara en público. A ella nada le sorprendía.- A nuestra relación.

\- Oh. -Fue lo único que dijo, por un minuto que se le hizo eterno. Parecía estar poniéndolo todo en orden, sacando las prendas correspondientes de su mente llena de cajas. Sacar a Hermes de "hermanastro", meterlo en "subordinado".- No es mi cometido entretenerme en los condicionales, pero debo suponer que todo habría seguido como antes. Sería correcta contigo, como todos, porque pertenecerías al Consejo.

Él sí se esperaba la contestación. Para determinadas cuestiones, le venía bien que fuera tan cuadriculada. En algunos aspectos, era predecible. Hermes se acercó a su saliente y le puso la mano en la rodilla, sobre su vestido, donde la mantuvo inmóvil. La diosa enarcó una ceja y se le escapó una risa, como si su comportamiento fuera ridículo.- Entonces, quizás esta guerra no haya sido tan mala, al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué dices, Hermes? ¿Has perdido la razón? -La confusión disminuía, y con ella, una clara certeza que le nubló el semblante. Quiso reafirmar su lógica, pero sólo obtuvo nombres al azar.- ¡Muertes! ¡Confinamientos! ¡Injusticia!

\- No me refiero a éso. -Cogió la mano derecha de Atenea y la colocó sobre la piel que protegía su corazón. Cuando la tocó, estaba súbitamente fría.- Sé que ha habido injusticias, pero la guerra ha dado pie a cosas buenas. Atenea, siempre he querido decirte ésto, pero nunca parecía el momento apropiado. Y ahora, que estamos tan cerca, pensé que podría serlo.

Una súbita carcajada lo interrumpió, y no se sintió tan dolido por el hecho de que se riera sino por la risa en sí. Era dura, helada y profundamente triste tras su cariz irónico. Atenea negó con la cabeza tantas veces que Hermes no podría numerarlas.- No. Hermes, ni se te ocurra. ¡Que ni se te pase por la cabeza decir que estás...!

\- ¿Enamorado de ti? -Dijo de todas maneras. La diosa retiró la mano de entre las suyas, como si su contacto le quemara, y se puso de pie en la cornisa de roca, retrocediendo al interior de la cueva. Hermes la siguió, y su rostro parecía tallado en alabastro.- ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto miedo tienes a rechazarme?

\- ¡No es éso! No entiendes nada. -Añadió, y tuvo que esforzarse por escuchar el susurro de una mujer tan fuerte, ahora quebrada.- Déjalo, por favor. Déjame. Vete.

\- No. -Sentenció, contra todo pronóstico. Él solía ser de lo más asertivo, pero no lo sería a costa de sus sentimientos.- Dímelo, Atenea. Dime que tú no me quieres.

La diosa retrocedió a la oscuridad de la cueva, recuperando una respiración rítmica tras su agitación. Llevó dos dedos a sus sienes y las masajeó, como si aquéllo le diera dolor de cabeza. Hermes sabía que todo era un truco, una puesta en escena. La conocía demasiado bien, todos sus trucos para descentrar al enemigo, así que simplemente aguardó, con el mentón alto hasta que el silencio se volvió incómodo.

\- No te quiero, Hermes. -Dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, firme, tan convincente y abiertamente honesta, que si no hubiera notado el olor dulzón, no habría dudado de la verdad en sus palabras.

\- No puedes mentirme. -Aclaró, mucho más suave, dando un paso en su dirección. Las piedras que pisaba a través de sus sandalias eran cantos rodados en comparación con la actitud de su interlocutora. Tenía una mano en la cintura, agarrando su lanza, y la otra colgaba inerte, temblando con un sentimiento desconocido. ¿Rabia? Podía percibir que estaba furiosa, pero él no se sentía amenazado.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué habría de malo?

\- ¿Qué habría de _malo_? ¿Por dónde empiezo? -Apoyó el índice en su mentón, reflexionando. Sus intentos de calmarla se habían visto devueltos por un paso hacia atrás, que la sumía más en las sombras, hasta que sólo pudo apreciar sus ojos, angustiados.- Estamos en guerra, y yo debo dedicarme a ella. He de salvar a mi padre, y para éso, no tengo que tener distracciones. También me debo al conocimiento, lo cuál requiere un nivel de abstracción que no es compatible con los sentimientos de... Amor. -Le costó decir la palabra, como si la tuviera pegada al paladar, y una vez salió, notó un incremento en su turbación. No había terminado.- ¡Y mi juramento! Hice un juramento ante el Consejo de que nunca debía enamorarme. ¿Cómo podría faltar a mis palabras porque Eros haya conseguido clavarme una flecha de alguna manera?

\- Eros no tiene ningún poder sobre ti. Eres tú, Atenea. -Dijo Hermes, esforzándose por no perder los papeles. Éso sería contraproducente, lo que ella quería. Que él, enfadado y herido, se relegara a cumplir sus obligaciones como su mano derecha. Pero sabía que, por la vía de la razón, tenía más oportunidades que por la de la ira. Atenea no era como Ares, y lo agradecía.- Eres tú quien se ha enamorado de mí.

\- Pero no puedo permitírmelo. Y no voy a hacerlo.

Su labio inferior temblaba tanto que Hermes quiso dar una larga zancada y besarla. Desgraciadamente, no funcionaba así. Él no quería besarla en un momento de vulnerabilidad. Puede que tuviera gran fama de oportunista, pero no iba a jugársela con Atenea. No quería que pensara que sólo quería coronar un monte inexplorado, y tampoco acabar atravesado por su lanza de parte a parte en un descuido. Sus instintos le gritaban que diera buen uso a sus sandalias y saliera volando antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera. No obstante, era el dios del diálogo. Esa situación lo aterrorizaba sólo por lo testaruda que podía ser la diosa. Caminó hacia ella con calma y la cogió de las manos. Atenea no lo rehuía porque su postura, por muchos camelos, era inamovible. Tiró de ella para sacarla a la luz en pasos cortos, como si enseñara a andar a un cervatillo.

\- Sabes que nunca te obligaría a nada. Ni puedo, ni quiero. Sólo te pido que te escuches como yo lo he hecho. Tantos "debo", tantos "tengo que", tantos "he de"... Obligaciones y obligaciones. -La diosa hizo un intento de protestar, seguramente para decir que ella cargaba sus obligaciones con orgullo y que él debería dejar de ser tan relajado, pero él negó una vez, para demostrarle que no había terminado. Sus pulgares acariciaron los dorsos de sus manos para acompañar a sus palabras, y el dios de las mentiras jamás había sido tan sincero.- Lo único que _debes_ hacer es preocuparte por ti misma y tu felicidad. Los estudios te hacen feliz, ¡adelante! Pero te equivocas en algo. El deber y el amor sí que son compatibles, _tiene que_ haber un modo. Y, si no lo hay, _h_ _emos de_ hacerlo nosotros mismos. Éso se nos da bien. Somos un buen equipo.

Una mano subió a su mejilla, que seguía fría por la impresión, e iba retomando poco a poco el color. "Un día nos acordaremos de ésto y nos reiremos", se alentó. Quizás. Pero en el allí y el entonces, Hermes le sonrió, una sonrisa que se no parecía en nada a las encantadoras que repartía a diestro y siniestro. Ésta era sólo para ella, única e intransferible. Imperceptiblemente, Atenea dejó reposar la cabeza en su palma, aún luciendo preocupada. Nuevamente abrió la boca, pero el dios no llegaría a saber nunca qué había querido decirle, puesto que escucharon un aullido largo y desgarrador. Sus ojos volaron al exterior de la cueva, enfrentada con el mismo árbol alto en el que se había apoyado Atenea, y percibieron la figura de Apolo, que estaba sentado con el conflicto en la cara, sin saber si interrumpir o no. Se alejaron al instante, ella culpable, él frustrado, y la expresión característica volvió a sus rostros a la par. El gemelo rubio silbó, un sonido fuerte y conciso, y desde la altura, apreciaron más de una treintena de pasos acompasados, alejándose en dirección a la casa. La gemela morena las encabezaba. ¿Las Cazadoras de Artemisa alejándose de la competición?

\- He visto a Afrodita en las puertas de la casa. Si nos apresuramos, podemos ser más rápidos que ella.

Las profecías no eran cosa de broma. Tres saltos, y con un chasquido de envoltorios vaporizándose, tres esencias divinas y decenas de pasos se apresuraron a la cueva de los bastardos en el sigilo que otorga el atardecer.

* * *

 _No, no tengo ninguna excusa. Simplemente, se me olvidó por por completo actualizar... ¿Ups? De todas maneras, dejo más drama y contenido, éso es bueno, creo. ¡Espero que os guste!_

 _Sin nada más que añadir, ¡gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	9. Las profecías dan dolor de cabeza

**Palabras:** _3,335_.

 **Advertencias:** _Evidentemente, los dioses griegos no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Las profecías dan dolor de cabeza:**

Ponerse de acuerdo con su gemela no era difícil. De hecho, era casi como pudieran adivinar sus pensamientos, cosa que hacían con bastante frecuencia, ahora que lo pensaba. A Artemisa le recorría un escalofrío cuando terminaba sus frases por ella, normalmente regaños o quejas, y le volvía a reñir por imitarla, pero ambos reconocían que en situaciones de urgencia, sólo era necesaria una mirada para establecer la conexión, y éso los aliviaba y enorgullecía. Una buena relación, en su familia, era inusual.

Aún y con ésas, en cuestión de convencer, Tem era una roca. Se veía obligado a pensar en cientos de argumentos válidos, y la manera en que se los rebatiría para responder correctamente, para no quedar como un idiota al que sólo le interesaba la buena compañía y la música. Ésto último habría sido comprensible, pues Apolo la consideraba un hacer hermoso y esencial, pero dado que no tenía que dedicarse realmente a ella porque se sabía cada variación de las notas en los instrumentos existentes, no resultaba ningún reto, y su hermana se lo recriminaba. Se parecía tanto a Atenea que no le extrañaba que se llevaran bien y se apoyaran en la mayoría de las decisiones que cada una tomaba. Y, para la diosa de la sabiduría, llevarse bien con alguien genuinamente era complicado.

Con todo, desde el inicio de la guerra, había comenzado a mirarlo con mejores ojos. Había sido capaz de cambiar su vida totalmente para hacerse cargo de sus Cazadoras, de hacerse más responsable para concederle su favor cuando más lo necesitaba. Todas se habían negado de inmediato y sin excepción, alegando que tener un hombre entre sus filas sería una hipocresía por su parte, e innecesario, porque podían protegerse solas. Artemisa no había hecho caso a sus súplicas, aunque le había costado tanto decidirse que había sido ligeramente hiriente, pero él se había ofrecido con los ojos cerrados a una nueva aventura. ¿Chicas orgullosas y enfadadas que despreciaban a los hombres? ¡Ésas eran sus favoritas!

En los últimos tiempos, cualquiera habría dicho que se habrían acostumbrado a la presencia del dios, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Él intentaba de corazón hacérselo todo más fácil, apartando su tienda de ellas lo suficiente para poder protegerlas en un supuesto ataque sorpresa, durmiendo tan brevemente que le costaba un gran esfuerzo mantener la apariencia saludable y enérgica de su envoltorio mortal. Las ojeras parecían espejismos, pero allí estaban, camufladas, tatuadas en su alma. Estaba tan cansado... Y las cazadoras ni se lo agradecían. Tampoco esperaba una gentileza excesiva, pero una buena cara de tanto en tanto estaría bien, una sonrisa, un masaje de espalda. Menos "Acércate un paso más y te convertirás en un puercoespín" y más "¡Pero qué rematadamente apuesto has amanecido hoy, Apolo!". No podía evitar cuidarlas más de la cuenta. Artemisa no elegía a sus Cazadoras por su belleza, pero bien podría haberlo hecho, porque todas eran sencillamente impresionantes. Podía achacarlo a la bendición de su hermana, que recaía sobre ellas, pero la piel de Zenobia, oscura como los granos de café, irradiaba destellos iridiscentes, al igual que el largo cabello pelirrojo de Zoë, su lugarteniente; y cómo olvidar los ágiles movimientos de Glykeria, similares a los de su propia hermana. Éso lo hacía distraerse. Pero nada preocupante, que él supiera. La adulación merecida sus habilidades y sus características.

Como ya había remarcado, era fácil ponerse de acuerdo con ella, por norma general. Así, habían acordado la protección de las Cazadoras, así como el lugar donde pasarían cada año el día de la tregua. En cuanto al asunto en particular, no habían dudado, ni ellas ni él. Las devotas de Artemisa, la diosa misma y él subirían al Olimpo, disfrutando que era el día propicio para que el tránsito entre el mundo divino y el mortal se diera con rapidez. Y, por encima de todo, porque las Cazadoras, todo lo que no tenían de delicadas, lo tenían de competitivas. Ellas mismas habían organizado, de manera paralela a la fiesta, unos juegos con todas las de la ley. Había tiro con arco, jabalina o disco, competiciones de lucha o carreras a lo largo y ancho del vasto campo Olímpico. Se lo tomaban muy en serio, y les gustaba genuinamente, no como una excusa para distraer su mente de una guerra en la que no podían tomar parte. Si Niké hubiera estado allí y hubiera olfateado el ambiente, habría notado la adrenalina y decisión que tanto le gustaban.

En lo que ellas retaban a cada hombre o mujer que se acercaba a echar un vistazo y los primeros competidores, ingenuos, se prestaban a lo que iba a ser una humillación pública, Artemisa y él tenían por costumbre pasear por el bosque y charlar acerca de las novedades en la cueva o compartir anécdotas sobre el año en el Olimpo o acompañando a las Cazadoras. Posteriormente, Apolo cantaba una canción, que había compuesto especialmente para ese momento durante el tiempo en que habían estado separados, y se esforzaba para que sonaran diferentes y aún así emocionantes. Su hermana aplaudía con fuerza y honestidad, y le cogía la mano para enganchar en sus pulseras de cuero una pequeña talla más. Daba gracias a que la madera se echara a perder, porque no podía tocar el arpa con una muñeca tan pesada. Las había muy variadas: Había comenzado con instrumentos musicales, de los cuales sobrevivían un _aulos_ , un _chelys_ y una desgastada zampoña _,_ y había proseguido con animales, un ciervo, una ardilla o una pequeña nutria. Podría seguir enumerando los cientos de tallas que habían pasado por sus manos, pero ciertamente sería costoso.

Un Sol pálido estaba hundiéndose, y Artemisa le había cedido la nueva talla para admirarla cuando unas imágenes le nublaron la visión. Sintió el tejón de madera caer al suelo, pero no le dio ninguna importancia, concentrándose. Una mujer de curvas pronunciadas y melena rubia y ondulada estaba de espaldas, indecisa, ante la puerta de la cueva de los bastardos. De repente, su cabello y figura cambiaron, pero siguió pareciendo igual de hermosa, incluso sin contemplar su rostro. Su perspectiva cambió, dándole una mejor visión de la intrusa. Ésta alzó la mano, hecha un puño grácil y pálido, moreno al segundo siguiente, luego pálido de nuevo, que golpeó la superficie y esperó, echando rápidos vistazos a los lados. Parecía asustada y culpable, pero la reconocería en cualquier parte.

\- Afrodita.

Sus ojos miel volvieron a enfocarse y a ver el bosque, y a su hermana ante él. Sólo les hizo falta una mirada para que Artemisa emitiera un aullido nada humano y se pusieran en marcha. Ella esperó a que sus lobos transmitieran el mensaje a sus Cazadoras, y él cerró los ojos de nuevo, frotándose las sienes, pensando intensamente en Atenea. Sólo pudo percibir un destello de una cueva en la pared de una montaña, pero fue suficiente. Se movieron a la par, quedando la talla olvidada, dividiéndose el ratio de la montaña, y fue Apolo el que primero los encontró, lo cuál fue algo incómodo. Sentía que había interrumpido un momento muy íntimo, y durante un segundo, hipnotizado, apreció el amor en Hermes y la preocupación de Atenea. Se sentía tan identificado que sólo pudo compadecerlo hasta que se fijaron en él. Dio un aviso corto y silbó a Artemisa, que tomó la advertencia y su propio camino a la casa mientras ellos volaban con prisa desesperada, colándose por la rendija de las ventanas.

No había allí ni un alma. Se permitieron respirar tranquilos y adoptar posiciones en guardia, sin despegarse de la puerta, hasta que escucharon los toques ligeros. Apolo dio un respingo, y por consenso silencioso, Hermes giró la manivela y actuó como cualquiera lo habría hecho cuando una supuesta enemiga entraba por su puerta: Sorprendido, confuso, aún así amable, un buen anfitrión. Alguien debía galardonar a Hermes por su capacidad de clavar cada papel que interpretaba.

\- ¡Afrodita! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar, no sé, bailando con algún sátiro en tu fiesta?

La mueca de desagrado se apreciaba en la tensión de las palabras.- ¡No, por Zeus! Sabes que odio a los sátiros. Demasiado pelo. -Dio un paso al frente, y debido a la inmovilidad del dios de los ladrones, quedaron tan cerca el uno del otro que Afrodita tuvo que alzar el mentón para mirarlo.- ¿Podrías dejarme pasar, cielo? Necesito hablar con Atenea.

Él echó la vista atrás sin perder la calma, pidiendo consejo, y pareciendo olvidar cualquier sentimiento, la diosa de la sabiduría asintió, cuadrando los hombros. Podía escuchar los engranajes de su mente girando a toda velocidad, intentando desentrañar el motivo que había llevado a Afrodita a abandonar los festejos y pensar que ellos se encontrarían en casa. O era muy tonta, o muy inteligente, sabiendo que Apolo los avisaría en cuanto la viera. Él recibía visiones aleatorias, pero cuando una persona lo deseaba con fuerza, sus pensamientos podían deslizarse en su mente y mostrarle imágenes. Lo había comprobado con Artemisa, pero nunca habría pensado que alguien ajeno lo descubriría o se molestaría en pensarlo siquiera. Astuta.

\- Buenas tardes, Afrodita. -Atenea había cambiado su modo a "diplomático". Arqueó las cejas, divertida, y esbozó una sonrisa suave.- ¿A qué debemos tu visita?

Afrodita hizo unos adorables hoyuelos que tenía momentáneamente, bajo la apariencia de Cassandra, se notaran más. ¿Cómo podían resistirse? Si se lo hubiera pedido, se habría arrancado el corazón del pecho y se lo habría servido en bandeja de plata. La diosa del amor tomaba la imagen del ideal de belleza de cada uno, por éso para Apolo cambiaba tanto que lo distraía de su rumbo normal de pensamiento. Había tenido muchas amantes, todas ellas capaces de quitar el aliento. Ella parpadeó, y sus ojos marrones se hicieron azules y fríos como el hielo. Ésa era Koronis. Pero ni siquiera lo miraba. Su atención estaba centrada en Atenea, y se sintió herido en su frágil orgullo hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era realmente ella.

\- Podemos ahorrarnos las formalidades, cariño. Quiero hablarte de Niké, pero... Como comprenderás, me siento intimidada por tu fuerza de alcance. -Los rizos castaños rebotaron al señalar la ventana, donde se adivinaban las esbeltas figuras de las leales Cazadoras. Tal y como pudo adivinar asomándose un poco, Artemisa estaba apuntándola a la espalda con una flecha plateada.- ¿Veinte chicas armadas contra una es tu juego ahora?

\- ¿Volver arrastrando los pies cuando Hécate abandona el barco es tu juego ahora? -Le espetó su hermana, con acritud. No se llevaban muy bien, y sobre todo, Artemisa desaprobaba completamente sus amoríos. No era la única.- Puedo jurarte por el Estigio que no te tocarán si no haces nada estúpido.

\- No sé si tenemos el mismo concepto de estupidez. Sólo quiero hablar. -Arguyó Afrodita, con voz suave como la miel, usando una buena dosis de su encanto. Sin darse cuenta, Apolo caminó hacia la puerta, tirando de ella para abrirla, enfrentándose a una resistencia feroz por parte del dios de los ladrones. Sus manos temblaban del esfuerzo. Resistirse era doloroso y embotaba los sentidos. La diosa rió y se deslizó hacia el interior de la casa.- Controla a tu hermano, querida. Es un poco sensible...

Artemisa había seguido dentro a la intrusa sin bajar el arco, y las Cazadoras irrumpieron en la estancia, llenándola de destellos de plata pertenecientes a sus tiaras, arcos o cuchillos de caza. Sintió un golpe en el pie. Había descargado todo su peso sobre él. Saltó al sentir el dolor y la miró con ojos acusadores. Ella puso los suyos en blanco, y fue el único momento en el que bajó su tensa guardia. Le agradeció el pisotón al instante. Lo había despertado de su sopor, podía verlo todo con mayor claridad. El poder de Afrodita era realmente potente, quizás porque era la más antigua de los Olímpicos. Había que tratarla con cuidado.

\- Estoy seguro de que comprendes las medidas de seguridad. -Hermes trató de suavizar la situación, adoptando su posición al lado de Atenea con naturalidad. Sonreía con complicidad cuando volvió a hablar.- Me pareció ver a Ares ocupado bajo las faldas de una doncella de camino aquí, pero nunca se sabe.

\- No hay que preocuparse por él. A estas horas debe estar demasiado borracho para levantar un arma. -Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, devolviéndole un gesto agradable, de aceptación. Por la manera en la que se tocaba el pelo y se movía, se notaba que estaba impaciente. Volvió a demandar la atención de Atenea, sin permitir que se desviaran del tema.- La pobrecita Niké. No ve la luz desde hace tanto que sus ojos sólo ven tinieblas. No se le permite volar ni cantar ni ver a sus hermanos. Está muerta en vida, puedo asegurarlo. ¿Es ésa una vida para una diosa tan resplandeciente? Tan triste...

La manera en la que narraba la condición de la diosa de la victoria parecía una fábula hechizante. Esta vez, pudo ver los tentáculos espesos y blanquecinos que rodeaban a cada uno de los presentes, intentando quebrar su ánimo. Atenea contaba con más acoso que la mayoría, y ésto hizo que tuviera que apoyarse en su lanza para concentrarse. Sus ojos de mercurio increparon a Afrodita a desvelar su motivo y evitar los rodeos. Suspiró y detuvo los juegos con su cabello, manteniendo una silueta estable por primera vez que había entrado en la habitación. Sus curvas ya no cambiaban, permaneciendo estables y apetecibles, ni su cabello, hecho de hilos de oro y Sol. Su rostro era indescriptible, perfecto, apabullante, puro marfil tallado. Si un humano la contemplara, quedaría hecho trizas al instante, deshecho en un charco. En contra de todo pronóstico, el dios de los ladrones dejó escapar el aire retenido, aliviado, y Apolo supo por qué. Era evidente quién veía Hermes cuando miraba a Afrodita.

\- Hécate dejó de aparecer hace varias semanas. El humor de Hera ha empeorado, aunque la mente de Zeus se aclara muy poco a poco. Creo que ella sigue vertiendo su propia magia en el hechizo, y por ende, está muy debilitada. Es como ver una sombra. -Se estremeció, y Apolo intentó imaginársela. Habían pasado muchos años desde que había dejado a su madrastra, pero la recordaba como una mujer fuerte y decidida. Pensar que podía estar apagada, débil y ojerosa lo descolocaba. Aún así, seguía igual de testaruda.- Lo hará hasta que no pueda más, y no la subestiméis, tiene una gran fortaleza. Así que vengo a ofreceros un trato para agilizar el proceso.

\- Por supuesto. -Dijo Atenea, sin una pizca de ironía en sus palabras. Era obvio que no revelaría tal cantidad de información por altruismo. No lo había hecho durante aquellos siglos de desprecio. En ese sentido, era como Hermes. Valoraba altamente su supervivencia, y era inteligente. Hasta entonces, no había dicho ni una sola mentira. Él lo habría notado, siendo el dios de la verdad.- Adelante.

\- El hechizo está en la habitación matrimonial. Hera ha tejido la voluntad de Zeus. -Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos con horror. Tejer la mente de un dios era, seguramente, el mayor sacrilegio. ¿Tan ciega estaba Hera por la ira como para cometer el delito más grave en el panteón? La cara de Atenea estaba pálida de la impresión. Hermes alargó su mano para rozarle el hombro en lo que pretendía ser un gesto reconfortante, pero ella se apartó antes, recuperando la compostura.- Pero, aunque lo liberéis, aún deberíais liberar a Niké, y nunca la encontraríais sin mi ayuda. Está muy bien escondida.

\- ¿Por qué conoces tú su localización, entonces? -Preguntó Artemisa, dudosa. Era sorprendente que sus brazos extendidos no temblaran tras tanto tiempo guardando la paz relativa.- No estará tan bien escondida.

\- No hay lechuzas ni serpientes en el Olimpo, pero las palomas pasan desapercibidas. -Contestó, dejando más dudas de las que había solventado, pero Atenea pareció entenderla y entrecerró los ojos.- Así que éste es mi trato. Liberaré a Niké, a cambio de la seguridad de Ares, de Eros, y la mía propia. Cuando Hera sea juzgada, no quiero tener nada que ver.

\- ¿Crees que estás en posición de negociar? -Objetó Atenea, anotándose un tanto. El tira y afloja era su punto fuerte, pero sus sienes relucían por el sudor. Estaba luchando contra el poder de Afrodita mientras pensaba. Con una mirada gélida de Hermes, los tentáculos se alejaron hasta acariciar levemente las piernas de la diosa del amor, con un mohín de niña pequeña.- Hera es tenaz, pero Zeus es el rey de los dioses, y es aún más obstinado. Nos queda poco para conseguirlo. Es posible que haya escondido a Niké, claro, pero tenemos muchos métodos contra los traidores. La eternidad es muy larga. -Añadió, con tono neutro a pesar de las implicaciones de su amenaza velada. Avanzó un paso, quedando adelantada con respecto al dios de las mentiras, y acercándose a ella.- Has permanecido impasible, y Ares ha dado caza a muchas personas inocentes en nuestra ausencia. Vas a tener que mejorar tu oferta.

Apolo se sintió desfallecer por un inesperado momento, y recobró tan rápidamente el sentido que su cerebro rebotó contra las paredes como si estuviera jugando al frontón. Artemisa había avanzado y apretaba la flecha plateada contra el fino vestido de Afrodita, justo tras su corazón. Esta última se mordía el labio, pensativa, pillada con las manos en la masa. ¿Se había concentrado en él porque era el eslabón más débil? El dios agarró sus flechas doradas y apuntó. No iba a permitir que nadie creyera que podía aprovecharse de él así. Él también merecía su puesto como Olímpico. Como respuesta, Afrodita alzó sus manos, mostrando lo inofensiva que era. Víbora mentirosa.

\- ¡Bien! Tranquilizáos. Entonces... ¿Qué tal un estado intermedio? Una promesa de paz. -Atenea levantó ligeramente el mentón, demostrando así su interés.- Ares dejará los baños de sangre por un tiempo. Un buen tiempo. Piénsalo, Atenea. Uno o dos siglos sin rivalidad. Éso te gustaría, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y cómo sabré que cumplirás tu promesa? -Cuestionó, desviándose a Apolo, que asintió. Decía, nuevamente, la verdad.- Es algo que debería decir Ares.

\- Si no lo hace, sufriré con él su castigo de buena gana. Lo juro por el río Estigio. -Concluyó, terca como una mula. ¿Es que no conocía los castigos de Atenea? La diosa de la guerra tenía mucha imaginación y conocía bien la manera de dañar la esencia divina, algo que causaba un dolor mucho más profundo del que jamás ningún mortal podría experimentar.- Liberaré a Niké y alejaré a Ares de la escena. Por favor...

Los ojos multicolores de la diosa del amor se habían llenado de lágrimas, que cayeron como prístinos diamantes perfectos en un batir de largas y rizadas pestañas. Había entrelazado sus dedos, y rogaba, manteniendo el aura blanquecina rozando a Atenea, sin intentar aprisionarla. Apelaba a su compasión. Movimiento equivocado. La diosa interpelada agitó el brazo, abriendo una brecha entre la cortina de niebla con su lanza, que chisporroteó en el contacto.

\- Llorar es innecesario y desagradable. Deja de actuar. -Le ordenó, con la expresión más seria que él había visto en su vida. Estaba pesando en la balanza las ventajas e inconvenientes. La venganza contra Ares sería épica. Podría conseguir que lo expulsaran del Olimpo para siempre si simplemente dijera que no. Sabría que ver su orgullo por el suelo sería satisfactorio, pero Atenea sabía ir más allá de los deseos del cuerpo.- Éso es algo más razonable. Bien. Hablaremos con mayor suavidad en el juicio, pero si a Zeus se le ocurre vengarse, nadie podrá interponerse entre él y vosotros. Es lo único que te puedo ofrecer.

Afrodita había secado sus lágrimas de cocodrilo en el momento de ser increpada, y sus manos húmedas lanzaban destellos con las últimas luces del día. La fiesta seguiría hasta el amanecer de un nuevo día, y Eos marcaría el final de la tregua. Lo consideró unos instantes, mirándose las delicadas sandalias. Su conflicto interior era notable. Finalmente, asintió, y fijó sus ojos en los suyos.

\- Es todo lo que pedía. Pero voy a necesitar una pequeña ayuda.

* * *

 _Este capítulo va especialmente para rEiKo666. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, y por las cosas tan bonitas que me has dicho! Me halaga que pienses éso. Por supuesto, y como siempre, va para la gente que me lee todas las semanas. Ya no queda mucho... ¡Una pena!_

 _Sí, efectivamente, Hermes ve a Atenea cuando mira a Afrodita. ¡Muy obvio y muy cursi! Y un poco doloroso para él, que tiene que verla actuar como una arpía sin ser realmente ella._

 _Sin nada más que añadir, ¡gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	10. Huye del amor y la niebla

**Palabras:** _3850._

 **Disclaimer:** _Evidentemente, los dioses griegos no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Huye del amor y la niebla:**

Sacar a Ares de líos e intentar por todos los medios posibles endulzar las consecuencias de sus actos sin que se notara había sido una de sus especialidades por cientos de años. El dios de la guerra tenía muchísimas cualidades atractivas que hacían que Afrodita lo admirara, que se inflamara de ganas de vivir su existencia al máximo cada vez que le dirigía esa sonrisa suya, tan inolvidable, agresividad y pasión tan entremezcladas que era prácticamente imposible separarlas. Ares era el único dios que conseguía hacer de una mirada una provocación, y nunca dejaba de divertirla, hacerla sentir furiosa e inspirar en ella una tentativa revelación: Entre tantos otros amores que habían sido y serían, quizás él era el gran amor.

Sin embargo, no era precisamente brillante en cuanto a la fabricación de planes, ni tenía una visión de futuro clara. Asumiendo que siempre ganaría, nunca se preocupaba por lo que podría pasar después, por pensar en una huida. Heriría demasiado su orgullo de guerrero, el cual, habiendo sido tantas veces vencido, ahora se alzaba sobre todos aquellos que alguna vez se habían atrevido a mirarlo con condescendencia o superioridad. Merecía la superioridad que estaba sintiendo, aunque sólo fuera porque las Moiras estaban recompensándolo por todas las decepciones sufridas.

La expresión de Ares cuando sentía verdadera felicidad sólo había podido verla en el momento en que Hera, altiva y con una sonrisa radiante, ordenaba el destierro de todos los hijos ilegítimos de Zeus y proclamaba una nueva era para los dioses. Ni siquiera en el nacimiento de sus hijos Fobos, Deimos y Harmonía había parecido el dios de la guerra tan extático que cuando miró la espalda de la diosa de la sabiduría alejarse del Olimpo sin mirar atrás y la increpó a no volver jamás. Su capacidad de regodearse era abrumadora y habría llegado a la morbosidad si no le hubiera parado los pies con suavidad.

Nunca trataría de hacerle entrar en razón revelándole la duda que no quería escuchar: Sin Atenea, su contraparte en tantos aspectos, ¿qué sería del mundo? No era una ingenua. El aburrimiento era un sentimiento que no iba con Ares. Cuando llegaba a sentirlo, el mundo entero temblaba de pánico, sintiendo los maníacos ojos del dios en cada ciudad, cada ejército.

Y no les faltaba razón. Primero, Ares había hecho caer Atenas con la ayuda de Esparta y Tebas, y luego a éstas mismas gracias a los macedonios, y así, incontables guerras se habían sucedido. No tenía en él ni un ápice de lealtad por ningún pueblo y, tras valerse de uno, lo arrasaba con otro. Parecía divertido para él, algo que le hacía sentirse realizado, y ella...

Bueno, en su opinión, los mejores amores eran los trágicos.

\- Más te vale que ésto no sea una estratagema, Afrodita.

Acechando cada sombra, consciente de cada sonido y con los ojos color miel teñidos de solemnidad, estaba el dios de la profecía. Su desconfianza era insultante, pero comprensible. Al fin y al cabo, lo había dejado colgando sobre la boca del lobo, y ella misma estaba sujetando la cuerda. Una mano suave dejó ir poco a poco la seguridad de Apolo al producir un ruido particularmente fuerte debido a su risa y el tintineo de sus brazaletes.

\- ¿Qué podrías hacer entonces, cariño? No es como si estuviéramos dando un paseo por el campo, ésto es el Olimpo.

Unos pasos más lentos la colocaron al lado del dios que, testarudo, no le había puesto los ojos encima desde que Afrodita había dicho que su intervención era indispensable para salvar a Niké. Pobre Apolo, demasiado enamoradizo para su propio bien, y completamente incapaz de retener a una sola persona a su lado que no fuera su hermana. Bien visto, era un dios atractivo. Podía apreciar en él el mentón de Zeus, su nariz recta y mirar severo, unos bonitos rasgos varoniles. "Una pena desperdiciarlos encerrado", pensó mientras su mano se cerraba sobre el antebrazo del dios, acercándolo a ella.

\- Y tú eres...

\- Soy un bastardo, y pese a no hacer alarde de ello como la bestia salvaje que tienes como... Quién sabe qué...

De un tirón brusco, se deshizo de ella y fue él esta vez quien agarró a la diosa del amor, que sentía la sonrisa seductora desfallecer en su rostro. Habiendo sido sencillo hacerlo caer en sus redes en el agujero de los bastardos, esperaba más facilidad, algo de camaradería. Era demasiado serio para su propio bien.

\- También soy un dios guerrero, y nunca olvidaré quién ha ayudado a que esté donde estoy por ser quien soy. Espero que tú tampoco lo olvides.

Con el aliento atascado en la garganta, Afrodita alzó el mentón y, con una valentía que realmente no sentía, esbozó una sonrisa beatífica, su rostro una sucesión de todas las amantes del dios a modo de provocación y burla. Estaba tan cerca de Apolo que podía oler su angustia y su desprecio, que él podía oler las rosas en su pelo. No sentía por ella más cariño que el que ella pudiera sentir por él, por cualquiera de los de su clase excepto, quizás, por Hermes. Por lo menos él sabía cómo divertirse.

\- Así no es como se trata a una señorita. Ya no quedan caballeros...

\- ¿Tú ves alguna por aquí?

El aleteo de una paloma blanca hizo que la tensión se disipara lo suficiente para que Afrodita pudiera respirar y se deshiciera con dedos delicados del duro agarre del dios, sin abandonar la dulzura en su gesto. Se necesitaban el uno al otro, más ella a él, para ser sinceros, pero no podía demostrarlo. Estos juegos no se jugaban así.

Ares no sabía de estrategia, pero éso no significaba que estaban perdidos. No mientras ella siguiera respirando.

\- La paloma era nuestra señal. Hécate debe estar esperándonos. ¿A qué estás esperando, cielo?

Sus largas pestañas rubias aletearon hasta detenerse en un guiño divertido. Sus brazaletes tintinearon de nuevo, un sonido alegre y fuera de lugar, al girar la diosa sobre los talones de sus sandalias, dando la espalda a la incredulidad y la sospecha.

\- ¿Hécate? Nunca nombraste a Hécate. ¡Afrodita!

Lo sintió acelerar su ritmo conforme su indignación creía, sus largas piernas dando grandes zancadas para alcanzarla. Ante un intento de volver a agarrarla, ella se deslizó hacia delante con rapidez, al borde de la risa. Enarcó una ceja en su dirección, mordiéndose el labio para controlarse.

\- ¿Me creías capaz de deshacer por mí misma un hechizo lanzado por la misma diosa de la magia? No sabía que me tenías en tan alta estima.

Su tono, maternal y condescendiente, fue suficiente para que la luz de los ojos de Apolo cambiara de tenue a puros soles ardientes y rabiosos. A Afrodita le encantaba jugar con fuego, y el del dios de la profecía podía quemar tan fácilmente como el de Atenea, o incluso el de Ares. Su puño se cerró en torno a su arco, descargándolo de su espalda con un solo movimiento fluido, y colocó una flecha sobre la mira.

Había algo de rutinario y bello en la manera que cerró los ojos, inspiró y disparó a una sombra casi imperceptible. La flecha de plata cortó el aire con un silbido y se disolvió antes de tocarla. Una risa salió de ella, un sonido casi sólido, que se enroscaba sobre ella misma de una manera similar a los poderes de Afrodita. Aún así, era característica y reconocible, y tan misteriosa como el primer día que la había escuchado, milenios atrás.

\- Estoy desolada, Apolo... ¿Qué mal te he hecho para merecer este trato?

Un remolino de sombras dio forma al cabello de Hécate, negro como la tinta, mientras la niebla pálida formaba su carne, su piel fantasmal. Retiró la capucha con tinte solemne, desvelando unos ojos que eran dos amatistas cubiertas por un velo de secretos, fluctuantes y llenos de vida y de muerte. Entre sus clavículas colgaba un collar pesado de anillos de plata rematado con una piedra plateada y brillante, tallada en una forma extraña, una triple espiral. A su lado, un perro de caza huesudo enseñaba sus afilados dientes a los olímpicos, inseparable de Hécate, que dejó caer su mano para acariciar el pelaje del animal y calmar su sempiterna bravura.

Pese a la espectacular entrada, el cansancio era patente en su rostro divino, en forma de hondas ojeras moradas y un gesto que la hacía parecer más anciana de lo que ella podía desear. Sus manos, antaño juveniles y estilizadas, aparecían ante Afrodita con incipientes manchas de edad, y acariciaban sin cesar las espirales de su collar, una especie de ritual tranquilizador.

Toda aquella parafernalia no había sido suficiente para hacer temblar a Apolo. Su postura, relajada, encubría la rigidez en sus hombros. Su expresión, insondable, lo hacía parecerse más a su padre que nunca antes, guardando la tensión en su ceño y la dura línea de su boca. Cargó otra flecha en su arco, listo para disparar. Estaba lleno de silenciosa hostilidad y, si Afrodita había podido oler su desprecio, ahora sentía el odio salir de sus poros.

\- Cualquiera que decepcione a mi hermana no merece caminar bajo el mismo sol que ella.

Oh, era cierto. Aquel asunto con Artemisa. Parecía casi imposible que alguien estuviera en buenos términos con aquella virgen amargada y salvaje, además de la otra virgen amargada del Panteón, pero Hécate, Selene y ella habían sido completamente inseparables por un tiempo. Artemisa tan pronto tomaba el carro de la Luna con la titánide hija de Pallas, como se ausentaba de sus cacerías para aprender magia y compartir secretos con la diosa de la magia. Incluso los humanos habían captado la cercanía y las habían adorado como una triada. El final había sido toda una tragedia, pero a Afrodita no le había sorprendido lo más mínimo. Los dioses que valoraban su pellejo por encima de todo lo demás no le debían a nadie ninguna lealtad, pero los que se movían por el poder eran mucho peores.

Como era de esperar, Hécate no malgastó otra palabra más en responder a Apolo. Caminaba erráticamente sobre pies fluctuantes y translúcidos de niebla, ejecutando una danza propia. Sus brazos comenzaron a despedir un brillo malicioso y oscuro al ser agitados, ejecutando signos perdidos con esas manos antiguas. De cada rincón se alzaron susurros en lenguas muertas, guturales y profundas, y su pelo, casi como si estuviera sumergido en el océano, comenzó a fluir como tinta en el agua. Los contornos de su cuerpo se desdibujaron, y su perro, a su lado, gruñía y olfateaba el aire con los ojos inyectados en una sangre de carbón.

No era la primera vez que presenciaba la magia de Hécate, pero siempre deseaba que fuera la última.

De repente, las partículas brillantes del aire alrededor de la diosa detuvieron su camino, suspendidas en el tiempo, para después vibrar. La rapidez y la violencia hizo algo romperse bajo la presión del contrahechizo, resquebrajarse en cientos de pedazos que saltaron despedidos a todas direcciones, volviéndose polvo antes de tocar las paredes o el suelo. Los últimos restos bailaron en torno a Apolo y Afrodita, juguetonas y maléficas luciérnagas. El mero hecho de estar cerca de éstas hizo que la recorriera un escalofrío.

El cabello de Hécate volvió a ser una manta lisa sobre sus hombros blancos y su túnica morada. Su cuerpo cobró de nuevo la definición perdida, y los ojos del animal y los suyos propios palidecieron totalmente, simples cuencas vacías que hicieron a Afrodita apartar la mirada. Justo en el punto donde las partículas habían explotado, se erigía una nueva espiral oscura que llamaba a su esencia divina como la luz a una mosca. Sus entrañas deseaban fundirse con el torbellino con una intensidad que la asustaba, y le hacía preguntarse cuán poderosa y antigua era Hécate. Quizás tanto como la misma Afrodita, o incluso más, mucho más. Al mirar a la hechicera, nunca podría decirlo con certeza.

De igual manera, su cabeza le decía que se alejara. Nunca era bueno verse envuelta en magia negra. Sentía la inhumana desesperación y el desconsuelo de la diosa cautiva como el suyo propio, las alas retorcidas, atrapadas, inutilizadas, los labios secos, los ojos eternamente húmedos y la cara tiznada, con surcos de lágrimas. Sintió las suyas propias llegar a sus pestañas, y tuvo que parpadear y coger la mano de Apolo, que había dejado caer el arco con un ruido envolvente, para anclarse a la realidad que les rodeaba. Por su falta de rechazo, Afrodita asumió que la angustia que se arremolinaba en su estómago y lo atrapaba con sus uñas afiladas era la misma, tanto para él como para ella.

Al recuperar Hécate pupila, iris y sonrisa socarrona, el remolino de emociones se fue, como si nunca hubiera estado allí en un principio. Al otro lado del torbellino, escuchó un grito desgarrador y unos dientes que volvían a apretarse. La certeza fue calando poco a poco en la diosa del amor. Se puso rígida y miró a la hechicera, más bien un monstruo con fachada divina, con el corazón encogido. Sus manos no podían parar de temblar, y le costó que la voz fluyera.

\- La hechizaste para magnificar sus emociones. Para que sufriera por toda la eternidad.

Escandalizarse por el hecho no era una hipocresía de su parte. Nunca se había preocupado más de la cuenta por Niké, al creer que Hera sentiría algo de respeto por el ángel del Olimpo. Si bien era cierto que Afrodita no era ninguna santa, y gozaba de manipular las emociones ajenas de humanos y dioses a la par, nunca se atrevería a hacer sentir un sufrimiento tal a ninguna divinidad de manera tan continuada, tan permanente. Por Zeus, ¿cuántos años había durado la guerra? ¿Varios cientos? Con una sola fracción, ya sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Ni siquiera Atlas, que cargaba el peso del propio mundo, podía estar sintiendo un dolor semejante.

\- Eres peor que el último demonio del Tártaro.

La voz de Apolo no era incrédula como lo había sido la suya, sino segura y consecuente. También su agarre era constrictor, pero el suyo propio no se quedaba atrás. Estaban unidos por la misma compasión, y no necesitaban intercambiar una mirada para saber que pensaban lo mismo. Por un segundo, Afrodita pudo llegar a comprender la causa por la que luchaban los bastardos. Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia al darse cuenta de su error. No podía permitirse simpatizar con dioses que, tan pronto como liberaran a Zeus, la buscarían y la prenderían en el Tártaro si Ares derramaba siquiera una gota de sangre inocente.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Hécate profundizó su pérfida sonrisa.

\- ¿Crees que debes hablarme así tras probar de qué soy capaz? Para ser dios de la razón, no eres muy inteligente.

\- ¿Crees que eres la más poderosa de esta sala? -Dejó ir a Afrodita y dio un paso decidido en dirección de la hechicera. Su perro gruñó como advertencia, a la que Apolo hizo caso omiso.- No te tengo ningún miedo.

Lejos de amilanarse, Hécate llevó las cosas al siguiente nivel, haciendo que sus calculadores pies descalzos la dirigieran justo frente a Apolo. Ambos tenían una estatura similar, lo que suponía otra brasa añadida a la lucha por la intimidación. Una mano de nieve se posó sobre el moreno cuello del dios, sus fantasmales tentáculos extendiéndose para abarcarlo por completo, al tiempo que unos dedos tostados sujetaban una flecha esbelta y dorada sobre la túnica morada de la hechicera sin mediar palabra. La sonrisa de Hécate se torció en una mueca.

\- Quizás deberías.

Otro grito ahogado rasgó el silencio, casi un lamento entre dientes, sacando a Afrodita de su ensimismamiento. Un enfrentamiento entre poderes tan distintos, las emociones tan violentas que se desprendían de ellos, la intensidad… Era hipnótico sentir el desbordamiento de dos dioses normalmente contenidos, y le dejaba un agradable cosquilleo en el pecho. En conocer las pasiones de los dioses consistía el mayor poder que la diosa del amor poseía. De aquella forma, la manipulación de éstas resultaba más sencilla.

Con un suspiro resignado, Afrodita hizo que ambos bajaran sus armas, interponiéndose entre sus cuerpos. Al ver que seguían dedicándose miradas que echaban chispas sobre su cabeza, se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó sobre una cadera, enarcando una ceja perfecta en dirección a Hécate. Ni siquiera Eros había sido tan infantil.

\- Lo ha pillado, cariño, eres una bruja muy mala, vudú, magia negra, ajá. ¡Ya has cumplido con tu parte del trato! Si tu artilugio funciona, no escucharás más de nosotros en una temporada… -Sólo para asegurarse, se colocó la mano sobre el pecho de su ligera túnica. La llave era pequeña, otorgada a escondidas previamente a las espaldas de Hera, y era el pasaporte a la libertad de Niké.- Haz tu magia escalofriante y esfúmate antes de que te acuse de abandonar a su hermana de nuevo y te pongas a llorar. -Simuló una explosión, chispas de todos los colores saliendo de sus dedos mientras agitaba las manos en una exagerada parodia de la hechicera.

A su espalda, notó una risa ahogada, a lo que se giró en redondo, danzando su vestido translúcido entre sus piernas. - ¡Y tú, Brillitos! -Le puso el dedo en el pecho al dios, inclinada hacia delante, la otra mano sobre su cadera. Su sonrisa derramaba dulzura. La expresión de Apolo bailaba entre la confusión, el enfado y la diversión.- Eres todo un macho, ¿no es así? Y menudo intelecto, amenazando a una diosa con la que hemos hecho un trato del que no sólo dependes tú, sino tu adorada hermanita y todos tus compañeros bastardos. -Le dio golpecitos en las sienes, la diversión del dios muriendo en su rostro. Volvió su ceño fruncido, que Afrodita imitó. Aquéllo no era ninguna broma.- Vaya una manera de mostrar fidelidad, compromiso y sangre fría. Atenea y Hermes estarán muy complacidos de saber que casi echas a perder su oportunidad, ¿verdad, cabeza hueca? Casi tanto como yo, ¡de ver que ibas a arruinar mi plan!

Las manos tostadas se cerraron alrededor de sus delgadas muñecas, y apartaron el esbelto cuerpo de Afrodita del suyo sin ningún reparo. Éste era el dios que ella conocía, erguido, serio, centrado. Y era el que necesitaba.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, no hace falta que te repitas más. Te encanta escucharte hablar...

Una risita se escapó de entre sus labios, dándole toda la razón. Por encima de su hombro pudo ver que Hécate había seguido su consejo. Las espirales oscuras se habían difuminado ya, fundidas con las sombras del ambiente. Sólo podía esperar que sus palabras no quedaran grabadas en la mente de la hechicera. Odiaría que fuera ella quien la castigara en el Inframundo, si acababa allí algún día, contra sus planes y plegarias. Estaría encerrada, sería torturada durante el tiempo que Zeus conviniera, prisionera de su voluntad caprichosa, como Prometeo, como Atlas...

Como Niké.

Toda diversión se esfumó, y las espirales oscuras que facilitarían la entrada de los dioses a la celda parecieron hacerse más profundas, más reales. La llave volvió a llenar su mente, y parecía querer prenderse fuego contra su corazón. Quemaba como el remordimiento, un sentimiento desconocido y desagradable. La cogió con el dedo índice y el pulgar, apartándola de sí y no habría deseado más que dejarla caer en la palma abierta de Apolo. No quería aquella responsabilidad. Ninguna, en realidad, si hubiera podido elegir.

Pero el asunto era cuestión de salvar la vida. Cada pequeño testimonio que apoyara su deseo de ayudar a salvar a Zeus podría ser crucial en un más que seguro juicio. Ignoró la mirada sorprendida de su compañero al ignorar su mano extendida, fingiendo haberla pasado por alto, y la sostuvo con la otra, tirando de él hasta el portal de negrura.

La cercanía empeoraba la sensación. Convertirse en esencia divina por voluntad propia era agradable, casi como liberarse de un peso, de algo extraño. No obstante, ser forzado a ello podía resultar violento, como si te volvieran el corazón del revés o te lo patearan dentro del pecho. Un acto tan íntimo y privado expuesto por obligación jamás dejaría un buen sabor de boca. Las ganas de salir corriendo y evitar lo inevitable eran desproporcionadas, y en un pequeño rincón de su cabeza, una vocecita le susurró que, al fin y al cabo, aquélla no era su lucha, y no había necesidad de sufrir la exposición a magia negra, una verdadera tortura. Tuvo que acallarla con continuas imágenes de Tártaro, suficientemente potentes para eclipsarla. Al estremecerse por enésima vez, determinó que no había sido una buena idea.

Afrodita sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Abrazó el hechizo que los llevaría a Niké, sintiendo su piel de marfil erizarse al contacto. La sustancia que la rodeaba estaba helada y era viscosa, y la sentía deslizándose por cada parte de su alma. A su lado, escuchó el gruñido lastimero de Apolo. No había nada que un dios tan relacionado con la luz, la calidez y la naturaleza que unos tentáculos de niebla manchando su esencia. Ambos giraron y giraron sobre sí mismos, cuidando de no entrelazarse o tocarse siquiera más allá de un leve roce para no perderse en el laberinto de sombras.

Nunca se había sentido tan sola, desamparada y ansiosa que entonces. Veía por todas partes escenas horribles en cada cúmulo, incluso a través de sus párpados. Las Musas y sus queridas Cárites, incluso Aglaya, cubrían el suelo allá donde alcanzaba su imaginación, los cuerpos retorcidos y pálidos, con flores marchitas adornando sus cabellos. Alzando la vista de la horrible estampa, Eros colgaba de una pared negra a varios metros de altura. El albor de sus plumas contrastaba con la sangre que las recorría, de un rojo encendido, a causa de unas estacas clavadas a través de los nervios más cercanos a la espalda. Un grito recorrió su garganta, apenas un gemido en aquella realidad. Debía salir de allí. Al cuerno con la supervivencia, pensaría en algo, siempre lo hacía. Pero su hijo… ¡Eros!

Se sintió correr, o más bien avanzar a tientas, dando la vuelta hacia la salida. Había desaparecido, al igual que la presencia de Apolo. Sus ojos, grandes y verdes, giraron, frenéticos, y se cruzaron con los rojos que había aprendido a adorar. Ares estaba apoyado en una pared, en proceso de deslizarse hacia el suelo pero sin poder hacer el resto del camino. La lanza de Atenea atravesaba su viente de parte a parte.

\- Afrodita, despierta… No es real, ¡Afrodita!

El eco desesperado era ruido de fondo. Ares le tendió la mano, llena de costras sangrantes y cortes, y Afrodita se colocó a su lado, acunando su rostro de facciones duras, ensuciándose de humo y polvo y muerte. El dios sonrió con facilidad, una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que hacía que las rodillas le temblaran y deseara besarlo más que nada en el mundo. Abrió la boca, pero de sus labios cuarteados del fragor de la batalla salió una voz sibilante, misteriosa, que se enroscó a su alrededor.

\- La niebla no miente. Éste es tu futuro.

Afrodita chilló y se desvaneció.

* * *

 _No, la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo creer que haya vuelto a escribir este fanfic. Pensaba que lo iba a tener a medias para siempre... ¡Pero, como dije, me quedaba tan poco! Así que voy a hacerlo, ya que se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad, voy a intentar darle un final. En cuanto a escribirlo en inglés, bueno. Puede ser que ocurra un milagro._

 _Me frustra haber escrito tanto para contar tan poco, pero en los meses que llevo sin updatear he avanzado algo en mi manera de escribir, y ha cambiado, qué le vamos a hacer. Iba a juntar el capítulo siguiente con éste, pero me parece que no va a ser posible, quedaría muy largo para la media de palabras por capítulo de este fanfic. ¡Y éso que no me gusta especialmente Afrodita...!_

 _En fin, siento mucho el parón, pero la vida del escritor y su inspiración es voluble._

 _Sin nada más que añadir, ¡gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	11. Un canto para asolar la tierra

**Palabras:** _4,579._

 **Disclaimer:** _Evidentemente, los dioses griegos no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Un canto para asolar la tierra:**

El intenso picazón en las entrañas que no hacía más que crecer la asustaba. Tiempo atrás, lo habría llegado a notar en los nervios de las alas, tan sensibles a actividad mágica, que habrían transmitido la llegada de la hechicera a cada terminación de su cuerpo. Hacía tanto que había dejado de sentirlas... Niké se estremeció, abrazándose a sí misma con brazos escuálidos y uñas largas, sucias. No se movió más de lo necesario, y se apresuró a cerrar los ojos, con un brillo muerto.

Deseaba que, al menos, Hécate fuera rápida.

Reconocía su cobardía. Años, quizás siglos atrás, pues había perdido el interés y la fuerza para llevar la cuenta, había sido una diosa tan luchadora, anhelante de actividad, impulsos, adrenalina. Tan deseosa de rebeldía. Sólo ahora podía reconocer lo ingenua que era, desde el puesto privilegiado que le daba su atalaya de resignación y sufrimiento.

Algo estaba claro: Hécate estaba en las inmediaciones manchándose las manos con su adorada magia negra. Recibía visitas periódicas de su parte, pero nunca lograría acostumbrarse a sus ojos violetas y helados. La miraban directamente a los suyos, de un dorado deslucido como el oro viejo, sin pestañear. Sin culpabilidad. Se le habrían puesto los pelos de punta si fuera capaz de sorprenderse a aquellas alturas. Siempre venía para duplicar la dosis, como si fuera éso posible, a veces ofreciéndole alguna irónica palabra de consuelo. Niké las agradecía. El desprecio y la actitud condescendiente creaban en ella emociones intensas, aún tras todo lo que había pasado. Sus pulmones se hinchaban, llenos de un fuego rabioso, y respiraba lava. Se sentía viva hasta que el hechizo volvía y ganaba una fuerza que nunca habría considerado posible.

Si no fuera imposible, Niké habría jurado que había algo extraño en el ambiente. En aquella cueva perdida, escondida y cerrada a cal y canto, había aprendido a olfatear cada mínimo cambio en el aire. Estaba tan estrechamente familiarizada con las esencias de las diosas de la magia y el matrimonio como con la suya propia, y de allí nacía su desconcierto, su paranoia.

Al otro lado, parecía haber alguien más.

 _Rápido, siente, ¡recuerda! Tú conoces estas esencias_ , se urgió, histérica _._ Pero los años y el dolor habían borrado todos los recuerdos que tenía de los demás dioses. Sus caras eran manchas de color que una espátula había mezclado sobre la paleta de su mente. Sólo las de sus hermanos permanecían intactas, el daño creado por Hécate incapaz de borrar las figuras de Bía y Cratos, siempre brutales en sus actos y cariñosos con ella, ni la de Zelo, celoso y vengativo, y pese a todo, su hermano. El resplandor de Zeus también quemaba tras los párpados de sus ojos, fuertemente cerrados. El hombre en cuyo séquito había servido con orgullo y devoción había causado una impresión demasiado grande para ser olvidado por completo. No obstante...

Había alguien a quien habría deseado recordar con más nitidez. Habría deseado saber con adelanto su futuro y presente encierro, sólo para aprender de memoria cada serena facción, cada gesto, cada deje de la diosa de la sabiduría. Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder grabar a fuego la curva de su sutil e inusual sonrisa. Ella había sido la que más la había recibido, y desearía haberla atesorado mejor. ¿Cómo era? ¿Severa o relajada? ¿Dulce o tensa? De cualquier manera, debía haber sido sobrecogedora.

La echaba de menos rotunda e irremediablemente. Su ausencia dolía casi más que respirar. Casi. Antes de que todo pasara, no había mejores amigas que Atenea y Niké. No, ni siquiera Artemisa, Selene y Hécate podían hacerles sombra. Inseparables en cada momento del día. La diosa de la victoria la había acompañado durante su nacimiento, a sabiendas de que la nueva diosa sería capaz de lograr hazañas que ningún otro dios se había planteado. La complacía reconocer que había acertado de lleno. Y ella había estado allí para coronarla de laureles y cantar su superioridad para que todos los dioses la escucharan.

Tal cercanía había sido sospechosa para los dioses, incluso para sus hermanos, que a menudo bromeaban con mal gusto y retintín en la lengua viperina sobre lo estrecho de su relación. Nunca negó acusación alguna, pues habría requerido una mentira. No se equivocaban al recalcar el inmenso afecto que la diosa alada le profesaba a Atenea. En realidad, no podían apreciar en su totalidad lo irrevocable de sus sentimientos más profundos.

Atenea era su amiga más íntima, su compañera en la eternidad, la mujer de su vida.

Con su intensa actitud, a ratos tan fría como el hielo, a ratos divertida en su mordacidad, pero siempre rápida y aguda. A su lado, la vista de Niké percibía los colores más saturados y los sonidos más nítidos. Con sus finos labios curvados levemente, la diosa se sentía suspendida en el aire sin desplegar las alas. Con sus gritos de guerra, un escalofrío de placer y euforia recorría su cuerpo y la invitaba a unirse a su bando, el ganador. Atenea tenía la absoluta certeza de que Niké no se alejaría de su lado, y Niké cumplía sus expectativas gustosamente. Era imposible describir la adoración que sentía por ella en palabras, sólo podía identificarla con un sentimiento arrollador que la dejaba sin aliento y la impulsaba hacia delante.

Hasta éso le había quitado Hécate. Sin ganas de vivir, sólo de abandonarse a la locura, su conexión con Atenea moría día tras día, sustituida por unos dolores tan intensos que hacía tiempo le habían nublado la vista, el oído, el olfato y hasta el tacto. No podía confirmar la partida del gusto: No recordaba la última vez que había probado bocado. Era incapaz de pensar claramente, sus impresiones una mezcolanza de miles de voces imaginarias que se daban codazos por ser la más resonante. Sus músculos afónicos chillaban por la liberación, pero les faltaba el aire. Quería llorar, pero le faltaban lágrimas para mojar pestañas polvorientas y labios marchitos.

No podía identificar a los dioses, si es que los había habido en un principio. Concentrarse requería esfuerzo, y hacer esfuerzos, una energía de la que carecía. Se vio asaltada, por enésima vez, por fútiles esperanzas de liberación. Sólo necesitaba recobrar algo de sus fuerzas. Sólo pedía la oportunidad para acabar con su propio sufrimiento.

 _Quiero morir, ¿por qué no me dejáis hacerlo?_ Había pedido una y otra vez a sus captoras con voz rasposa, suplicante. _Acabad con ésto. ¡Soltadme! ¡Quiero morir!_

Y, de repente, se sintió liberada. La golpeó una bocanada de aire fresco y lucidez. Emitió un grito ahogado e incrédulo. Era ligera, tan ligera que podía gravitar. Abrió los ojos, recuperando cierto brillo dorado en ellos. Giraron por la habitación con cautela, y más allá incluso, atraídos como imanes a las amatistas de Hécate, al otro lado de la niebla oscura. La percibía con claridad, y su sonrisa irónica era patente, tanto como su frustración. La habría embargado el terror si su alegría la hubiera dejado ser razonable.

Libre. ¡Libre! Era incoherente, improbable incluso, pero no iba a desaprovechar ni un momento. Sus brazos, en perpetuo abrazo alrededor de su torso de esqueleto, se despegaron de su cuerpo y tantearon a oscuras en todas las direcciones, en busca de algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla. Sus manos sólo encontraron un suelo y paredes de piedra lisos y a duras penas fuera de su alcance.

No sentía el anquilosamiento de sus miembros aún, la emoción era más fuerte. Sus piernas probaron un tímido intento de sostenerla, pero la euforia no le había devuelto la energía divina ni mucho menos. Cayó al suelo con estrépito, sintiendo el tirón en su espalda del cepo. Se mordió el labio inferior, saboreando la sangre nueva y antigua. Luego, con resolución masoquista, sus brazos la ayudaron a reptar hacia la oscuridad, alejándose de las ataduras en sus alas. Con los pies posicionados firmemente contra la pared, empujó con la fuerza de la desesperación, poseída por un infantil afán, hacia su libertad. No sentía ningún dolor, anestesiada como estaba por la esperanza.

El dolor volvió tan súbitamente como se había ido, parecido a una goma que te golpeaba en la cara. Niké emitió un largo grito y apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Los omóplatos le ardían, y sentía las ataduras de sus tobillos y muñecas abriendo antiguas llagas sangrantes. El grillete en su cuello le dificultaba la respiración, y volver a la posición donde se había atrincherado parecía un esfuerzo inútil y enorme. Respiró hondo, y volvió a respirar…

Fue en ese momento en el que cayó en la cuenta. Respiraba, y sus costillas no parecían acuchillar sus pulmones. Lo probó otra vez, contenida, y una última, envalentonada, intentando abarcar todo el aire infecto de la celda. La sensación punzante había desaparecido por completo.

Se sintió vibrar de emoción nuevamente. Recuperada del impacto de haberse visto desprovista de dolor, éste había vuelto de manera muy menguada. ¿Cuándo lo había sentido tan anestesiado? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había podido seguir una línea de pensamiento sin interrupciones por no poder concentrarse más que en chillar de rabia? Quizás en los primeros años, antes de los cientos de hechizos de Hécate que no hacían sino aumentar su sufrimiento, donde sólo sentía la frustración por estar encerrada y cómo sus alas perdían movimiento poco a poco hasta convertirse en un triste eco de lo que llegaron a ser.

Una sombra se interponía entre la felicidad y Niké. La de alguien que había quitado de en medio a la hechicera, o la había vencido. Si éso no era demostrar un inmenso poder, no sabía qué era. Y la diosa alada había estado fuera de combate tanto tiempo… Las posibilidades empezaron a embargarla. ¿Y si se había creado un nuevo bando que volvía a encerrarla? ¿Y si Zeus, liberado de una manera u otra, descargaba en ella su ira por no haber luchado con más ímpetu por surcar los cielos azules proclamando la victoria de su hija favorita?

Las dudas sobre el futuro se amontonaban y, tanto prometedoras como descorazonadoras, estaban a punto de ser esclarecidas. El corazón de Niké dio un vuelco y sus manos empezaron a sudar.

Al otro lado del diminuto cuarto, dos figuras se recortaban contra la niebla que constituía el pasaje entre la realidad y el encierro. Una de ellas, menuda, curvilínea y proporcionada, estaba arrodillada con la cara entre las manos y no dejaba de gritar y lamentarse con llantos de sirena. Su cabello dorado brillaba e impedía que Niké apreciara su rostro. La otra era alta, esbelta y masculina, y sus ojos color miel se adivinaban claramente en la oscuridad. Miraban con preocupación a la primera diosa mientras, con voz sedosa e imperiosa, la llamaba a la realidad por su nombre:

Afrodita.

Su cuerpo dio un brinco por sí mismo, y cambió de posición de inmediato. De estar tumbada bocabajo en el suelo, se halló con la espalda contra la pared, las alas aplastadas, acechando a los dioses a través de sus dedos con sospecha. La pura imagen de un animal herido y receloso.

Afrodita era tremendamente peligrosa. Encendía todas las alarmas. Atenea siempre la había despreciado, al igual que Artemisa, pero incluso ellas reconocían su poder, y Niké no iba a ser menos. Recordaba a la perfección su risa de campanillas, melosa sin caer en el exceso, y cuán radiante era su sonrisa de labios suaves y perfectos. Su rostro cambiaba de la perfección a la absoluta divinidad. Con sus palabras dulces, te hacía partícipe de una intimidad falsa, de la errónea idea de que, quizás, habías llamado su atención. Podía hacerte asesinar a ejércitos enteros con sólo pedirlo amablemente. De hecho, tenía bastante práctica en ese aspecto.

\- ¿Niké?

La voz sedosa estaba dirigida a ella, y estaba más cerca de lo que había anticipado, a unos pocos pasos de su zona de confort. ¿Cómo se le ocurría desconectar con dos dioses que podían ser hostiles en la misma habitación? _¡Estás desentrenada, Niké! En tiempos de guerra, la distracción es la muerte._

Si servía de excusa, siglos sin mayor interacción social que las burlas y frialdad de Hécate la habían despojado de su desparpajo. Se obligó a retirar las manos de su cara y, al menos, presentar unas ganas de batalla fingidas. En lo que dura un parpadeo, su mente asignó aquel rostro hermoso, aquel olor a luz del sol en un día de verano, con el dios de la poesía. Hormiguitas de patas ardientes recorrieron su piel, y a Niké se le escapó una sonrisa, grotesca dadas las circunstancias. Le había dicho adiós al calor, y a la impresión de cielo abierto que Apolo llevaba cosida a su túnica, a cada gesto, a sí mismo. Se movía de manera pausada y comedida, y era evidente que no pertenecía a un entorno tan inmundo. Se posaran sus ojos donde se posaran, su rostro se hundía aún más en la misericordia.

Niké frunció el ceño, estrechando los ojos con desagrado. Si había algo que no soportaba, era la piedad, la pena. Orgullosa, se aclaró la voz, y pese a que su lengua y garganta estaban totalmente secas, habló.

\- ¿Quién...?

Fue el sonido más cortado, suave y débil que hubiera escuchado jamás de una divinidad. La amenaza murió entre sus labios y el aire de la celda. Y había venido de ella misma. Humillada no se acercaba a cómo se sentía. Alzó el mentón, desafiante, y se apartó varios mechones rizados de la cara con las manos atadas. Su peinado elaborado de pequeñas trenzas se había desecho, aportándole un aire de desaliño.

Fuera emisario de quien fuera, Apolo nunca podría verla de la misma manera. No obstante, se había sobrepuesto rápidamente a su pena. La expresión neutral, razonable y concentrada había vuelto al rostro del dios, que giró la cabeza en dirección a Afrodita, desmayada y agitándose en sueños de niebla. Su futuro parecía ser desalentador, a juzgar por las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas como torrentes. Si bien el hechizo de Hécate magnificaba las desdichas, había algo de verdad en las pesadillas que provocaba. Niké se negó a sentir ninguna compasión por ella. Mucho debían haber cambiado las cosas para que la diosa del amor hubiera desoído a Ares y se hubiera posicionado en el bando que ansiaba su liberación.

Cuando quedó claro que Afrodita estaba demasiado afectada por sus fantasías, Apolo cubrió el espacio y se arrodilló a su lado. Con cuidado, abrió los dedos de su mano derecha, que ocultaban algo alargado y brillante. Irradiaba una magia con la que Niké ya estaba muy familiarizada: Apestaba a Hécate.

\- Atenea. -La respuesta, directa y clara, parecía sincera. Siendo el dios de la verdad y careciendo de otras oportunidades, Niké quiso creerle.- Eres su prioridad. Habría ordenado liberarte incluso si hubiera cabido la mínima posibilidad de que no nos ayudarías, pero lo harás. -Al revelarle la llave, su cuerpo brincó por propia voluntad en su dirección, ignorando el tono excesivamente seguro del dios. Apolo escondió a duras penas una mueca triste, enmascarándola con majestuosidad.- Te necesitamos en plena forma, Niké, y te necesitamos en este mismo instante. Todo está preparado, y la guerra ya ha empezado.

La urgencia la embargó. ¿La guerra? ¿Sin la victoria? ¿Cómo se decidiría el futuro si no estaba ella para declarar a uno u otro bando vencedor? Hizo otro intento por levantarse, poseída por una horrible prisa, agarrándose a la unión de los grilletes y la pared de piedra. Sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente y sentía las alas como una capa mojada. Intentar nadar a contracorriente era imposible. El esfuerzo la hizo marearse. _¿Cuál es el futuro de una victoria sin alas?_

\- Apolo. -Le replicó, escueta. Su nombre era una reprimenda desfallecida en la boca ensangrentada de la diosa.- Mírame.

El cansancio le impedía decirle todo lo que habría querido. _Mírame, mira mi cuerpo exhausto, mis piernas de cervatillo y mis alas de trapo. Dime que debo ser la protagonista de un nuevo juego de guerra_ , le habría recriminado con dureza, tragándose las lágrimas. _Escucha mi voz cascada, rota, y pídeme que cante canciones de esperanza y frenesí, que narre el fragor de la batalla y las hazañas de mi favorita, de mi querida Atenea. ¡Qué más quisiera yo que volver a volar, a cantar, a sentir los dedos de estas manos marchitas para llevar el carro de Zeus hacia la victoria!_

Mientras tanto, se hizo el silencio. El soliloquio de Niké murió en su mente, aunque Apolo pareció propiamente escarmentado y avergonzado por sus peticiones durante un segundo. No podía pedir más.

\- Es por éso que soy yo, precisamente, quien debía venir a liberarte. -Contestó, enarbolando la llave como una espada con solemnidad, conduciéndola a través de la ranura de los grilletes en sus muñecas. Una de sus manos tostadas levantó los brazos de Niké. La llave giró en la cerradura, y Niké escuchó un oxidado _clic._ \- Curaré tu cuerpo. Curar tu alma será un trabajo que requerirá años, pero no tenemos tanto tiempo ahora.

Las ataduras de pies y manos cayeron al suelo, y muy pronto, también la pesada argolla entorno a su cuello. Niké sentía las extremidades fluidas, tremendamente fáciles de mover. Seguía sintiendo un cansancio sobrehumano, pero la adrenalina luchaba contra él de manera muy eficaz. Tenía ganas de bailar, de saltar, de correr, aún teniendo heridas y llagas abiertas en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se abstuvo de hacer movimientos bruscos o excitados que revelaran la alegría que la recorría por dentro, pero era inevitable.

Sus ojos comenzaban a brillar como dos estrellas, y la luz se perdía en la oscuridad neblinosa, indicándole el camino. La salida. Avanzó un paso, con decisión…

Un nuevo tirón en sus alas la detuvo violentamente. Acostumbrada a que cayeran como una manta mugrienta e inmóvil a su espalda, podría haber pensado que ni siquiera estaban allí. El agarre metálico alrededor de su base, donde se unían a la carne, ya no le quemaba al tacto. Se llevó una mano a la espalda y agarró por la punta una de sus plumas, trayéndolas a su campo de visión. Bajo su piel, no sentía ni magia negra, ni blanca. No irradiaban ningún poder en absoluto. Éso, para Niké, era lo más triste del mundo. Las lágrimas volvieron a bailar, empañando su visión.

Finalmente, incluso ese cepo hizo _clic_ gracias a la llave de Apolo. Éste no resonó en el suelo. Confirmando las teorías de la diosa alada, había sido hecho de otra pasta. Antes de tocar algo sólido, se desgranó en el aire en forma de espirales. Danzaron alrededor de las plumas de Niké, riéndose con maldad, antes de esfumarse. Sus puños se cerraron solos, llenos de rabia.

A las lágrimas las había sustituido un odio primario, animal, que le nublaba la vista. Bien, ya era libre. Ya podía cobrarse su venganza. Saldría de allí, buscaría a Atenea y juntas rastrearían a Hécate o a Hera. Matarían a la que encontrasen primero, o mejor aún, las encerrarían, aplicando el dolor en pequeñas dosis que se incrementaran hasta el infinito. No harían caso a sus excusas, si es que tenían alguna. De alguna manera tenía que cobrarse su encierro, y por su mente no pasara ninguna que no fuera la más clásica y la más cruel. Podía atestiguar de primera mano que no era un paseo por un campo de margaritas. Se relamió con anticipación mientras sangre nueva se deslizaba por sus palmas. Había enterrado las afiladas uñas en sus manos.

\- Némesis sería más adecuada. Atenea no te ayudaría jamás a hacer éso. -Le advirtió Apolo, categóricamente.

Niké lo miró con sospecha, antes de darse cuenta de que había estado murmurando de pura rabia. Tenía razón, pero ella no atendía a razón alguna en ese momento.- ¡Claro que lo haría! ¿Qué sabes tú de Atenea?

\- Sé que se cuida mucho de no perder la cabeza por las emociones. -Reveló con severidad, poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros y forzándola a sentarse. Niké luchó por permanecer sobre sus piernas, pero era una lucha de fuerzas desigual.- Ni siquiera por los que más quiere. -Añadió a media voz, y su mente parecía estar más allá de la celda, prestándole a alguien sus simpatías.

\- Tú no la conoces. No juegues a dártelas de sabio. -Le recriminó ella, en sus trece, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Alejó su cuerpo del dios, testaruda, sin dejar de moverse un momento.

Había algo de niña en su enfado. Apolo lo sabía, y decidió ignorarla. Agitó la cabeza, y su agarre se acentuó sobre los hombros delgados de la diosa, inquieta. Niké sentía la energía estática y cálida proveniente de Apolo.- Si no puedo curarte correctamente porque no te estás quieta, tú serás la única persona que podrás culpar. -La riñó, con la voz cansada de un padre.

Le recordaba tanto a Zeus… Nunca había sido un padre funcional, para ninguno de sus hijos, pero era un dios fuerte, digno de admirar.- Muy bien, pero más te vale que me dejes como nueva. -Decidió obedecer, un pequeño tributo al dios al que había consagrado su vida.

Apolo sonrió, con la ternura y malicia mezcladas en sus labios, y las pestañas rizadas y rubias cubrieron en parte sus irises, encombreciéndolos.- No puedo prometer que no vaya a dolerte. ¿Estás preparada?

El resoplido de Niké debió de oírse por todo el Olimpo, al igual que su indignación. Ladeó la cabeza y se permitió poner los ojos en blanco.- He luchado en guerras durante muchos siglos antes de que tú vivieras, chiquillo brillante. Un poquito más de sufrimiento no hará daño.

Ojalá hubiera sido verdad, y no una fanfarronada. El poder de Apolo la sanaba, pero toda la magia corrupta de Hécate luchaba contra él admirablemente, y el cuerpo de Niké era el campo de batalla. Tras cierto tiempo, quizás minutos, horas o hasta días, los huesos en manos y pies dejaron de emitir un calor infernal, y Niké pudo cesar sus gritos. Los tejidos de sus muslos, las plantas de los pies, antebrazos y mejillas se cerraban, sin dejar más traza del cautiverio que la inmundicia sobre su piel dorada, también retrocediendo. Hasta su corazón latía con más vigor, una yegua galopante encerrada por costillas y pulmones que deseaba acción. Sus herraduras la hacían temblar mientras ella galopaba a sus anchas.

El último patio de batalla fue sus alas. Mucho después de notar su cuerpo sano por completo, la elongación más pura de su esencia divina no se dejaba sentir. Seguía igual de muerta que horas atrás. El rostro de Apolo comenzaba a sudar y enrojecerse, las manos sobre los hombros de Niké volviéndose nuevos y poderosísimos cepos. Asustada por la intensidad, quiso apartarse, y su cuerpo fue más rápido que su mente, arrastrándose hacia la pared para defenderse.

El chispazo se produjo cuando las rozó contra la piedra. Había sentido el roce, el tacto rugoso del material. Un sentimiento familiar, la pura desesperación, la embargó. _¿Y si nunca vuelvo a recuperarlas?_ Fue un pensamiento fugaz que se pegó a la corteza cerebral de la diosa, revelándole el camino.

Aferrándose a la pasión que siempre la había caracterizado, pensó en sus seres queridos. ¿Habría dejado Zelos sus celos y su rabia, si le hubieran dado la oportunidad? ¿Y Bía y Cratos, cómo podrían dar de lado la fuerza, la brutalidad, la agresividad? ¿Qué sería del gran y temible Zeus sin su capacidad de hacer a cualquier dios, grande o pequeño, estremecerse ante su presencia? E, incluso, ¿quién sería su padre Palas sin la sabiduría? ¿Cómo se crearían contratos vinculantes entre dioses de no existir su madre Estigia?

¿Quién sería Atenea sin Niké, y viceversa?

Muy dentro de sí, un dique se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando fluir una torrente revigorizante que recorrió cada escondrijo. Niké era más brillante y bella que la Aurora, que la Estrella de la mañana, que la Luna y el Sol.

 _Es hora de regresar._

Era extraño, el volver a sentirse ella misma. No había cansancio ni dolor, sólo un remolino dorado y carmesí llenó la estancia, arrasando cada rincón mientra ella no dejaba de girar y girar. Los ojos cerrados y los oídos llenos de un ruido envolvente y potente no le impedían gozar del momento y sentirlo absolutamente _todo_. Su esencia llegaba a todos los recovecos, llenándolos. Una sustancia luminosa corroía poco a poco el hechizo maligno de Hécate, y las paredes de la habitación parecieron volverse cóncavas. Era imposible retener la energía renovada de Niké. Apolo no podía despegar la mirada del espectáculo. Afrodita se escudaba con sus pestañas, había demasiada luz para acabar de levantarse de las tinieblas.

En el momento en que los ojos de Niké volvieron a abrirse, dos luceros dorados y llenos de vida, y todo a su alrededor se desmoronó con un chasquido imperceptible. De repente, el aire fresco la rodeaba por todas partes, junto a la luz, la verdadera luz emitida por el carro de Helios. Movió elegantemente las manos entorno a los jirones de su vieja túnica, cubriéndose con un albor descuidado. En cuanto a sus pies…

Sus pies flotaban a varios metros del suelo.

La risa que brotó desde el fondo de su corazón estaba causada por la incredulidad y la pura felicidad, y se extendió por las laderas bajo su menudo cuerpo emocionado. Agitó las piernas como una niña pequeña al mismo tiempo que sus alas batían con fuerza, haciéndola danzar en el aire. Éstas volvían a ser majestuosas, de plumas limpias, impecables, despidiendo cierto halo dorado que la envolvía. Era una diosa hecha de oro. Podría haber sido obra del mismo rey Midas.

Muchos más gritos se sumaron a su alegría. Todos los soldados y dioses participantes en la contienda, que ya había comenzado, miraban al cielo, señalándola con dedos acusadores, sudorosos, cansado, tanto temerosos como aliviados. Niké sonrió, sin ocultar su euforia. Solía causar ese impacto. Sus alas se bufaron por los halagos, y se permitió ser tremendamente egoísta un poco más, disfrutando de la atención unos segundos. Las distintas voces eran ambrosía para sus oídos, y pese a que su estómago se encontrara literalmente vacío, su alma se saciaba con mayor rapidez, y su garganta ya había sanado.

No era cierto que todos los dioses la habían mirado. Dos de ellos, allá en la distancia, sólo tenían ojos para el otro. Ares y Atenea bailaban el uno entorno al otro, el primero lanzando ataques sin medir sus fuerzas, la segunda esquivándolos como una cobra entre las piedras de un río. Ya portaban heridas, meramente superficiales, pero éso no los haría detenerse. Los siglos habían enseñado a todos los dioses esa lección: Nunca se detendrían hasta que uno acabara humillado o muerto.

Era tarea de Niké procurar que el humillado volviera a ser el irracional dios de la guerra. Con la lira entre sus manos inmóviles, sus alas la transportaban de un rincón a otro de la batalla, dejándose ver por todos los lugares como una estrella fugaz. En un momento dado, notó un destello de mercurio sobre su cuerpo, y la sonrisa breve de la diosa de la sabiduría, que se vio pronto sustituida por un gesto agresivo al lanzar un estoque perfectamente calculado con su lanza. El pecho de Niké se inflamó con un sentimiento arrollador que sólo tenía un nombre: Atenea.

 _Conque así es su sonrisa._

Con la hermosa visión en la mente, Niké abrió la boca, y su canto cubrió la tierra.

* * *

 _Como se puede ver, mis actualizaciones no van a ser tan regulares como lo eran antes. La verdad es que sólo quiero terminar, llegados a este punto. ¡El próximo capítulo será el último! Al menos, éso espero. A veces, escribo más de la cuenta, como me ha pasado con Niké. Es una diosa que me gusta, ¡pero Atenea es mi favorita, y de ella escribí menos! Supongo que he crecido un poco más de lo que pensaba en este año sin escribir para este fanfic._

 _Me gusta pensar que Niké está en ese borde confuso entre la amistad, la admiración y el amor con Atenea. Y viceversa, claro, aunque Atenea puede mantenerlo a raya más fácilmente que ella, que es un torbellino. Si notáis que este capítulo es una montaña rusa que va de la frustración a la felicidad al menos tres veces, no me echéis la culpa, ha sido Niké._

 _Sin nada más que añadir, ¡gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente!_


End file.
